Un nuevo comienzo
by MartaSnix
Summary: Britanny quiere comenzar de nuevo, una nueva ciudad, una nueva casa, un nuevo instituto, ¿un nuevo amor?
1. Capítulo 1

La noche había sido bastante agotadora, Sam y Brittany se habían estado turnando todo el viaje para conducir, así ambos podrían descansar y seguir el viaje sin tener que parar, ya llegaba tarde, debían haber llegado hace una semana, pero el papeleo del traslado se había retrasado, por lo que finalmente tuvieron que viajar todo el día para no perder más tiempo.

Hubiera sido más fácil coger un avión, pero Brittany se negaba a dejar atrás a su moto y ya ni lo pensó cuando no dejaron que Lord T viajara con ella, así que allí iban los dos rubios, en un coche, con las maletas en el maletero y algunas en el asiento trasero, junto a un gato con sobrepeso que estaba en una jaula de animales, cosa que Brittany no quería, pero por insistencia de Sam lo habían metido por su seguridad, y en la parte de arriba del coche, una moto bien sujeta

Sam miraba a Brittany de reojo, estaba dormida, hacia unas horas que habían hecho el cambio y estaba cansada, sonrió al verla tan plácidamente dormida, siguió conduciendo mirando hacia la carretera

El reloj marcaba las siete y media, en ese momento estaban pasando por un gran cartel que les daban la bienvenida a Lima, Ohio. Brittany miraba aún adormilada en el asiento del copiloto a Sam, que en ese momento estaba encargándose de aparcar el coche.  
**  
****- Sam...¿ya hemos llegado?**- La rubia no pudo reprimir un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento

- **Sí, ya estamos en casa**- dijo el rubio saliendo del coche y empezando a cargar las maletas

Brittany le ayudó a descargar las maletas, ambos entraron en su nueva casa, apenas tuvieron tiempo de mirar nada, ya que ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las maletas estaban tiradas por la entrada, ya se encargarían luego de recogerlas y acomodar su ropa. Lord T, el gato de Brittany, ya estaba fuera de la jaula de mascotas y ahora estaba inspeccionando la casa con pesados pasos. Ambos fueron directos a la ducha y sin demorarse salieron ya vestidos.

Cuando Sam salió de la ducha, vio como Brittany estaba comiendo unas de las galletas que habían comprado en una de las paradas que habían hecho durante el viaje, no había mucho más que desayunar, ya que todavía tenían que hacer la compra y empezar a organizar la casa para que realmente pudieran llamarla su hogar.

Ambos tenían cara de sueño, la ducha había conseguido espabilarlos un poco, pero era evidente que no lo suficiente, Sam cogió algunas galletas mientras cogía las llaves del coche, que había tirado en la mesa nada más entrar.

-** ¿Por qué hay que ir hoy? Ya hemos perdido una semana de clases. ¿Qué más da un día más?**- Brittany se tiró en el sofá donde estaba acomodándose para dormirse un rato

-** Porque habíamos quedado en ver hoy al director del instituto- **decía mientras tiraba de su brazo para hacer que la rubia se levantase- **Venga que te llevo**  
**  
****- ¡Ni de coña! Bájame la moto del coche, vas a presentarte a las pruebas de fútbol y no voy a esperarte hasta las tantas para volver, además voy más rápida en mi moto.**

Ambos se despidieron entre bromas. Brittany se puso el casco y después de despedirse con una sonrisa de Sam, salió corriendo con su moto, pensaba llegar antes que Sam, así podría reírse un poco de él y como siempre meterse por que manejaba a una velocidad realmente lenta, en cambio Brittany le gustaba la velocidad, respetaba el límite de velocidad, pero le encantaba la sensación del aire en su cuerpo. Iba riendo porque había perdido de vista a Sam, ella podía meterse entre los coches y atajar por sitios más estrechos, aunque empezaba a pensar que se había perdido, al fin y al cabo era nueva en Lima y no era de extrañar que se perdiera, aunque el día anterior había estado mirando el mapa y pensando en la ruta más rápida desde su nueva casa al instituto.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras aflojaba la velocidad, empezaba a creer que realmente se había perdido, en ese momento algo hizo que parase del todo. Una rubia de ojos verdes que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, estaba pateando la rueda de su coche, tenía el capó del auto levantado, pero era evidente que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Brittany sin bajar de la moto se paró al lado de la rubia  
**  
****- ¿Necesitas ayuda?**- Brittany le había hablado, pero la rubia de ojos verdes estaba tan enfadada que no parecía haberla escuchado, se escuchaba como maldecía a su coche una y otra vez

La dueña del coche por fin pareció percatarse de que había alguien a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido se dirigió a la motorista

- **Mira, ni te molestes en intentar ligar conmigo**- esa respuesta dejó sorprendida a Brittany por unos segundos

Brittany en ese momento se quitó el casco, la otra rubia se fijó por primera vez en la persona que tenía delante, era una rubia con una larga melena que le caía por los hombros, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul celeste, su piel era blanca, cosa que hacían resaltar sus ojos. Vestía con un pantalón negro de cuero que parecía adaptarse perfectamente a sus largas piernas, una cazadora negra, también de cuero la tenía abrochada hasta arriba, en su mano sostenía el casco que segundos antes llevaba puesto, era un casto completo, también de color negro.  
**  
****- Lo...lo siento creía que eras...**  
**  
****- Es la batería**- dijo Brittany interrumpiendo a la ojiverde, estaba inclinada sobre el capó, mirando en su interior  
**  
****- ¿Sabes de coches?**- preguntó un poco incrédula, la motorista no parecía ser la chica que se pasaría sus tardes en un taller arreglando coches  
**  
****- Sí, algo sé, es mejor que llevar al taller la moto cada vez que se estropea. Puedo mirártelo luego, pero ahora me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde**- dijo Brittany mirando su reloj, hacía rato que tenía que haber llegado  
**  
****- Ehh...sí, yo también**- la chica cogió la mochila que estaba dentro del coche y cerró el capó  
**  
****- ¿Quieres que te lleve?**- dijo Brittany sacando un casco de dentro del asiento de su moto  
**  
****- Bueno...supongo que es mejor que ir andando**  
**  
****- Mi nombre es Brittany S. Pierce-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
La otra rubia la miró levantando una ceja, retiró la mano que había alargado para coger el casco  
**  
****- Sí, y yo Madonna**- dijo en un claro tono de burla  
**  
****- No Britney Spears**- dijo soltando un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo- **Brittany Susan Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce**  
**  
****- ¿En serio?**- dijo un poco sorprendida y avergonzada por su comentario- **yo...soy Quinn Fabray**

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Brittany le volvió a tender el casco, en esta ocasión Quinn lo cogió y se lo puso al instante, se montó en la moto con ayuda de Brittany y se abrazó a ella, cuando la rubia arrancó la moto.  
**  
****- ¿Vas al McKinley?**- preguntó Quinn  
**  
****- Sí**

Sin más se pusieron rumbo al instituto, al llegar, Brittany aparcó la moto cerca de la entrada.  
**  
****- ¿Que clases tienes ahora?**- preguntaba Quinn mientras caminaban hacia dentro

-** Tengo que ir a ver al director...¿Figgins? Me está esperando para darme la lista de clases y todo ese rollo**- dijo Brittany con cara de aburrimiento, cosa que hizo que Quinn se riera

-** Pues nos vemos en el receso y gracias por traerme**- dijo sonriendo Quinn mientras se alejaba

Sam se había acercado mientras las chicas se despedían, miraba a Quinn, pero rápidamente volvió a centrarse en Brittany  
**  
****- ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, creía que te habías perdido**  
**  
****- Me entretuve por el camino**- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros  
**  
****- ¿Cómo lo haces? No llevamos ni una hora aquí y ya has conocido a una chica**- decía Sam mientras miraba por donde se había ido Quinn  
**  
****- Soy irresistible**- decía entre risas Brittany sacándole la lengua- **¿Vamos a ver al director, no?**  
**  
****- Ve tú, yo tengo que ir a ver a la entrenadora de fútbol, nos vemos luego**- dijo dejando un casto pico en los labios de la rubia

Brittany se puso en marcha hacia la dirección, llamó y el que parecía ser el director la hizo pasar, allí había una joven también esperando


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Brittany entró en el despacho, la joven que allí se encontraba se acercó a ella rápidamente, cosa que impactó un poco a Brittany, que retrocedió un paso, la joven era más baja de estatura y tenía el pelo de color castaño, en su cuello llevaba un colgante de oro en el que se podía leer "Rachel", llevaba un suéter con un reno bordado y una falda de cuadros, junto con unos zapatos bajos y unos calcetines que le subían hasta la rodilla.

**- Hola, soy...**- la castaña hablaba rápidamente, pero se vio interrumpida por Brittany que simplemente contesto

**- ¿Rachel?**- con una sonrisa, señalando su colgante, aunque parecía que la castaña no se había dado cuenta de que Brittany señalaba su cuello y empezó a hablar sin parar  
**  
****- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo sabía! Has visto una de mis actuaciones en youtube**- decía la castaña emocionada y hablando rápidamente, cosa que hacía que Brittany tuviera que prestar especial atención a sus palabras- **Sí, soy Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway...**- la castaña seguía hablando sin parar, cosa que hizo que Brittany desconectara y la dejara hablando sola mientras miraba al que parecía ser el director, ya que aún no había dicho nada

**- Srta Berry, pare de una vez**- habló por primera vez el director, haciendo que Rachel se callara, aunque se notaba que no le había gustado que la hubiese mandado callar- **Srta Pierce supongo-** Brittany se limitó a asentir- **Ella es Rachel Berry-** _"lo sé, ya se ha presentado"_- **le enseñará el instituto y le hará de guía en todo lo que necesite, bienvenida al McKinley- **dijo con una amplia sonrisa

**- Gracias señor-** dijo Brittany en voz baja

Rachel se había agarrado a su brazo y la arrastraba por el pasillo, enseñándole las clases, aunque entre tanto no dejaba de hablar de Barbra Streisand, de Broadway y de musicales. Brittany asentía cuando veía que dejaba de hablar, aunque la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención, apenas había dormido y su palabrería, aunque en parte le hacía gracia, en ese momento no estaba para tanto parloteo. _"¿No se calla nunca?"_

Pararon delante de una sola donde había un gran piano en el medio, así como otros instrumentos también había varias sillas repartidas por el lugar

**- Este es el Glee Club, de la que soy líder**- decía con una voz llena de orgullo  
**  
****- ¿El Glee Club? ¿Qué es eso?******

**- Es el coro de la escuela**- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- **nos preparamos para las regionales, este año ganaremos seguro. ¿Por qué no te unes? Siempre es bueno tener a gente que me haga los coros y baile detrás de mí.**

-** ¿Bailar?**- dijo con una sonrisa, su cara se había iluminado- **Bueno, quizás me lo piense****  
**  
Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la entrenadora Sue Sylvester, se podían escuchar gritos, dentro estaban la entrenadora y sus dos co-capitanas, Quinn Fabray y Santana López, la entrenadora acababa de anunciarles que ambas serían co-capitanas, cosa que no les hacía gracia a ninguna de las dos, sobre todo a la latina, Santana López, ya que creía que este año sería su turno de ser la capitana de las animadoras

La entrenadora sonreía por el espectáculo que estaban dando las dos co-capitanas, no había cosa que les gustase más que una buena disputa y si era por el poder mejor, pero cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo feas intervino  
**  
****- Pelead lo que queráis, pero aquí quien decide soy yo, así que aceptadlo e id a las duchas. Fabray intenta llegar a los vestuarios sin quedarte embarazada por el camino y tú, falsos melones, ten cuidado de no saltarle el ojo a alguien**- decía mientras se reía descaradamente de ambas animadoras

Ambas animadoras salieron del despacho de la entrenadora, visiblemente molestas, se dirigieron a los vestuarios, donde cogieron sus uniformes. Al día siguiente tendrían de nuevo las secciones de entrenamiento y a partir del día siguiente tenían que llevar sus uniformes de animadoras, cosa que las llenaba de orgullo, ya que eran las dos chicas más populares del instituto, las más temidas y envidiadas. Aunque en el fondo eran buenas amigas, siempre había existido una cierta rivalidad entre ellas, solo una podía ser la reina del instituto

**- Ni se te ocurra decirme lo que tengo que hacer Fabray**- decía la latina mientras metía en su bolsa de deporte el uniforme. En otra ocasión hubiera empezado a golpear a la rubia para así hacerle ver que no debía meterse en su camino, y si hubiera sido otra seguramente lo hubiera hecho, la amenazaría e intimidaría hasta que renunciase al cargo, o hasta que dejara las animadoras, Snix se encargaría de ello. Pero de nada servía pelear con Quinn, ella la conocía y no se dejaría amedrentar por amenazas  
**  
****- Tú no te metes conmigo y yo no lo haré contigo-** dijo pacíficamente la rubia tendiéndole la mano, cosa que la latina la estrechó, dejando así zanjada la disputa sobre el liderazgo.

Era hora del receso, por lo que fueron a la cafetería, después tendrían dos horas con el Glee Club, cosa que a Santana no le hacía mucha gracia, le gustaba el Glee Club, pero hoy no se sentía de humor para aguantar los aires de grandeza de Rachel Berry

Nada más entró su mirada se cruzó con una que no había visto nunca antes, en la mesa donde se sentaban los perdedores, es decir, los miembros del Glee Club, había una persona a la que no había visto nunca antes, se quedó paralizada por unos minutos mientras admiraba toda su perfección, la joven de ojos azules clavó su mirada en ella, ambos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente. La rubia desvió un momento la mirada ya que Rachel y Kurt no paraban de atosigarla con preguntas, pero volvió a mirarla a los pocos segundos. Santana no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parada, ni siquiera supo cómo había llegado a la mesa donde se sentaban las animadoras, porque ella habría jurado que no se había movido del sitio

La rubia de pronto sonrió, _"tiene una sonrisa hermosa"_, la miró con una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa nunca vista en la gran Santana López, y casi se le para el corazón cuando la saludo con la mano, aumentando aún más su sonrisa. Pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no la estaba saludando a ella, que la sonrisa no era para ella, sino para Quinn que estaba sentada justo a su lado. Miró con rabia a su amiga, aunque ésta no se dio cuenta ya que sonreía y saludaba desde lejos a la misteriosa chica nueva. _"No solo me quitas el poder ser la nueva capitana, sino que encima me quitas este momento. Te odio Quinn"_, pensaba la morena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rachel condujo a Britanny hasta la cafetería, en una larga mesa había ya varias personas sentadas, al parecer los amigos de la castaña, ésta empezó a presentárselos; había una asíatica, Tina; había dos chicos que eran pareja, esa pareja llamo su atención uno de ellos iba muy bien conjuntado, parecía como si hubiera cuidado su estilismo hasta el último detalle, su pareja, llevaba el pelo bastante engominado y una pajarita en su cuello, _"¿hay quien lleva eso aparte de los viejos?", _sus nombres eran Kurt y Blaine_. _Una chica negra que se había presentado con el nombre de Mercedes y un chico en sillas de ruedas llamado Artie, el cual sonrió y se puso cerca de Britanny.

La hora de la comida se estaba pasando muy animadamente, Britanny hablaba o más bien escuchaba a aquel grupo de gente, eran cada uno diferente, pero se compenetraban muy bien, todos eran miembros del Glee Club, por eso se llevaban tan bien. Sam no había aparecido por la cafetería por lo que aún estaría en las pruebas de fútbol.

Britanny miró hacia la puerta esperando por si lo veía, pero en ese momento entró Quinn acompañada de una morena, ambas se quedaron mirándose, Britanny no podía apartar sus ojos de los de aquella morena, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios un segundo para volver a sus ojos, podía haberse quedado así durante horas, pero Kurt y Rachel no dejaban de hacerles preguntas y tuvo que prestarle atención mientras contestaba.

Volvió a mirar a la latina, estaba sentada en una mesa con otras chicas a las que no conocía, a excepción de Quinn, le sonrió un poco, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Quinn estaba saludándola, con una amplia sonrisa y un movimiento con la mano la saludo.

El receso había terminado y por insistencia de Rachel y sus nuevos amigos fue hasta el Glee Club, aún no sabía si se uniría pero quería ver como era antes de tomar una decisión, así que entró y se sentó en una de las últimas filas donde estaban las sillas, desde allí podría observarlo todo sin molestar. Rachel se dirigía a sus compañeros, aún no había llegado el profesor y empezó a hablar de canciones que haría destacar su voz y su actuación. Los demás parecían pasar de ella, al parecer estaban acostumbrados a la pequeña castaña, cosa que hizo que Britanny sonriera un poco.

En ese momento, por la puerta entraron Quinn junto con la latina, nuevamente los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y se quedaron viéndose, sus miradas se vieron interrumpidas por el jaleo que estaban armando los demás miembros del Glee Club a los que la rubia aún no conocía, todos ellos jugadores de fútbol según se podía reconocer por su chaqueta.

Un moreno bastante alto se acercó a Rachel y la beso, ese debía de ser Finn, el hermanastro de Kurt; un asiático se sentó junto a Tina y la besó, ese era Mike; en apenas unos minutos que había pasado en la cafetería con aquel grupo, Britanny se había puesto al día de todo lo que pasaba en el Glee Club, por eso no le extraño nada cuando un chico con una cresta en el pelo se acercó a ella, ese sin duda debía ser Puck

**Hola preciosa, ¿no nos conocemos verdad?**- sin duda era Puck

**N…**- Britanny no pudo terminar cuando la latina agarró del brazo a Puck y se lo llevo a la otra punta de la habitación

Un profesor entró en la habitación, se quedó mirando a Britanny con cara de asombro

**¿Eres nueva?**- preguntó, aunque más parecía que estaba afirmándolo

**Sí, soy Britanny, hoy he empeza…**- la rubia fue interrumpida por Rachel

**Le he pedido que se uniera, todos aquí estamos de acuerdo, así que viene para vernos y mañana hará la audición**- Britanny se la quedó mirando con cara de asombro _"¿Cuándo había dicho yo que haría una audición?"_

**Espera un momento enana, ¿Cómo que todos estamos de acuerdo? A mí nadie me ha preguntado nada**

A Santana le molestaba que nadie le pidiera opinión, pero sobre todo que Rachel hiciera y deshiciera todo a su antojo; quería que aquella rubia se quedara, pero la ponía nerviosa, sus ojos…se perdía en esos intensos ojos azules y no creía sentirse con fuerzas de concentrarse si la tenía delante

**¡Votemos!- **concluyó Mercedes

Todos levantaron la mano, a excepción de Santana que seguía molesta y sumida en sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, Britanny la miraba de reojo sin saber muy bien porque a la latina le había caído tan mal

Britanny pasó las dos horas allí en el Glee Club, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho y Rachel tenía una voz preciosa, ahora entendía porque era la líder del grupo. Cuando los ensayos terminaron, Kurt llamó la atención de todos

**¿Quién es ese chico?**- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, cosa que hizo que Blaine le diera un codazo y Kurt se disculpara con su novio diciéndole que no era tan guapo como él

En la puerta del Glee Club estaba Sam, apoyado y con una cazadora del equipo de fútbol, había conseguido entrar cosa que a Britanny no le había sorprendido, pero se sintió muy feliz por él. El chico al ver que todos lo miraban entró en la clase

**Hola, soy Sam. Yo soy Sam**- dijo con una imitación, Britanny se rió estaba acostumbrada a sus imitaciones y le parecían muy graciosas

**¡Joder que boca más grande**!- dijo Puck cosa que hizo que varios allí rieran. Sam se sintió incomodo unos instantes

**Pues a mi me gusta**- dijo Britanny mientras le daba un pico**- Quinn te espero en el aparcamiento**- dijo mientras salía de allí con Sam

La latina que se estaba riendo del comentario de Puck, dejó de hacerlo en el mismo instante en que Britanny besó a Sam. Sentía como en su cuerpo empezaba a crecer una rabia que no podía contener, besó a Puck con rabia, un beso prolongado, cosa que al chico no pareció importarle

**¿Vamos a mi casa muñeca?**- dijo Puck con una sonrisa y agarrándole el culo a la latina

**Sí**- sin decir más salió de la clase echa una furia, insultando a todo el que se ponía por delante_. "¿Por qué Santana? ¿Por qué te pones así por una estúpida rubia?"_

Quinn salió buscando a Britanny, pero su moto ya no estaba, ¿se había ido sin ella? Hace unos minutos le había dicho que la esperaría, pero ahora ya no estaba. Suspiró resignada, Santana se iba con Puck y no iba a pedirle a Finn que la llevara ya que él iría con su querida novia, pensaba mientras caminaba, hasta que un coche se paró a su lado

**¿A dónde ibas?**- Britanny estaba montada en un jet negro

**¿Y la moto?**- la miró extrañada

**Necesito el coche para hacer que el tuyo vuelva a funcionar, así que Sam se ha llevado mi moto- **Quinn sonrió alegre y se montó en el coche**- Oye…¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Santana?**- preguntó Britanny como quien no quiere la cosa

**Nada, no le hagas caso, ella es así**

Britanny llevó a Quinn hasta donde habían dejado esa mañana su coche averiado, después de un cuarto de hora el coche estaba nuevamente listo, mientras tanto hablaban del Glee Club y de la audición que tendría al día siguiente

**¿Y que vas a hacer en la audición?- **preguntó Quinn sonriente al ver que su coche volvía a funcionar

**No lo sé, supongo que algo con baile, el baile es mi punto fuerte**

**Si te gusta bailar, ¿por qué no te unes a las animadoras?**- dijo ilusionada y rogándole con la mirada

**¿Qué?** **¡Ni hablar! He visto a la entrenadora…da miedo**- dijo bajando un poco la voz, se la había cruzado en el pasillo y vio como tiraba a uno de los alumnos contra las taquillas

**Grita mucho e insulta a todo el mundo pero no es para tanto**- decía Quinn que ya estaba acostumbrada a la entrenadora

**No, además no me gustan las animadoras, son unas creídas que miran por encima del hombro a todo el mundo**- Quinn mientras la escuchaba se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la puerta de su coche, levantando una ceja

**Pues yo soy animadora**- Britanny la miro asombrada y de inmediato sintió como se ruborizaba

**Yo**.**.lo siento…-** fue lo único que dijo Britanny en voz muy baja y con cara de arrepentimiento, Quinn al verla así no pudo hacer más que reír

**No pasa nada, la verdad es que antes era así, pero el año pasado me quede embarazada y veo todo ahora de cosa diferente**

**¿Cómo esta Beth?**- dijo Britanny tomando por sorpresa a Quinn

**¿Cómo sabes…**?

**Uff…, en la comida me han puesto al día de todo, de los tuyo con Finn, con Puck, lo del embarazo, lo de Rachel y Finn, Tina y Artie, Tina y Mike…ha sido una comida muy entretenida**- decía Britanny entre risas que terminó contagiando a Quinn

**Venga únete, será divertido, tú, yo y Santana seremos las chicas más sexys del instituto**

**Espera…¿Santana es animadora?**- la verdad no le sorprendía mucho

**Sí, ella y yo somos las co-capitanas**

**Me uniré**- dijo decidida

Las chicas terminaron despidiéndose, ya que Britanny había quedado con Sam en comprar cosas para la casa, ya que ni siquiera tenían nada para cenar, así que después de ir al supermercado y deshacer las maletas, se puso a pensar en la audición que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, pero sus pensamientos siempre volvían a lo mismo, a una latina a la que no podía quitarse de la cabeza


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Por la mañana ambos rubios salieron de la casa algo apurados, Britanny y Sam tenían las audiciones del Glee Club, después de haber estado toda la cena describiendo lo divertido que fue, a Sam también le entraron ganas de unirse. Así se pasaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, contándose como les había ido en su primer día y decidiendo que canciones cantarían, Britanny estaba segura que cantaría algo que le permitiera destacar en su baile, Sam tocaría algo con su guitarra.

Pero sonó el despertador y ambos rubios se habían quedado dormidos y ya llegaban tarde

**Hay que dejar de ir siempre así a clase- **decía la rubia divertida mientras comía su tostada a la vez que corría por la casa cogiendo sus cosas y las llaves

**¡La entrenadora me va a matar!**- Sam se ponía la chaqueta de fútbol mientras tragaba y abría la puerta de la calle

Cada uno se montó en su vehículo y salieron apurados hacia el instituto, parecía que estuvieran echando una carrera, fue Britanny la primera que llegó, aparcó y se fue a clases. Algunas las tenía compartidas con Sam, por lo que ambos se ponían juntos, delante de ellos estaban Rachel y Mercedes, por lo que el profesor los mandó callar varias veces cuando no dejaban de hablar, los cuatros se reían por lo bajo y se pusieron a atender la clase.

Tocaba español, cosa que a Sam y Britanny les aburría un poco, habían estado viviendo en España por lo que sabían hablar español perfectamente, pero la clase era obligatoria. Al entrar en la clase, Sam estaba hablando con Finn y Puck en una de las mesas del fondo, Puck silbó a Britanny cuando entró en la clase y le lanzó un piropo, pero al ver como la rubia pasaba de él, siguió hablando con sus compañeros.

Britanny se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Quinn, estaba sentada al lado de Santana, cosa que hizo que Britanny sonriera un poco, el día anterior no había podido hablar mucho con la latina y se había quedado un poco preocupada por si a la latina le caía mal

**Hola Quinnie**- dijo Britanny alegre besando la mejilla de la otra rubia**- Hola Santa…**- se quedó a medias ya que Santana se levantó rápidamente y fue a donde estaba Puck para besarlo**- Parece que no le caigo muy bien…**- dijo algo triste a Quinn mientras se sentaba justo en la mesa de detrás, ya que estaba libre

**No le hagas caso, seguro que no es por ti, habrá visto a Puck tonteando con alguna y ha ido a marcar su territorio**

**¿Son novios?**- preguntó mientras miraba como la latina y el judío se besaban

**No, es solo sexo**- Britanny bajó un poco la mirada y se puso a copiar los apuntes de la semana pasada

La clase empezó y Santana tomó su asiento justo delante de Britanny, al lado de Quinn y Sam se sentó al lado de Britanny. La clase era aburrida, verbos y cosas obvias que ambos rubios sabía de sobra, Britanny miraba a veces a Santana, con la excusa de que estaba justo delante, por lo que parecía que miraba a la pizarra en vez de a la latina. Una de las veces que la latina miró hacia atrás con disimulo sus miradas se cruzaron, Britanny le sonrió y por un momento pareció que la latina también lo hacía. _"Puede que Quinnie tenga razón y no le caiga mal", _pensaba feliz.

Sintió como Sam pasaba la mano por delante de su cara y ese instante de paz, de tranquilidad, de choques de miradas se rompió.

**¿Q..qué?- **dijo mirando a Sam

**¿Estabas soñando despierta?**- se reía Sam

**Más o menos…**

**Estabas encantadora**- Sam se acercó un poco más a Britanny, pero algo le impidió que siguiera aproximándose

**Boca trucha, ¿puedes callarte? Hay quienes intentamos escuchar-** la voz de la latina hizo que toda la clase callara y algunos rieran. La latina se había girado completamente en su silla y se notaba que estaba molesta.

El señor Shue mandó callar a la clase y le pidió a la latina que se calmase, una vez todos estuvieron nuevamente en silencio, continuó la clase

**¿A qué ha venido eso?- **preguntaba Quinn en voz baja

**Me pone incomoda tenerlo detrás, con esa pedazo de boca podría comernos a las dos de un tirón-** Quinn se reia de la ocurrencia de su amiga, pero Santana no lo hizo miró una vez más de reojo hacia atrás donde Sam estaba tomando apuntes, y la rubia la estaba mirando, cosa que hizo que Santana se pusiera nerviosa y mirara hacia delante.

Transcurrió toda la clase sin que las miradas de Santana y Britanny se volviesen a cruzar. Al finalizar la clase fue hacia el salón de actos, donde todos los miembros del Glee Club estaban sentados en las filas delante del escenario, Britanny estaba preparándose, había llevado ropa para cambiarse para su actuación, había acordado con Sam que primero haría su presentación ella y después lo haría él, por lo que allí estaba terminando de prepararse, aunque estaba bastante nerviosa, no era la primera vez que bailaba en público, incluso otras veces había cantado, pero en esta ocasión se sentía nerviosa sin saber muy bien porque.

Cuando el señor Shue la llamó, salió al escenario, iba con una gabardina, por lo que no dejaba ver cuál era su atuendo, lo único que se veía eran unas botas bajas. Todos la miraban con curiosidad y expectantes a lo que la rubia haría, todos incluido Sam, ya que Britanny no le había dejado ver que se pondría ni que canción cantaría.

**No he tenido mucho tiempo de preparármelo, así que no sabía bien que cantar…pero ayer Madonna me dio una idea- **todos se miraban confusos, ¿cantaría algo de Madonna?, pero todos pusieron su mirada en Quinn que se estaba riendo con ganas, la confusión de todos aumento

**¡Vas a cantar una de Britney!**- dijo Quinn entre risas, cosa que a la latina que tenía al lado no le hacía mucha gracia, ¿desde cuándo su mejor amiga se había hecho tan amiga de la otra rubia? ¿Tanto que tenían un lenguaje secreto?

Las luces del salón de actos se apagaron un poco y se empezó a escuchar la música, Britanny se quitó la gabardina que llevaba y la lanzó fuera del escenario. La latina solo pensó en una palabra cuando la vio sin la gabardina _"Wanky"_

Britanny llevaba la parte de arriba de lo que parecía ser un bikini, mientras que en la parte de abajo llevaba unos mini shorts, que dejaban ver sus largas y tonificadas piernas, las botas que llevaba apenas le llegaban por la rodilla, unos pañuelos que llevaba atados a los shorts, hacía recordar a unas de esas bailarinas de la danza del vientre.

No tardó mucho en empezar a bailar con movimientos bastantes sensuales, Santana no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima, miraba el movimiento de sus caderas, sus largas piernas, su sensual baile…, Britanny se acercó al filo del escenario quedando delante de donde estaban todos ellos viendo el espectáculo, caminaba segura de ella misma a la vez que muy sensual. Santana sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo cuando la rubia empezó a bailar delante de donde estaba ella, se agachaba y se levantaba y la latina podría haber jurado que durante unos segundos de ese sensual movimiento, la rubia de ojos azules la estaba mirando a ella. Volvió a alejarse, caminando de la misma forma hacia donde había comenzado la canción, Santana no pudo evitar mirar su trasero, cosa que lamentó al instante, porque empezaba a tener bastante calor.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron y la felicitaron, Puck incluso subió al escenario y la agarró de la cintura dirigiéndole unas palabras al oído que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara y riera, pero no le respondió nada y se sentó junto a sus compañeros mientras Sam se preparaba para su actuación

Algunos de los chicos subieron con él, Puck y Sam estaban con la guitarra, Finn se puso en la batería, mientras que Artie y Mike se pusieron en el centro. Al empezar la canción, Mike bailaba al son de la música, mientras que Artie ayudaba con la letra a Sam, cantando la parte más rapera, cosa que hacía una buena combinación de las voces.

Sam también fue felicitado por todos, y el señor Shue anunció oficialmente que ambos rubios entrarían en el Glee Club cosa que a todos pareció alegrarles, incluida Santana

Estaban celebrando y cantando, cuando el señor Shue mandó callar a todos, tenía que dar una noticia sobre las regionales, así que todos se juntaron en el centro del escenario y prestaron atención al señor Shue que estaba en las gradas sentado y hablando por el micrófono

**¡Este año las regionales será…en Nueva York!**

Todos gritaron y saltaron de alegría, se abrazaban y hablaban de Nueva York, sobre todo Rachel que ya estaba hablando de todo lo que vería y haría en Nueva York. Todos estaban hablando y comentando cosas menos dos personas, una rubia de ojos azules y una latina.

Cuando el señor Shue dio la noticia todos se abrazaron sin saber muy bien a quienes abrazaban por la emoción del momento. Britanny dejó de saltar en el mismo momento en el que vio que a quien tenía abrazada en ese instante, era a Santana, la latina la miraba con sus intensos ojos de color café. No saltaban pero ninguna de las dos había soltado a la otra, eran ajenas a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo estaban mirándose sin decir nada, a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Sus miradas iban de sus ojos a sus labios respectivamente, Britanny se acercó un poco más a Santana, acortando aún más la distancia que tenían entre ellas. Pero unos brazos agarraran a cada una separándolas de golpe, eran los chicos que ajenos a lo que había pasado entre ambas chicas y sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, tiraron de ambas alejándolas a la una de la otra, para seguir festejando y celebrando.

Cada salió por una de las puertas del salón de actos, pero antes de salir ambas se miraron una vez más


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Britanny cuando acabaron las clases se despidió de los chicos, para dirigirse al gimnasio del instituto, allí iba a hacer las pruebas para las animadoras, aun no estaba muy segura de si quería unirse o no. Pero Quinn le había insistido y podía ser una buena experiencia, como le había pasado con el Glee Club, aunque no se podía comparar al amable señor Shue con la entrenadora Sylvester.

Al llegar las animadoras estaban haciendo unos ejercicios y bailes geniales, pero parecía que a la entrenadora no le gustaba, ya que no dejaba de gritar que se aburría. Estaba sentada en las gradas observándolas, cuando pararon el baile Quinn se acercó a la entrenadora y le dijo algo, seguramente hablaban de mi, pues ambas se giraron hacia mi

**¡Tú baja aquí ahora mismo!- **gritó la entrenadora a Britanny, que no pudo evitar mirarla con pánico y tragar saliva, bajó rápidamente antes que volviera a gritarla, aunque lo que realmente quería era salir por la puerta corriendo**- La falsa presidenta del falso club de castidad, dice que quieres unirte a las animadoras, así que empieza de una vez y no me hagas perder el tiempo, mientras antes empieces antes podré reírme de ti**

Todas las animadoras se fueron a sentar, Quinn le sonrió y levanto los pulgares en señal de apoyo y ánimo, miró a la latina pero esta hablaba con las demás animadoras y se reían por lo bajo. La entrenadora puso la música y Britanny hizo los pasos que hace unos momentos estaban haciendo las demás animadoras, le había salido mejor que a algunas de las otras animadoras, tenía un don especial para el baile. Las animadoras se quedaron boquiabiertas ante el baile y Quinn sonreía ampliamente, feliz porque su amiga de seguro había conseguido un puesto en las animadoras

La entrenadora Sylvester no dijo nada desagradable, cosa que alivió un poco a Britanny que se sentía incomoda porque todas las miradas se habían clavado en ella y nadie decía nada

**Fabray, ve y dale un uniforme**

**Sí, entrenadora**- contestó alegremente mientras abrazaba a la otra rubia felicitándola

**Falsos melones**- Santana se puso al lado de la entrenadora**- ten cuidado, tu puesto corre peligro**

Britanny y Quinn salieron del gimnasio entre risas, ante la atenta mirada de Santana, o más bien de Snix. Aquella rubia había llegado hace apenas 48 horas y ya había puesto su mundo patas arriba, se sentía extraña cuando estaba cerca de ella, se ponía nerviosa y dudaba, cosa que a ella nunca le pasaba, era una persona fuerte y decidida, con las ideas claras y ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas a porque se ponía tan nerviosa cuando la tenía cerca, o porque quería ponerle un anzuelo al boca trucha y mandarlo al mar cada vez que lo veía. Pero había luchado mucho por ser la capitana de las animadoras, bastante tenía con tener que compartir el título con Quinn, pero no iba a permitir que aquella rubia le quitase su puesto.

"_¿Pero que pasa con esa rubia? ¿Cree que puede venir y cambiar todo? Últimamente me la encuentro en todos lados, primero se mete en el Glee Club, luego se pega a Quinn, que parecen que son amigas de toda la vida, pero no, Quinn es MI amiga, no de ella, ahora quiere quitarme el puesto de animadora. Incluso Puck le está prestando más atención a ella que a mí, no es que me importe que Puck se acueste con quien quiera, pero NO con ella. Prepárate Britanny, porque vas a conocer a Snix"_

Santana iba decidida hacia donde estaban Quinn y Britanny, en su mano llevaba un vaso de granizado, _"ya va siendo hora de que te den la bienvenida"_, detrás suya iban Puck y algunas de las animadoras. Britanny al ver la cara de confusión de Quinn se giró y vio como Santana se acercaba, su cara estaba seria, cosa que a la rubia de ojos azules no le gusto, no terminaba de entender a la latina, pero sus pensamientos pararon cuando se fijó en su mano y en el vaso que estaba lanzando hacia ella, como acto reflejo se agachó en el preciso momento en el que el granizado debía haber hecho contacto con su cara.

Un grito de dolor y rabia hizo que la rubia se girara, para ver con asombro que era Quinn la que se había llevado el granizado que iba dirigido a ella, no quería que le pasase eso a Quinn, pero se había agachado por instinto. Quinn empezó a correr hacia los servicios, mientras Santana y las demás animadoras se reían

**¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa?**- dijo enfadada Britanny

A la latina se le encogió el corazón cuando Britanny la miró de esa forma, en sus ojos se reflejaba la decepción y el enfado que en ese momento sentía. Pero no podía bajar la guardia ya que todo era culpa de esa rubia, ella se lo merecía, se trataba de convencer

**Deja las animadoras si sabes lo que te conviene**- dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia

**¿Es una amenaza?**- dijo la rubia acercándose a ella

**Tómalo como quieras**- la latina se puso un poco nerviosa al sentirla tan cerca, pero de pronto volvió a tomar su pose y su actitud

Britanny miró a Santana de arriba abajo, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces, esta vez es como si la viera por vez primera, no le causaba curiosidad ni ganas de acercarse a ella, sino decepción, ahora mismo reflejaba todo lo que odiaba y por lo que había dudado en entrar en las animadoras. Mientras negaba con la cabeza, se fue hacia los servicios por donde se había ido Quinn. _"No podía haber estado más equivocada con ella"_

Encontró a Quinn quitándose el granizado de encima, ayudó a deshacerse de los restos

**Lo siento, ese granizado iba dirigido a mi**- dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada

**¡Maldita Santana**!- Quinn era evidente que estaba enfadada con su amiga**- mira como me ha puesto, Santana se ha pasado esta vez, tú no le has hecho nada, te has mostrado simpática y amable con todos. Ahora mismo iré y se va a enterar- **Britanny la agarró antes de que saliera por la puerta

**Olvídalo, no vale la pena. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Allí podrás cambiarte de ropa, podríamos hacer los deberes juntas y ver una peli o algo. Venga anda…deja que te compense por llevarte mi granizado- **Britanny puso cara de niña chica, cosa que hizo que Quinn riese y aceptara

Al entrar en casa de Britanny, lo primero que vieron las dos chicas fue a Sam con una toalla en la cintura mientras bebía un vaso de zumo, el pelo lo tenía empapado y unas gotas de agua le corrían por los pectorales. Britanny pudo ver como Quinn no le quitaba los ojos de encima

**Hola chicas, ¿habéis tardado en volver no?**- preguntó el chico sonriente

**Sí, es que…me he apuntado a las animadoras**- dijo Britanny desviando la mirada, como la de una niña que ha hecho algo malo

**¡Pero si tu odias a las animadoras!**- el sonido de Quinn aclarándose la garganta hizo añadir rápidamente**- a casi todas**

**Bueno..es una nueva experiencia que quería tener, mira mi uniforme**- dijo dando un saltito y sacando el uniforme de la mochila

**Por lo menos estarás sexy**- dijo riéndose mientras se iba a su habitación

Britanny se dirigió a la otra habitación que quedaba en el lado opuesto de la de Sam

**¿Vivís los dos solos aquí?**- preguntó Quinn extrañada al no haber visto más habitaciones en el apartamento

**Sí**- decía mientras guardaba su uniforme

**¿Y tenéis habitaciones separadas?**- preguntó más extrañada aún

**Claro, cada uno tiene su propia intimidad**- la miraba sentada en la cama, ya que había terminado de guardar el uniforme

**Pero... no sé, siendo novios y viviendo juntos, ¿no es más normal que compartáis habitación?**

**¿Novios?**- Britanny se rio un poco**- Sam y yo no somos novios- **la respuesta le pillo de sorpresa a la rubia de ojos verdes, que tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos

**¿Cómo que no sois novios? Pero si os he visto besaros y como os miráis y…- **la rubia hablaba aceleradamente por culpa de la sorpresa, terminó sentándose al lado de Britanny, aun con cara de sorpresa

**Fuimos novios hace mucho, pero terminamos porque nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaba, nos queremos mucho, pero solo como amigos.** **Nos damos picos por costumbre, ninguno tiene pareja así que no molestamos a nadie, y el cariño…bueno, nos tenemos cariño, así que eso sale solo**- explicaba Britanny

**Pero todos creíamos…¿Por qué no dijeron nada?**

**Nadie preguntó**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- **Fuimos novios hace mucho, pero terminamos porque nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaba, nos queremos mucho, pero solo como amigos.** **Nos damos picos por costumbre, ninguno tiene pareja así que no molestamos a nadie, y el cariño…bueno, nos tenemos cariño, así que eso sale solo**- explicaba Britanny

- **Pero todos creíamos…¿Por qué no dijeron nada?**

- **Nadie preguntó**- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Quinn se quedó callada analizando todo lo que Britanny le estaba contando, pero había muchas más preguntas que antes

**¿Y vuestros padres?**- preguntó, _"no es posible que unos padres normales dejan a sus hijos vivir solos, por muy amigos que sean, a no ser que estuvieran casados o fueran novios, mis padres nunca hubieran permitido algo así, si mi propio padre me echo de casa, el año pasado", pensaba Quinn_

**En Los Ángeles**- dijo tranquilamente sin entender muy bien las caras que ponía Quinn

**¡Espera! ¿Vuestros padres os dejan veniros aquí sin más? ¿A los dos juntos? ¿Viviendo juntos? Y lo más importante, ¡por qué viviendo en Los Ángeles te vienes a Lima?- **llamaron a la puerta

**Sam entra**- dijo Britanny

**He pedido pizza, ¿queréis**?- Sam miró a Quinn que seguía alterada**- ¿He interrumpido algo?**

**No, Quinn me preguntaba del por qué vivimos juntos aquí**

**Salió el tema tabú**- dijo riéndose

**¿Tema tabú**?- Quinn cada vez estaba más confundida y con más preguntas**. **Britanny en ese momento se levantó y salió de la habitación**- ¿He dicho algo que no debía?**- temía haber metido la pata con nueva amiga, no se conocían tanto, por no decir que apenas se conocían y ahora estaba acribillándola a preguntas

**No, bueno…, ella no habla de sus padres**- decía Sam sin estar muy seguro de si debía hablar o no

**Entiendo**- Quinn seguía con muchas preguntas, pero había notado que Sam se había puesto incomodo y no quería seguir insistiendo

**El resumen, es**…- decía Britanny que acababa de entrar en la habitación con un par de refrescos y le tendía uno a Quinn, después se volvió a sentar en la cama**- que Sam y yo somos hermanastros, por eso viv…**

**¡¿Sois hermanastros?!- **gritó Quinn bastante alterada

**Sí**- Sam lo decía riéndose, pues la cara que ponía Quinn no era para menos

**No llevamos la misma sangre, tranquila no ha habido incesto**- dijo rápidamente Britanny para tranquilizarla**- mi padre se casó con su madre, pero nosotros ya nos conocíamos de antes, nos conocemos desde los cinco años, desde entonces hemos sido los mejores amigos, después con el tiempo fuimos novios y ahora hemos vuelto a ser amigos. Para nosotros somos familia, pero no de sangre, no decimos que somos hermanastros porque, bueno no beso a mis hermanos**- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, su semblante cambio a uno más serio**- después pasaron cosas y nos fuimos de España, donde vivíamos con mi padre**

**Yo soy medio español**- explicó Sam

**Fuimos a Los Ángeles donde vive mi madre**- prosiguió Britanny

**Pero no la mía**- aclaró Sam

**Y bueno**…, **decidimos empezar de nuevo, mi madre nos pagó el apartamento y me pasa dinero todo los meses para poder vivir aquí, ella viaja mucho así que daba igual un lugar que otro**

**Y de todos los lugares, ¿por qué Lima?**

**Lo eligió Lord T**- sonrió orgullosa Britanny mientras señalaba a su gato que estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama. Quinn levantó una ceja

**Es verdad, cogimos un mapa y estábamos mirando a donde ir y Lord T, clavó sus uñas en Lima, así que aquí estamos**- terminó la explicación Sam

Los tres se quedaron charlando, la pizza no tardó en llegar y siguieron hablando y conociéndose mejor, Sam que hasta ahora no había tenido ningún trato con Quinn, cambió al igual que Britanny su idea sobre las animadoras, por lo menos por una de ellas. La noche transcurrió entre risas y charlas, pensaron en ver una película, aunque la película simplemente estaba de fondo, ya que se reían por cualquier cosa o por cualquier comentario. Al final de la noche Quinn tuvo que llamar a su madre y pedir permiso para quedarse en casa de Brittany, ya que se le había hecho muy tarde. Así que Britanny y Quinn durmieron en la habitación de la rubia de ojos azules mientras que Sam durmió en su propia habitación.

La semana transcurría tranquilamente, Britanny y Sam empezaron a conocer los lugares interesantes de Lima, ya fuera por los miembros del Glee Club con los que quedaban a veces para tomar algo o por Quinn, con la que se llevaban muy bien y era raro no ver juntas.

Pero no todo eran alegrías, Britanny se llevaba bien con todos los que conocía, con todos los del Glee Club y con la mayoría de las animadoras que la había aceptado como una más, con todas excepto con Santana. Sin saber muy bien como terminaban peleándose por cualquier cosa, la tensión de las dos era evidente para todos, en el Glee Club tenían que estar cada una en una punta diferente, se miraban a veces, pero cuando sus miradas conectaban las retiraban rápidamente.

En las animadoras Santana se podía vengar, era la co-capitana y mandaba más flexiones y carreras a Britanny, que no podía decir nada, aunque cuando Quinn se daba cuenta la libraba y terminaba discutiendo con Santana

Era jueves, solo quedaba un día para el fin de semana, todos estaban deseando que llegase pues los padres de Puck se marchaban y habría fiesta en su casa, estaban todos invitados y sería una buena forma de desconectar de todo. El viernes solo tenía Glee por la mañana, por lo que por la tarde podría prepararse para la fiesta.

Britanny se encontraba en los vestuarios, todas las animadoras se habían ido ya, pero ella había llegado la última ya que a Santana se le ocurrió la gran idea de que la novata tenía que recoger todo, así que se metió en las duchas y dejó que el agua cayera y la distrajera, estaba harta de Santana, de que en cada ocasión que tuviera la humillara o la maltratara, pensó en dejar las animadoras y el Glee con tal de no encontrársela más, por lo menos de no pasar tanto tiempo en una habitación con ella, pero eso solo haría que la latina sonriera triunfante y tuviera más motivos para humillarla, no lo haría, se quedaría en ambos club, le gustaba y no le daría la satisfacción a Santana de ganar

Escuchó una risa que le era familiar, era la de Santana, estaba hablando con otra de las animadoras

**Sí, he quedado con Puck ahora, esta loquito por mi**- decía la latina entre risas

**Pues últimamente se lo ve interesado en Britanny**

**¿En ella? No tiene nada que hacer, la pobre se cree que puede ser mejor que yo**- Santana soltó una fuerte carcajada

La otra animadora se terminó despidiendo de Santana, cuando estuvo sola fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de que alguien había cerrado una de las duchas. Britanny salió tapada con una toalla, la latina tragó saliva, no pensaba que ella pudiera estar allí y verla así… se quedó embobada mirando como algunas gotas de agua que caían de su pelo recorrían su cuello, adentrándose por su pecho, donde la toalla la tapaba y no dejaba ver nada más, pero si sus piernas, sus largas y preciosas piernas. Levantó rápidamente la mirada cuando vio que se acercaba a ella

**No me creo mejor que tú**- le dijo Britanny cuando estaba delante de ella. Santana miraba sus labios cuando hablaba, Britanny había retirado el pelo y se lo había echado hacia atrás, dejando ver la parte superior de su pecho**- sé que soy mejor**

Dicho esto Britanny fue a su taquilla y cogió su ropa, Santana había tardado demasiado en reaccionar ya que estaba aún ensimismada con la vista que tenía delante, iba a responderle pero en ese momento Britanny le dio la espalda y dejó caer la toalla, solo llevaba un tanga y se estaba poniendo el sujetador de espalda a la latina, por lo que ésta no pudo ver más que su espalda y su trasero, el cual se inclinó un poco cuando empezó a ponerse los pantalones, Santana dio un paso hacia Britanny, tenía el impulso de tocar esa blanca piel, de tocar ese culo, de ponerse delante y poder verla mucho mejor, su respiración estaba bastante agitada, tenía la garganta seca y tenía bastante calor y sabía perfectamente que no era por el vapor del agua de la ducha.

Cuando se dio cuenta Britanny había escuchado un portazo, al mirar a su espalda estaba sola, cosa que le sorprendió pues esperaba una respuesta cruel de la latina, incluso había dudado en darle la espalda, pero ahora ya no estaba, no sabía si se sentía aliviada o decepcionada.

Santana estuvo en los servicios encerrada un rato mientras se echaba agua en la cara. _"Contrólate Santana, no puedes sentir nada por ella". _Estaba decidida a borrar lo que había sentido hace unos minutos, así que salió hacia el aparcamiento, buscaría a Puck y así se olvidaría de todo. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Puck frente a Britanny, ambos estaban al lado de la moto de la rubia, Puck soltándole piropos e insistiendo, como había hecho desde que la rubia llego al McKinley, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, Britanny no había pasado de él como en otras ocasiones, sino que estaba hablando amigablemente con él.

Santana empezó a andar hacia ellos, decidida a agarrar a Puck y a largarse de allí con él, a ella nunca le decía que no porque sabía que tenía el sexo asegurado, pero se paró en seco cuando vio que la rubia la miraba, sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa dulce que siempre tenía, era otra distinta, era una de superioridad, de triunfo, después de mirarse durante unos segundos, la rubia agarró a Puck y le dio un beso con lengua. Santana sentía hervir su sangre, tenía ganas de ir allí y pegarle una paliza a Puck, dio unos pasos más hacia ellos, pero Puck se montó en la moto de Britanny y ésta se agarró fuertemente a él, ambos salieron del aparcamiento ante la atónita mirada de Santana


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Santana no se quitaba de la cabeza como Brittany besaba a Puck y se iba con él, y sabía lo que estarían haciendo y eso la llenaba de rabia, no quería que Puck la tocara, que pusiera sus brutas manos en su delicado cuerpo, en sus largas piernas, en su perfecto trasero…, dio un grito de rabia y lanzó un cojín contra la puerta. _"No Santana, no, estas molesta porque ella te ha quitado a Puck, no porque Puck solo la vaya a usar y seguro la… deja de pensar en ella"_, se gritaba a sí misma. Debía salir de allí, si seguía allí se volvería loca, así que salió de su casa y fue a la de Quinn

Quinn no dejaba de preguntar a la latina que le pasaba, no podía decirle que estaba así por lo que había visto, su amiga sabía perfectamente que ella no sentía nada por Puck, que era solo sexo y nada más, así que estar molesta porque ambos estuvieran juntos sería muy raro

**No me pasa nada Quinn, ¿qué pasa que no puedo tener un mal día?**

**Tranquila López, conmigo no la pagues. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasa con Brittany?**

**¿Qué?**- _"¿era tan obvio que estaba así por ella, se había dado cuenta?"_

**No paras de molestarla, Snix se hace presente cada vez que ella está en la habitación**

**No me cae bien**- se relajó un poco, una falsa alarma

**¿Por qué si no te ha hecho nada**?

**Va detrás de mi chico**- dijo para terminar con el tema

**¿De Puck**?- Quinn no pudo evitar reírse**- Ella no se fijaría en alguien como él**

**Pues ahora están follando**- dijo cruzándose de brazos

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?**- Quinn no se lo podía creer, Puck no era el tipo de Brittany, solo había que ver a su anterior novio, Sam, y compararlo con Puck, no se parecían en nada

**Los he visto irse juntos y sé que cara pone Puck cuando sabe que va a mojar- **Quinn estaba que no se lo creía, fue a por su móvil y empezó a marcar**- ¿A quién llamas?**

**A Brittany, esto tiene que ser una broma**- _"Bien Quinn, para eso, que Puck no la toque"_, pensaba Santana mientras no quitaba ojo a Quinn**- mierda, tiene el móvil apagado**

Santana se fue peor de lo que había llegado a casa de Quinn, ambos estaban juntos y tenían el teléfono apagado, no era coincidencia, lo habrían apagado para que nadie los molestase mientras estaban juntos. Por la mañana Santana tuvo que maquillarse un poco, había pasado mala noche, apenas había dormido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se los imaginaba juntos y era algo que no soportaba.

Al llegar a la clase del Glee vio como Sam se acercaba rápidamente a Quinn

**¿Brittany estuvo anoche contigo?**- preguntó un poco nervioso

**No…ella estuvo…-** no termino porque la latina se puso al lado de Quinn y terminó la frase por ella

**Te estuvo poniendo los cuernos con Puck, debe haberse cansado de que cada vez que la beses le dejes marcas por toda la cara con tus asquerosas babas, ya no necesitará que con tu enorme boca le abras…**- Santana se quedo a medias ya que Sam y Quinn se alejaron de ella, dejándola con la palabra en la boca

La latina pudo ver cómo iban a por Brittany que estaba entrando en ese momento por la puerta, sonriente como siempre, aunque la sonrisa se cambio por una cara de desconcierto cuando vio como sus dos mejores amigos iban hacia ella con una cara de preocupación.

**¡¿Cómo has podido acostarte con Puck?!**- Sam habló más fuerte de lo que en verdad quería, haciendo que todos los del Glee los miraran

Brittany agarro a Quinn y a Sam y los alejo de allí, llevándolos a una clase vacía, cosa que no le gustó a Santana ya que no podría escuchar la conversación, aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer escuchar como fue la noche de esos dos. _"Por lo menos romperá con el boca trucha"_, pensaba la latina, que estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos

Brittany se sentó en una de las mesas, mientras Quinn y Sam hablaban a la vez sobre la locura que había cometido, sobre como Puck solo quería sexo y nada más, hablaban sin parar, a veces ni se les escuchaba ya que sus voces se mezclaban y no se entendía muy bien lo que estaban diciendo. Brittany no pudo más y empezó a reír muy divertida, sus amigos la miraban con confusión

**¿Se puede saber que tiene tanta gracia?**- preguntó Sam

**Vosotros- **decía mientras seguía riéndose**- no me acosté con Puck, es guapo pero no es mi tipo**

**Pero Santana os vio**- dijo Quinn

**Sí, me bese con Puck delante de Santana y me fui con él, él si creía que me iba a acostar con él, pero había quedado con Rachel, así que cuando estábamos en su casa, Rachel me llamó y me fui con ella**

**¿Y si Rachel no llega a llamarte?**- le regañó Quinn

**Pues me hubiera ido igual**- Brittany simplemente se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio

**Espera un momento…¿hiciste esto por Santana? ¿Por qué?- **preguntó Sam extrañado. _"Para que no se fuera Puck con ella y se acostaran"_ quiso responder

**Por venganza- dijo finalmente**

**¡¿Venganza?!**- se extrañaron los dos

**Sí, Quinn tú has visto como me ha tratado Santana toda la semana, no me dejaba en paz, así que quise darle en su orgullo, ayer hablaba de que yo no podría quitarle a Puck, pues aquí lo tiene**- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Quinn fue la primera que empezó a reírse, le siguió Sam y así terminaron los tres riéndose. Quinn fue la primera en entrar en el salón donde estaban todos los miembros del Glee, a excepción de Puck que aún no había llegado, Santana miraba atenta la puerta, no podía creerse lo que veía cuando Sam y Brittany entraron por la puerta abrazados y riéndose. Todos estaban un poco confusos, si era verdad lo que habían escuchado hace poco Puck y Brittany se habían acostado y le había puesto los cuernos a Sam, pero los dos entraban riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie, excepto Quinn, sabía que no eran novios, ellos no lo habían desmentido y Quinn no creía que fuera asunto suyo hacerlo

La clase empezó, Santana se acercó al señor Shue nada más vio entrar a Puck, o iba hacia Will o iba y mataba a Puck, así que optó por lo menos violento y lo que no le supondría una expulsión. Después de decirle algo, se fue hacia donde estaba Brittany y le lanzó una partitura, Brittany reconoció la canción, era The boy is mine de Brandy y Mónica. Brittany no pudo evitar reírse por dentro

Cantaron juntas, era un enfrentamiento de miradas, aunque en el fondo cada una cantaba no por el chico, sino por evitar que la otra fuera tocada por Puck. Al terminar la canción ambas se miraban, era una mirada intensa, llena de rabia contenida, pero sus miradas pasaban de sus ojos a sus labios, estaban cerca la una de la otra, las miradas pasaban de la rabia al deseo. Pero no fue perceptible para sus compañeros, que se acercaron para alejarlas, porque temían que empezaran a pelearse en cualquier momento

Brittany se acercó a Puck, hablaba a su oído por lo que aunque Santana los miraba con rabia e intentaba escuchar lo que decía no podía

**Ayer me lleve tu móvil sin querer, aquí tienes**- dijo metiéndole el móvil en el bolsillo, cosa que Santana interpreto como una caricia

**Así que lo tenías tú**- Puck se acercó más a ella, arrastrando su silla hasta pegarla a la de la rubia

**Lo siento**- dijo con una sonrisa, miro de reojo a Santana y vio como no le quitaba ojo

**Quizás podamos terminar hoy lo que ayer no pudimos**- Puck pasó la mano por sus hombros

**Hoy es tu fiesta, quien sabe lo que pase**

Santana no lo soportó más y salió de la clase, fue la señal para que poco a poco todos fueran saliendo, Brittany se levantó rápidamente y fue donde estaba Rachel, le agradeció por haberla dejado dormir en su casa, aunque Rachel estaba encantada, habían estado viendo un musical, del cual Rachel no había dejado de cantar en ningún momento.

Llegó la esperada noche, las fiestas de Puck tenían fama de ser una de las mejores y Brittany tenía ganas de ver si era verdad, aunque esperaba que no insistiera toda la noche con lo mismo pues tenía ganas de bailar. Al llegar vio a Quinn se iba a acercar a ella, pero se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Santana, así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. Bebió una copa mientras bailaba, prácticamente bailo con todos, las canciones más sensuales las bailaba con Sam, ya que era el único que no tenía pareja a la que pudiera molestar su baile y con Puck ni se le ocurriría bailar así

La música cambio a una lenta, Brittany estaba sedienta por lo que fue a por algo de beber mientras dejaba a Quinn y Sam bailando juntos. Llegó a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, se sirvió algo, cuando iba para donde estaban el resto se chocó con alguien

**Lo sient…**- vio que era Santana, tenía un vestido ajustado que le sentaba de maravilla**- no, no lo siento**

Se alejó de allí fue hacia los servicios para quitarse los restos de alcohol que se había derramado en su brazo, no llegó a la puerta cuando alguien la empujó al interior de una habitación, el vaso que llevaba en la mano se le cayó por la sorpresa. Al mirar quién había sido vio a Santana, entró después de ella y cerró la puerta

**¡No te acerques a mi chico!**- dijo la latina señalándole con el dedo

**No es tu chico y tú no me das ordenes**- dijo mientras acortaba las distancias, no se dejaría intimidar por Santana

**No te creas que significas nada para él solo te quiere para acostarse contigo, en cuanto se canse te va a dejar**

**¿Cómo le ha pasado contigo?**- Brittany le mostró una sonrisa engreída

**Él no…**- Santana se había quedado sin nada que decir, no podía enfrentarla no teniéndola tan cerca, no podía pensar, solo podía mirar esos deseosos labios

**Él pasa de ti, no piensa en ti, para él no eres más que una chica fácil a la que ir cuando tiene un calentón**- Brittany dejó salir toda la rabia que tenía contenida, pero nada más dejó salir esas palabras sabía que se había pasado**- Santana…yo…**- una bofetada hizo que la rubia callase al instante

Brittany sentía el dolor de la bofetada, pero sabía que se la había merecido, espero unos segundos con la vista clavada en el suelo, esperaba que Santana la insultase o volviese a golpearla, pero no paso nada, solo un silencio incomodo

Brittany se dirigía a la puerta, Santana dudaba entre pararla o dejarla ir, no quería que volviesen a hacerse daño, así que dejó que abriera la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir cerró la puerta y se puso delante de ella. Brittany la miraba con tristeza y confusión, cosa que a Santana le dolía, no quería ver esa tristeza en esos ojos y no quería ser la culpable de que eso fuera así. Llamaron a la puerta

**¿Brittany?- **era la voz de Sam

Brittany se disponía a responder cuando sintió como Santana se abalanzaba sobre ella y pegaba sus labios a los de ella, Brittany no hizo nada, solo se quedó parada mientras la latina le agarraba por la nuca pegándose más a ella. Brittany reaccionó en ese momento y agarró a la morena por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, movió sus labios, devolviéndole el beso, un beso apasionado, abrió un poco la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Santana que entraba en su boca, así el beso se hizo más profundo, haciendo que el deseo reprimido que sentían saliese por fin a la superficie


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

- **¿Brittany?- **era la voz de Sam

Brittany se disponía a responder cuando sintió como Santana se abalanzaba sobre ella y pegaba sus labios a los de ella, Brittany no hizo nada, solo se quedó parada mientras la latina le agarraba por la nuca pegándose más a ella. Brittany reaccionó en ese momento y agarró a la morena por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran, movió sus labios, devolviéndole el beso, un beso apasionado, abrió un poco la boca cuando sintió la lengua de Santana que entraba en su boca, así el beso se hizo más profundo, haciendo que el deseo reprimido que sentían saliese por fin a la superficie

El beso se prolongó bastante, ninguna de las dos quería alejarse de la otra, se sentían bien en ese momento, sabían que había música y gente fuera, pero a ninguna de las dos le importaba, en ese momento solo existían ellas y el deseo que sentían, nada más. Se separaron apenas un milímetro para coger aire, ambas seguían mirándose, no hacían falta las palabras, se lo decían todo con la mirada, no había rabia, ni rencores, ni arrepentimientos, solo un gran deseo de la una por la otra. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sentían sus alientos en la cara, Brittany se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que la latina vio y se quedó mirando sus labios. En esta ocasión fue Brittany la que tomó el control y agarró a la latina por la cara acercándola a ella y volviéndose a fundir en un apasionado beso. Andaban a ciegas hacia la cama, mientras la morena le quitaba la camiseta a la rubia, apartándose de sus labios el momento junto para que la camiseta saliese, después volvió a juntar sus labios a los de Brittany.

Brittany se dejó caer en la cama y Santana se montó encima de ella, le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos tocaban el abdomen de Brittany, acariciaba su cuerpo, entonces subió sus manos y le tocó el pecho de Brittany por encima del sujetador negro que llevaba. La rubia se dejaba tocar mientras besaba el cuello de la latina, sus respiraciones iban cada vez mas aceleradas. Volvió a buscar los labios de la latina para volverse a fundir en un apasionado beso. Ahora era la latina quien se separó y besó el cuello de Brittany mientras ésta le tocaba las piernas y subía el vestido para poder tocar su duro culo. Santana empezó a bajar besándole el pecho que sobresalía del sujetador, sus manos buscaban el cierre del sujetador y lo desabrochó. Se levantó un poco mirando los perfectos pechos de la rubia, Brittany se incorporó un poco para besar a Santana, pero ésta volvió a tumbarla, con una sonrisa pícara volvió a tumbarse encima de Brittany y besó sus pechos, notaba el corazón acelerado de Brittany cuando le tocaba el pecho, fue bajando, besando su abdomen y desabrochando el botón de su pantalón, Brittany levantó la cintura para facilitarle el trabajo a Santana y que así pudiera quitarle la ropa que en ese momento le estorbaba. Al quitar el pantalón el móvil de la rubia cayó al suelo, Santana lo tiró en la cama sin hacerle mayor caso, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada como para distraerse con tonterías.

Se escuchó risas procedentes de fuera de la puerta y un golpe, como de alguien que se hubiera chocado o echado sobre la puerta, la latina miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, pero nadie entró, Brittany la agarró del brazo y volvió a tirar a la latina encima suya, mientras la agarraba y besaba, la latina dejó de lado la puerta para concentrarse en la rubia que tenía delante, sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Brittany, los cuales acariciaba, empezó a notar como los pezones de la rubia se ponían cada vez más duros. Por su parte, Brittany buscaba el cierre del vestido de Santana y le desabrochó, cuando estaba por quitárselo su móvil sonó, ella no le hizo caso pero la latina si miró, vio como en la pantalla venía el nombre de Sam y una foto de ellos dos juntos, en ese momento Santana se levantó de la cama, se subió la cremallera ante la atónita mirada de Brittany que no entendía nada

**¿Pero…? ¿A dónde vas?**- preguntaba Brittany que no entendía que acababa de suceder

Estaba agitada y desnuda, solo le quedaba un tanga e iba a hacer que la latina quedara con menos ropa, pero en ese momento la latina se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo. Brittany se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a Santana, pero ésta retrocedió y corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación dejando a una confusa Brittany desnuda.

Brittany se tiró en la cama y pegó un puñetazo al colchón con frustración, no entendía nada, todo estaba siendo perfecto y de pronto todo había acabado tan rápido como había empezado. Cerró los ojos y rozo con sus dedos sus labios, aún sentía los labios de la latina, su forma de tocarla y besarla, la habitación aún tenía su perfume... Terminó por levantarse de la cama y se vistió, necesitaba una ducha fría urgentemente. Salió de la habitación una vez estuvo vestida, aún había algunas personas en la fiesta, la mayoría borrachos, otras en las habitaciones haciendo lo que ella estaría haciendo si no fuera por la huida de la latina. Mercedes, Artie, Tina y Mike eran los únicos que quedaban de su grupo, Tina y Mercedes estaban riéndose a carcajadas, Artie atropellaba a todo el que se ponía a su lado, pues borracho no manejaba bien la silla, mientras que Mike, besaba el cuello de tu chica, la cual no le hacía ningún caso. Brittany se acercó para despedirse, pero solo obtuvo las carcajadas de Mercedes y Tina, y un balbuceo de Mercedes que supuso que era un adiós, aunque no estaba segura.

Finn seguramente se habría llevado a Rachel, Kurt y Blaine, los dos hermanastros no solían beber ya que eran los conductores oficiales, Puck seguramente estaría en alguna habitación con una nueva presa, le extrañó no ver ni a Quinn ni a Sam, pero seguramente se habrían ido hace rato, y por supuesto, no había ni rastro de Santana. Así que se alegró de no haber bebido esa noche, la única copa que iba a tomar terminó derramada por el suelo, por lo que su alcohol en sangre era del 0%, por lo menos podía irse en la moto, tal y como llegó.

Brittany llegó a su casa, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha, aún estaba acalorada por lo que había pasado hace un rato, no podía quitarse ese momento de la cabeza. Abrió el baño y se quedó paralizada con lo que vio en su interior, Quinn estaba saliendo de la ducha en ese preciso momento completamente desnuda. Brittany hasta ese momento nunca se había fijado de ese modo en la rubia de ojos verdes, quizás fuera porque en ese momento estaba bastante acalorada o simplemente porque hubiera sido un pecado no mirar a aquella rubia que tenía delante, pero sus ojos se posaron en toda la desnudez de su amiga, se notaba que era animadora, pues todo su cuerpo era escultural, miro sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, terminando en su pecho, todo ello con la boca abierta aún por su sorpresa. Quinn se apresuró en coger una toalla, estaba totalmente colorada, no miraba a Brittany por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

**Nena, ¿quieres que te ayud…?**- Sam entraba en el baño, completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa pícara, su rostro cambió por completo cuando vio que Brittany estaba allí**- Brittany deja que te explique**

**No hace falta**- dijo Brittany saliendo rápidamente del baño y dirigiéndose a su habitación

**Verás**…**- **Sam iba detrás, tapándose como podía

Brittany empezó a tararear mientras se tapaba los oídos y se metía en su habitación, cogió su ipod y puso música mientras se quitaba la ropa y se tumbaba en la cama. _"¿Por qué hoy ligan todos menos yo?" _Ahora se encontraba peor que antes, no solo seguía con el calentón que le había dejado Santana, sino que ahora tenía a Quinn metida también en su cabeza, cosa que hacía que reviviera más intensamente lo que había pasado en casa de Puck. Se terminó quedando dormida en ropa interior, la última imagen que vio antes de quedarse dormida era la de Santana besándola


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Brittany se despertó tarde, había dormido bastante mal, se había levantado muchas veces de madrugada y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación, al ver que no había nadie en el salón, salió y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, esta vez llamó antes de abrir, al no obtener respuesta entró, echó el pestillo y se dio un largo baño mientras escuchaba música, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, el sonido de su móvil sonando fue quien le despertó. Se levantó y se relio una toalla, miró quien le llamaba, era Rachel.

**Hola Rach, ¿qué pasa?**- dijo bostezando

Estuvo hablando un buen rato con Rachel, mientras salía del cuarto de baño, al salir se encontró de frente con Quinn, que al instante se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, Brittany siguió su camino y se metió en su habitación. Escuchaba a Rachel hablar de la fiesta, de que se había peleado con Finn, pero esa misma mañana ya había hecho las paces, escuchó todas las anécdotas de la fiesta y comentaron algunas cosas de la misma, por lo menos la parte en la que Brittany había estado atenta a ésta. Rachel le comentó que había quedado para comer con Kurt y si le apetecía ir, la rubia respondió afirmativamente, no tenía ganas de quedarse en casa viendo como Sam y Quinn se enrollaban, se alegraba por sus amigos, pero después de la noche que había pasado necesitaba que alguien la distrajese para no pensar en Santana y en la forma en la que se fue, ni siquiera tenía su dirección o móvil para llamarla, pensó en pedírselo a Quinn, pero quedaría muy extraño que ella quisiera sus datos, así que tendría que esperar al lunes para hablar con la latina.

Brittany se vistió con lo primero que pilló y salió de su habitación, cogió las llaves de su moto y se disponía a salir

**Britt, espera, ¿podemos hablar?**- Quinn se acercó a ella, aunque no la miraba a los ojos

**He quedado para comer, ¿le dices a Sam que no me espere?**- no tenía ganas de hablar y era evidente, sentía celos, pero no porque estuvieran juntos, sentía celos de que su relación fuera tan fácil, se gustaban y lo habían demostrado. A ella le gustaba Santana, le gustó desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero no dejaban de pelearse, y sabia que no le era indiferente a Santana, pero ésta le huía, ¿por qué no podía ser todo más fácil?

**Lo siento**- dijo Quinn bajando la vista

**¿Qué sientes**?- Brittany la miró confundida

**Lo de anoche…, lo que pasó, debía haber hablado primero contigo, debí preguntarte que te parecía, debí pensar y no dejarme llevar. Pero nuestra amistad es importante y no quiero perderlo por esto, si a ti te molesta que…- **Quinn terminó callándose cuando Brittany la abrazo, le devolvió el abrazo

**No tienes que sentir nada, si os gustáis por mi perfecto, hacéis una linda pareja, lo que deberías sentir de anoche fue el no poner el pestillo a la puerta, aunque tampoco debes avergonzarte de eso, estas muy bien- **dijo riéndose mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua mientras salía de la casa, dejando dentro a una Quinn con una sonrisa y con las mejillas encendidas

Brittany pasó la tarde con Rachel y Kurt, hablaron de Nueva York, aunque en ese tema ella escuchaba y no hablaba tanto, ya que Kurt y Rachel les estaba relatando a todos los lugares que querían ir, hablaron de moda, bueno, Kurt habló de moda; Brittany se divertía con ellos, aunque Rachel podía ser muy pesada, no había tiempo para aburrirse con ellos y le encantó la idea de estar distraída y no pensar en cierta latina. Cuando la tarde avanzaba en la cafetería se reunieron más miembros, Tina, Mike y Mercedes llegaron y se sentaron con ellos, Brittany se entretenía mucho hablando con Mike, ambos tenían en común su pasión por el baile, por lo que podía hablar horas con él de lo mismo sin aburrirse. Artie llegó uno de los últimos, se puso al lado de Brittany y no dejaba de tontear con ella, cosa que Brittany no se dio cuenta, pero los demás si lo hiceron. Por último, llegaron Quinn y Sam de la mano, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, miraron a Brittany, pero ésta solo sonreía ante la nueva pareja. Ante las dudas de todos, Brittany y Sam aclararon que no eran pareja, solo amigos, le contaron lo mismo que en su día contaron a Quinn, cosa que dejó a todos más tranquilo ya que no habría malos rollos en el Glee Club, pero sobre todo alegró a Artie, que vio luz verde para entrarle a Brittany, cosa que se notó bastante, ya que no dejó de hablarle en toda la noche, acaparando por completo su atención. Rachel y Kurt al ver que prácticamente estaban allí todos, llamaron a sus respectivas parejas, Finn apareció con Puck, por lo que estaban todos, a excepción de la latina, que no había cogido el teléfono cuando Quinn la llamó.

Fueron todos juntos a cenar y después se dirigieron a la casa de Sam y Brittany, aparte de Quinn nadie sabía donde vivian, asi que aprovecharon para enseñarles la casa y montar una mini fiesta allí, Finn, Sam y Puck se fueron a por las bebidas, mientras los demás fueron al supermercado que seguía abierto por los pelos, para comprar algo para picar. Una vez estuvo todo preparado empezó la fiesta, fue una fiesta muy diferente a la anterior, en esta ocasión Brittany sí bebió ya que no tenía que conducir, bailó con todos, e incluso, cuando el alcohol empezó a hacerse notar, empezó a hacer un baile sensual, quitándose algunas prendas de la ropa, pero sin llegar a desnudarse. Los chicos la vitoreaban, sobre todo Puck y Artie, que eran los únicos solteros, Mercedes y Tina volvían a estar demasiado alegre, Sam y Quinn se besaban en el sofá, al igual que Finn y Rachel. Mike ajeno a todos, seguía bailando.

Por propuesta de Rachel, terminaron jugando a la botella, entre risas y besos pasaron la noche, hasta que todos terminaron medio muertos, era tarde o muy temprano, según como se mirase, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, ninguno tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, bien porque estaban muy borrachos y no podían ni dar ni un paso o bien porque no querían que sus padres los vieran en ese estado, asi que terminaron durmiendo todos en casa de Brittany. Pusieron sabanas y cojines por el suelo y se tumbaron a dormir allí, Sam y Brittany dormían en sus habitaciones, por el suelo de sus respectivas habitaciones también había gente durmiendo

Por la mañana, o más bien, al mediodía unas risas despertó a Brittany, cosa que hizo que maldijera, tenía una buena resaca, miro por donde venían las risas, se trataba de Puck que estaba haciéndole una foto

**¡Puck lárgate!- **gritó lanzándole un zapato, ya que fue lo primero que pilló, Puck salió entre risas, alguien también se quejó por el grito

Brittany sintió una presión en su cuerpo, miro y vio que era Quinn, estaba dormida a su lado, su pierna estaba entrelazada con las suyas y su brazo rodeaba su cintura, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que estaba en ropa interior, se miró y ella estaba igual. No le dio más importancia y se volvió a acostar, los parpados le pesaban, durmió hasta que volvió a despertar, esta vez más despejada, salió de la cama, esta vez estaba sola, al pisar el suelo pisó algo blando, al mirar vio que era Rachel que seguía dormida, balbuceaba entre sueños hablando de Barbra. _"No puede evitar hablar de lo mismo ni en sueños"_ pensó Brittany mientras se reía y salía de la habitación, después de haberse puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

En el salón estaban todos comiendo, Artie se movió para dejarle sitio a su lado, así que se terminó sentando entre él y Mike. Puck y Finn se reían mientras miraban el móvil de Puck, Brittany sin decir nada se levantó y cogió el móvil, se alejó corriendo como una niña chica mientras miraba las fotos. Se paró al ver la que Puck le había echado, sintió como Puck le quitaba el móvil

**Esta foto no se borra**- dijo levantando las cejas y sonriendo

**¿Qué foto**?- preguntaron algunos

**Ahh, ¿eso es lo que hacías hoy en nuestra habitación**?- preguntó Blaine

**Una de Quinn y yo durmiendo juntas**- dijo sin darle mucha importancia Brittany, como todos la miraron sin entender y pidieron a Puck que la enseñase

Puck no se hizo mucho de rogar y enseñó la foto con una gran sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Brittany y Quinn incrédulos, después regresaron la mirada a la foto. Ambas rubias, Brittany y Quinn, estaban en ropa interior, abrazadas, Brittany abrazaba la cintura de Quinn, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, la cabeza de Quinn estaba en el pecho de Brittany y una de sus manos estaba encima de su pecho. Si no fuera porque había habido más gente en la habitación esa noche, todos hubieran pensado que esa noche las dos rubias habían hecho algo más que dormir.

Quinn le exigió que borrase la foto, Sam también, pero Puck se negaba a hacerlo, Quinn y Sam fueron hacia Puck y forcejearon para quitarle el móvil, en ese momento, todos escucharon un "pi pi", los móviles de todos había sonado a la vez, al mirar, vieron que a todos les había llegado esa misma imagen. En el forcejeo, tocaron las teclas sin querer y la foto había sido mandada a todos los contactos de Puck


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

En menos de una hora esa foto había llegado a las redes sociales, había muchos comentarios, la mayoría por salidos, Puck se reía mientras leía todos los comentarios que escribían la gente. Quinn, Brittany y Sam estaban bastantes molestos, por lo menos al principio, al final terminaron tomándoselo a broma, ya estaba hecho y no podían hacer nada.

**¡Quinn nos vieron ayer darnos el lote en el polígono!**- leía Brittany riéndose

**Vaya y yo que creía que estábamos siendo discretas**- respondió Quinn entre risas

Estuvieron un rato mirando los comentarios, pero después pasaron de ellos y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, aunque Sam a veces lanzaba malas miradas a Puck, tenía motivos, se había metido en la habitaciones de las chicas, le había hecho una foto a sus dos rubias y si fuera poco ahora esa foto estaría por Internet.

El fin de semana dentro de lo que cabía había estado genial, salieron un viernes de fiesta a casa de Puck, el sábado salieron todos juntos y hasta la noche del domingo no se separaron, definitivamente había sido un buen fin de semana. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Sam le preguntó a Brittany si le molestaba su relación con Quinn, aunque no eran novios eran buenos amigos, casi hermanos, bueno en teoría lo eran, por eso Sam no quería que su mejor amiga se enfadara o molestara por esa relación, por no habérselo contado y que se hubiera enterado de una forma tan peculiar, pero Brittany solo les deseo lo mejor.

Se fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, estaba cansada, acariciaba a Lord T, que prácticamente se había quedado todo el fin de semana metido debajo de su cama, no le gustaba cuando había tanta gente, al contrario que su dueña

El lunes llegó y los comentarios sobre la foto con Quinn volvían a hacerse eco, a muchos les gustaba, sobre todo a los chicos, pero muchas chicas hicieron algunos comentarios despectivos, cosa que a Brittany le daba igual. Vio a la chica que estaba deseando ver desde el viernes, su morena estaba entrando en uno de los servicios, así que se apresuró y entró también. Santana estaba retocándose las cejas, Brittany miró que estuvieran solas y se puso a su lado, la latina la miro de reojo, pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, aunque paró porque la presencia de la rubia la ponía nerviosa y no conseguía concentrarse. Sin mediar palabra se fue hacia la salida. Brittany la agarro de la cintura y la paró delante de ella

**No vas a irte, creo que me debes una explicación**- la latina entrecerró los ojos y volvía a mirarla como había estado mirándola toda la semana, con una mirada arrogante, de superioridad

**No te debo nada**- se limito a decir mientras volvía a ir a la salida

**Nos besamos, estuvimos a punto de…**

**No pasó nada, estaba aburrida y me fui cuando me cansé del juego**- se apresuró a decir Santana

**Sé que no es verdad**- Brittany no entendía porque volvía a esa actitud

**Piensa lo que quieras**

Santana apoyó su mano en la puerta para abrirla y así poder salir de una vez del servicio, pero Brittany la giró con fuerza y se pegó a ella mientras la besaba, Brittany sabía que los besos que se habían dado en la fiesta eran de verdad, no era un juego, las dos habían sentido la necesidad de estar juntas, estaba seguro de ello. Pero Santana no le respondió el beso, sino que la empujó y abrió la puerta

**No vuelvas a hacer eso, si tienes ganas de jugar vete con Quinn- **dijo la latina con rabia en sus palabras

Santana se fue rápidamente, Brittany no entendía a que venían esas palabras, pero entonces se acordó de la foto de Puck, a Santana también debió de haberle llegado**.** Maldijo a Puck y se fue a clase. Esa tarde no tenían entrenamiento con las animadoras, ni clases con el Glee Club, así que tenía que ingeniárselas para hablar con Santana antes de terminar las clases. Pero el destino parecía que le jugaba una mala pasada, no habían coincidido en clase, en la cafetería no había forma de acercarse a ella, pues estaba con todo el grupo de las animadoras, y aunque Brittany también era miembro, ella comía con los del Glee Club, donde ahora también se sentaba Quinn, ya que estaba junto a Sam

En la clase de historia Rachel se había sentado junto a Brittany, cosa que a la rubia le sorprendió, ya que había dejado solo a su novio. Ambas atendían a la clase, aunque a la rubia había algo que le extrañaba en la actitud de Rachel, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que la castaña no hablase

**Britt…**- dijo en voz baja para que la profesora no se diera cuenta

**¿Qué?**

**Lo de la foto…ya sabes, la de Quinn y tú, ¿qué paso en verdad?**

**Nada, ¿qué tendría que pasar?- **Brittany no se podía creer que Rachel le estuviera preguntando eso

**Somos amigas, a mi me lo puedes contar, estabais muy abrazadas, incluso Quinn te tocaba el pecho**

**¡Estábamos dormidas!**- Brittany alzó un poco la voz, la profesora la regaño, así que bajo más la voz**- Quinn se cansaría del suelo y se metería en mi cama, hacía calor, habíamos bebido, nos quedamos dormidas, no puse que Quinn estaba durmiendo conmigo hasta la mañana siguiente, además no hubiera podido pasar nada por dos motivos, uno, Quinn es hetero y dos, ¿cómo piensas que hiciéramos algo con todas vosotras en la habitación?**

**Ya me parecía a mi**- se rio Rachel, parecía mucho más relajada

Las clases del día terminaron, así que Brittany fue hacia su moto, miró el aparcamiento y vio que el coche de Santana seguía allí, así que se decidió esperar a que saliera. Sam y Quinn salian acaramelados

**Nos vemos en casa-** le dijo Sam al pasar por al lado de Brittany

**Quizás llegue tarde, tengo algunas cosas que hacer**

**¿Qué cosas?- **preguntó extrañado

**No seas cotilla**- le dio un codazo Quinn mientras se reía

Brittany hablaba con ellos, pero en ese momento vio como la latina se montaba en su coche, por lo que no podía quedarse allí

**Esto…nos vemos luego**- dijo colocándose el casco y montándose en la moto apresuradamente, arrancó y salió de allí

Brittany siguió el coche de Santana a una distancia prudencial, no sabía si la latina reconocería su moto y no quería darle la oportunidad de que saliera huyendo de nuevo, así que estuvo siguiéndola hasta que aparcó el coche delante de una casa. Brittany aceleró e interpuso su moto entre la latina y la casa, cosa que hizo que la morena diese un salto hacia atrás asustada por la proximidad de la moto

**¿Pero qué coño…?**- gritó la latina. Brittany se apresuró a quitarse el casco**- ¡¿Estas idiota?! ¡Casi me atropellas!**

**Pero no lo he hecho- **dijo con una amplia sonrisa-** Santana quiero hablar contigo**

**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo**- dijo pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a su casa

**¿Puedes dejar de huir de mí?**

**Entra- **dijo la latina dejando sorprendida a Brittany

Brittany aparcó bien la moto y se apresuró a entrar en la casa de Santana antes de que esta cambiase de opinión y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Santana se dirigió directamente hacia unas escaleras, la casa era grande, estaba bien decorada, los muebles eran antiguos y estaba todo muy ordenado. Santana le dijo que subiera, por lo que la acompañó por unas escaleras hasta la planta superior, una vez allí se dirigió a la puerta que había al final de un pasillo, entró y dejó la puerta abierta para que la rubia entrase.

La habitación de Santana era justo lo contrario que toda la casa, aunque era una habitación bastante grande, los muebles eran modernos y no antiguos como pasaba con el resto de la casa, había algunas prendas apiladas en una silla, Santana tiró la mochila en el suelo, al lado de un escritorio. Las paredes de la habitación eran de un gris oscuro, tenía la habitación llena de poster de cantantes y encima de la mesa había una repisa con varios discos de música.

Santana se sentó en una silla y se cruzo de manos y piernas mientras miraba a Brittany

**Tú dirás**- se limitó a decir

**Santana estoy cansada de esto, no quiero seguir peleando contigo**

**Normal, no tendrías nada que hacer contra mí**- Brittany suspiró**- Vale, perdona, continua**

**No sé, ¿qué te he hecho? Porque no recuerdo haberte hecho nada para que me trates así- **_"¿Qué me has hecho? Has revolucionado mi vida, ¿te parece poco? Yo antes no era así, y desde que has aparecido no puedo dejar de mirar tus ojos…Dios, no me mires así"_, pensaba la latina mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Brittany

**Quieres mi puesto en las animadoras**- Santana dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no podía pensar en nada cuando la miraba así

**¿Tú puesto**? **No me interesa, estoy en las animadoras porque me gusta bailar, pero no me interesa tu puesto, no estaría ni en las animadoras si no fuera porque Quinn me convenció**

**A Quinn claro, y como últimamente estas tan unida a Quinn, pues haces lo que ella te diga**- la latina volvía a usar un tono borde

**¿Has visto la foto no**?- Brittany se agachó, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Santana**- Solo dormíamos, Puck hizo la foto, todo el grupo habíamos estado bebiendo en mi casa, dimos una fiesta y las chicas durmieron en mi habitación, pero no hicimos nada, solo dormir**

**¡Todo el grupo excepto yo! Claro, eso es lo que os gustaría, que no estuviera en el grupo, ¿verdad?**- Santana se había levantado de golpe, haciendo que Brittany cayese de culo

La latina andaba por la habitación nerviosa y alterada, Brittany se levantó del suelo y la agarró por los brazos para que parase de dar vueltas

**Quinn te llamó, pero no lo cogiste. Nadie quiere que te vayas del grupo**

**El boca trucha, apuesto a que sí**

**Bueno, pues casi nadie, y si dejaras de llamarlo así seguro que dejabais de pelear y os llevaríais mejor**

**¿Yo? ¿Llevarme bien con labios de pez? ¡Nunca!**

**San..cálmate…**- Brittany dejaba que hablara para que se calmara, pero parecía que cada vez estaba más alterada

Santana paró de golpe y se quedó mirando a la rubia, le alteraba escuchar el nombre de Sam y más que ella hablara de él y lo defendiera, sentía ganas de gritarle, de partirle la cara. Pero todo pareció olvidársele cuando Brittany pronuncio su nombre con ese diminutivo, en sus labios quedaba bien, ese "San" pronunciado con la dulce voz de Brittany hacia que se le erizara la piel. La miró más calmada, cosa que hizo que Brittany sonriera ampliamente, la morena no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

Brittany al ver que estaba más relajada la llevo a la cama y se sentó con ella

**¿Entonces qué?**- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

**¿Qué de qué?**- Santana se movió nerviosa, estaban solas en la casa, en su habitación y en la cama

**¿Amigas?**

**Ahh..eso..sí, amigas**- dijo algo decepcionada


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

- **¿Entonces qué?**- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

- **¿Qué de qué?**- Santana se movió nerviosa, estaban solas en la casa, en su habitación y en la cama

- **¿Amigas?**

- **Ahh..eso..sí, amigas**- dijo algo decepcionada

**- ¡Bien!**- dijo pegando un pequeño salto en la cama**- Pues lo primero, dame tu número de teléfono- **Brittany le dio su móvil para que apuntara su número, después le hizo una foto para que saliese su imagen cuando ella le llamase

**- ¡Tenías que haber avisado! Seguro que he salido mal**- dijo Santana

**- Es imposible que tú salgas mal**- dijo Brittany inocentemente, haciendo que Santana se ruborizase un poco

**- San…si te pregunto algo…¿no te enfadas?**- Santana levantó una ceja, pero asintió**- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta de Puck?**- definitivamente Santana no se esperaba esa pregunta, cosa que la pilló con la guardia baja e intentaba buscar una excusa que no fuera "Porque vi una foto en la que salías con el boca trucha, me puse celosa y se me cortó el rollo"**- ¿hice algo mal?**

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! O bueno sí, le ibas a ser infiel al boca trucha, no es que me importase, pero seguro después te arrepentías y me echabas a mí las culpas- **sin quererlo tenía la excusa perfecta

**- ¿Qué? Yo no haría eso, además, Sam no es mi novio, es el novio de Quinn**

**- ¡¿Quinn y el boca trucha?!**- Santana grito de la misma sorpresa, Brittany asintió con una sonrisa**- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué yo no me había enterado?**

**- En la fiesta de Puck, si no estuvieras siempre a la defensiva te hubieras enterado antes. Pero no cambies de tema…ahora que sabes que no estoy con Sam…**- se acercó más a donde estaba la latina, pegándose a ella**- si te beso…- **acercó más su cara a la de ella hasta quedar a apenas unos milímetros- **¿te enfadas?**- se miraban intensamente, Santana miraba los labios de Brittany, sin previo aviso se lanzó a los labios de la rubia, que sonrió para luego besarla

Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, pero apenas se separaron, se quedaron mirándose, devorándose con la mirada, para volver a fundirse en un beso y echarse en la cama, solo se besaban apasionadamente. Fue Brittany quien tomó el control al rodar en la cama y colocarse encima de la latina, quitándole la parte de arriba del uniforme de las animadoras, beso sus pechos con ganas, le quitó el sujetador, mientras Santana la subía para poder volver a besarle los labios

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, Brittany besaba el cuello de la latina, mientras ésta tocaba el pecho de Brittany desabrochándole el sujetador. Brittany beso el cuerpo de la latina, cada pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo mientras iba hacia su abdomen, iba a quitarle la parte de abajo del uniforme cuando sonó el timbre, Brittany paró mirando a Santana

**¡Olvídalo, sigue!**- la latina estaba excitada y quería sentir a Brittany, poco le importaba quien estuviera llamando a la puerta. Brittany, siguió besándola, pero el timbre insistía

**Puede ser algo importante**- dijo la rubia, dejando pequeños besos en el abdomen de la latina

Santana se levantó de la cama furiosa, esperaba que no fuera ninguna tontería porque podía llegar a matar al que estaba llamando a la puerta, quería dejar que siguieran llamando ya se cansarían, pero el que llamaba al timbre parecía que lo iba a fundir, así que con fastidio se puso la parte de arriba del uniforme de las animadoras, aunque sin el sujetador y bajó las escaleras, dejando a Brittany tumbada en la cama y mirándola con deseo

Santana abrió la puerta y se encontró con Puck apoyado en el marco de la puerta

**Sí que has tardado en abrir muñeca**- Santana había olvidado por completo que había quedado en verse con Puck, esa mañana Puck la buscó para quedar, estaba tan furiosa que necesitaba desahogarse y le dijo que sí, pero lo había olvidado completamente cuando la rubia se presentó en su casa

**¡Lárgate Puck**!- dijo simplemente Santana, había dejado a una rubia medio desnuda en su habitación solo para abrirle a él

**¿Estás de mal humor? Deja que Puckesaurio te haga olvidar tus problemas**- decía Puck mientras entraba en la casa y la cogía en brazos, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Montó a Santana en la mesa del recibidor y la besó

**Puck, para que no quiero**- dijo Santana apartándose, aunque no podía bajarse de la mesa ya que Puck se había metido entre sus piernas

**Tu siempre quieres Santana**- dijo Puck insistiendo una vez más besándola y metiendo la mano por debajo de la parte de arriba del uniforme de las animadoras, tocándole los pechos

**¡Pues hoy no**!- dijo quitándole la mano de dentro de la camiseta

**¿San**?- se escuchó la voz de Brittany

Brittany había bajado, había escuchado la puerta cerrarse, pero la latina no había vuelto a subir, cosa que le extrañó, por lo que decidió vestirse y bajar en busca de la morena por si había pasado algo. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era la escena que tenía delante, Puck tenía agarrada a Santana, una de sus manos la tenía en sus muslos, mientras que la otra dentro de la camiseta, Santana estaba sentada en la mesa con las piernas abiertas, entre sus piernas estaba colocado Puck

**¿Qué es esto? ¿Me tenías preparado un trío?**- dijo Puck comiéndose con la mirada a Brittany, aún le tenía ganas, pues la vez anterior se había quedado a medias

**¿Habías quedado con él?**- se limitó a preguntar Brittany

**Sí…bueno no sabía que tú…**- respondió nerviosa Santana y algo apenada

**Claro**…- dijo riéndose irónicamente

**Ey chicas, ¿qué pasa?**- preguntó Puck que estaba perdido en esa conversación

**Que me voy**- dijo Brittany, caminando a paso ligero hacia la puerta

Santana empujó a Puck y bajó de la mesa

**No, Britt espera… Puck se va ya**- dijo Santana agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera

**¡Pero si aún no nos hemos acostado!- **se quejó Puck

**¡Lárgate Puck!-** Santana estaba empezando a cabrearse, así que Puck no tentó a la suerte y se dirigió a la puerta

**No hace falta que te vayas-** dijo Brittany parando a Puck- **soy yo quien se va**

**Pero Britt…**- Santana no sabía que decirle para que se quedara, quería decirle muchas cosas pero con Puck delante no podía

**No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, ahora somos AMIGAS**- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigas

Sin más Brittany se fue, se montó en la moto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. _"Si llego a saber esto no le digo que abra la puerta, aunque mejor, ¿Qué era su pasatiempo mientras llegaba Puck? Brittany no aprendes"_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Brittany llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta con un portazo, en el sofá estaban Sam y Quinn enrollándose

**¿Qué pasa te has mudado aquí y no me he enterado?**- dijo bastante molesta Brittany, no le importaba que Quinn estuviera allí, es más, le gustaba, se llevaba bien con ella, pero encontrárselos así solo le hacía pensar en Santana y Puck y eso hacía que se pusiera de mala leche

**¡Brittany!**- le regañó Sam sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga

**No importa Samy, nos vemos luego**- dijo dándole un pico

**No, Quinnie, espera**- dijo Brittany al ver que realmente se iba a ir**- lo siento, he tenido un mal día y lo he pagado contigo. ¿Me perdonas?**- dijo haciendo un puchero

**Claro, no te preocupes**- dijo la otra rubia sinceramente mientras le sonreía**- ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**Nada...una tontería, no sé ni porque me sorprendo**- no es que no quisiera contárselo a Quinn, pero si hay algo que no soportaba Sam era escuchar el nombre de Santana, ambos se llevaban realmente mal y no quería empezar una discusión ni escuchar los reproches de su amigo por haber ido a ver a Santana, además no tenía forma de explicarle que no se habían peleado, bueno si tenía forma, lo que le pasaban eran ¿celos? Sí, definitivamente estaba celosa de Puck**- Voy a darme una ducha. Perdóname, ¿vale?**- volvió a insistir a Quinn

**Esta olvidado**- dijo abrazándola

Brittany se metió en el baño y se dio una larga ducha, puso la música y dejó su mente en blanco, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, solo quería que el agua la renovase, era la segunda vez que se había quedado a medias con Santana. Recordó a Santana en esa mesa con Puck entre sus piernas, sus manos en ese perfecto pecho en el que momentos antes ella había estado tocando y besando… No, no seguir pensando en eso. Cerró el agua y salió del baño, se vistió antes de salir. Sólo estaba Quinn en el salón viendo la televisión

**¿Y Sam?**- preguntó mientras se tumbaba en el sofá poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Quinn

**Ha ido a por algo de comer, ¿estás mejor?- **Brittany se limitó a asentir**- ¿puedo preguntar qué te pasaba?**

**Si te lo digo, ¿no se lo cuentas a Sam?**- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba mirando a su amiga

**Claro, tú eres mi amiga, puedes confiar en mi**

**Es por Santana…**- dijo bajando un poco la vista

**¿Volvieron a pelear**?

**No, estuve en su casa, para aclarar el porqué le caigo tan mal y hacer las paces**- Quinn la escuchaba con atención, espero hasta que su amiga prosiguiera**- Santana creía que quería su puesto en las animadoras, ya le he explicado que eso a mí no me interesa**

**Pero, ¿no te creyó?**

**Sí, si hicimos las paces, incluso somos amigas**

**¿Entonces?**- Quinn estaba confusa, tenía que haber algo más, no podía haber llegado de tan mal humor si habían hecho las paces, por suerte los genes López no se pegaban

**Nos besamos…- **dijo casi en un susurro bajando la cabeza, pero que Quinn escuchó perfectamente

**Espera, ¡¿qué?**!** ¿Pero tú…a ti…? ¿Te gustan las mujeres?**

**Sí, bueno soy, bicuriosa**- Quinn se había quedado mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos

**¡¿Y qué pasó**?!

**Nada, llegó Puck, ya que Santana había quedado con él y me fui**- dijo con algo de tristeza al recordar lo sucedido

**¿Pero te gusta Santana**?- Quinn no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

**Sí**…- Brittany se ruborizo y clavó su mirada en sus manos, las cuales movía nerviosamente

**Britt…en buena te fuiste a fijar**- a Quinn no le gustaba ver tan triste a su amiga, pero tenía que ser sincera con ella**- ¿Sabes que para Santana es solo un jue…?**

**Sí, lo sé**- dijo cortándola, sabía que para Santana no era más que un pasatiempo, una distracción para cuando necesitaba tener a alguien, que le daba igual que fuera ella o fuera Puck, pero le dolía escucharlo**- No digas nada, ni a Santana, por favor**

**Tranquila**- Quinn abrazó a su amiga

Sam no tardó en llegar con la comida, Quinn y Brittany estaban calladas, cosa que Sam no notó ya que no dejaba de hablar y hacer imitaciones, cosa que las rubias reían para que Sam no sospechara nada, pero la verdad es que ninguna estaba muy pendiente del rubio. Brittany estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y Quinn la miraba preocupada y triste por ver así a la rubia de ojos azules

La mañana siguiente llegó, la primera hora era clase de español, se sentó en su mesa, junto a Sam, las parejas ya estaban hechas y si Sam se sentaba con Quinn, Brittany se tendría que sentar con Santana, cosa que Sam no quería, no quería que su amiga tuviera que pasar un mal rato por culpa de la latina.

Santana llego cuando la clase casi iba a empezar, se dirigió a su mesa, dirigiéndole una mirada a Brittany, pero ésta hablaba con Rachel, que estaba sentada detrás de ella, y no se dio cuenta de que Santana había llegado. Cuando Brittany sintió la llegada del profesor se sentó bien y miró al frente, Santana estaba mirándola de reojo y la rubia se percató de eso, pero empezó a atender a la clase y a hablar por notas con Quinn y Sam, y alguna también caía a Rachel.

El resto de las clases la pasaron con miradas furtivas entre las dos chicas. Santana había intentado acercarse a Brittany en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que se acercaba alguien se interponía entre las dos. En una ocasión fue Rachel, que junto a Kurt y Blaine, estaban hablando con la rubia, Santana se acercó y se puso al lado de Brittany para poder intentar explicarle lo que pasó el día anterior.

**Britt…-**dijo en voz baja, pero entonces Rachel se abrazó al brazo de Brittany mientras le hablaba, requiriendo toda su atención, por lo que la latina no pudo continuar. Lo intentó varias veces pero siempre se veía interrumpida por alguna estupidez de la castaña, hasta que se hartó- **Enana, ¿por qué no te vas a hacer una nueva película del señor de los anillos y dejas de incordiar?**- los cuatros allí presentes, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Brittany se giraron para mirar a Santana

**¿Por qué no te marchas tú?** **No sé qué haces aquí, ya que nadie te aguanta**- le respondió Rachel, aunque se puso un poco detrás de Brittany por si a la latina le daba por saltar encima de ella para arrancarle los pelos

**Rach**…- dijo Brittany intentando poner paz

**¿Qué? Es la verdad**- respondió sin entender porque Brittany la defendía, Santana se fue de allí indignada

Otra de las veces que intentó acercarse a ella, estaba con Quinn y Sam, no le hacía gracia acercarse en ese momento, pero su rubia apenas pasaba tiempo solas, por lo que tenía que aprovechar, esperaba que Quinn se pusiera de su parte y eso le dio valor para ir hacia la rubia. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Sam se puso a la defensiva y soltó algunos comentarios despectivos hacia Santana, que no se quedó callada y empezó a insultarlo. Las dos rubias intentaban calmarlos, Quinn con Santana y Brittany con Sam, pero no lo conseguían, así que los alejaron, poniendo así también tierra de por medio entre Brittany y Santana. Santana no podía creerse que le estuviera costando tanto trabajo hablar con Brittany, si no era por una cosa era por otra, pero no había conseguido hablar con ella.

En los entrenamientos con las animadoras vio una buena oportunidad para que pudieran hablar, no estarían ni la pesada de Rachel ni el estúpido de Sam, por lo que aprovecharía para hablar con ella, pero el destino parecía que le jugaba una mala pasada a la latina, ya que la entrenadora Sylvester, mandó llamar a Quinn y a ella, por lo que estuvieron toda la sesión de entrenamientos en el despacho hablando de las competiciones y la entrenadora quejándose como siempre del Glee Club.

Santana esperaba a Brittany en la puerta del salón del Glee Club, antes de empezar hablaría con ella, se había dado prisa para poder estar allí la primera, todos fueron entrando, ella venía alegremente hablando con Mike. Brittany al ver a Santana en la puerta sabía que estaba esperándola. Dejó que Mike entrara mientras ella se rezagaba y se quedaba fuera con Santana

**Hola**- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

**Ho…hola-** ahora que la tenía delante se había puesto nerviosa y más al ver cómo le sonreía, esa sonrisa hacía que se desconcentrase, que se le olvidase todo

**Hoy no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar nada**- dijo la rubia riéndose un poco

**Si…Britt, yo quería explicarte lo de ayer…**- empezó Santana, pero se vio interrumpida por Puck que acababa de llegar a donde estaban las chicas y le soltó un morreo sin que la latina pudiera reaccionar

**Nena, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos**- dijo mientras le cogía el culo

Brittany bajó la mirada y se le borró de golpe la sonrisa que tenía, entró en el aula donde ya estaban reunidos todos los del Glee, se sentó en uno de los asientos libres que quedaba, a su lado había otro libre, que ocupó rápidamente Santana que entró después de ella con mala cara.

El señor Shue hablaba de las canciones y los bailes que harían, una de las canciones que cantarían sería Valerie y sus protagonistas serían Brittany y Mike, ya que eran los que mejor bailaban, ambos bailarines se miraron y se sonrieron. Brittany estaba emocionada, ni siquiera le importó las quejas de Rachel, aunque al final incluso Rachel terminó reconociendo que era lo mejor, no se había decidido aún quien sería quien cantara la canción. Brittany y Mike se levantaron y estuvieron hablando de los días que quedarían para ensayar la coreografía, pero mientras hablaban unos gritos hicieron que se volvieran hasta donde estaba el grupo, Santana y Rachel discutían sobre algo del baile, no sabían bien como había empezado la discusión, pero se acercó junto a los demás. El señor Shue no estaba por lo que sin un profesor de por medio aquello se podía poner feo

**Pues bailo mejor que tú**- dijo Rachel alterada

**Santana es una experta bailando**- fue Sam quien hablo, todos se le quedaron mirando extrañado, que el rubio hablara bien de Santana no era algo normal**- cuando hay una barra y billetes de por medio**- se rio, haciendo que todos rieran con él

Santana se iba a lanzar sobre Sam, había pasado un mal día, se sentía impotente pues cada vez que se acercaba a Brittany pasaba algo, su día había sido horroroso y no iba a permitir que alguien como Sam le hablara de esa manera, se abalanzó sobre él, pero dos brazos la agarraron fuertemente por la cintura

**Ya… San, cálmate- **los brazos pertenecían a Brittany que la agarraba con fuerza, el contacto de su piel con la de ella hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda su piel, escuchar ese diminutivo en sus labios hacia que se olvidara de todo. Dejó de intentar sacarle los ojos a Sam y se quedó quieta, en los brazos de aquella rubia

Todos se extrañaron que Santana López se hubiera calmado solo con que Brittany se lo dijera, tampoco entendían desde cuando Santana y Brittany se llevaban bien, pues desde un principio se la habían pasado peleando. Brittany le dio la mano a Santana y la sentó a su lado en una de las sillas, todos se quedaron callados un rato, pero Kurt prosiguió con el tema del baile y todos dejaron de mirar a las dos chicas para empezar a hablar, la única que si las miraba de reojo era Quinn


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

La hora del Glee Club terminó, no volvió a haber peleas, Santana y Brittany se miraban de reojo y ambas sonreían cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ya no seguían con las manos dadas, pero si tenían sus meñiques entrelazados, ninguna quería perder por completo el contacto.

Todos fueron saliendo del aula, pero ni Santana ni Brittany se levantaron, se quedaron sentadas viendo como todos salían, Sam no se iba a ir, no quería dejar a Brittany a solas con Santana para que ésta la lastimara, pero Quinn terminó por llevárselo

Por primera vez en todo el día estaban completamente a solas, Santana se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta, cosa que le extrañó bastante a Brittany, y a la vez la decepcionaba, volvía a salir corriendo como cada vez que estaban a solas, pero para sorpresa de Brittany no se fue, sino que hecho el pestillo a la puerta

**Así nadie nos molestará y podremos hablar tranquilas**- dijo la latina al ver la cara de Brittany

**¿Y de que hay que hablar**?- lo sabía perfectamente pero no quería hablar de Puck

**Britt…, quería explicarte lo que paso ayer…**- Britt se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla

**No hay nada que explicar, todo está bien San- **dijo con una sonrisa

**Pero…**- insistió Santana

**Sé de tu "relación" con Puck**- hizo un gesto con las manos marcando las comillas

**No es una relación, no es nada, es solo…diversión**- añadió rápidamente Santana

**¿Y lo nuestro que fue**?** ¿Un entretenimiento?**- Brittany tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero prefería saber de una vez que podía esperar de ella

**No**…**no fue…es…**- Santana tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa y no sabía muy bien que responder. Brittany se sentó en unas sillas y se la quedo mirando. Miraba intentaba no mirar esos ojos azules, pero le era imposible apartar la vista de esos ojos en los que se perdía, eran como un oasis. Finalmente, después de un prolongado silencio y viendo que Brittany no dejaba de mirarla esperando una respuesta habló**- No sé lo que es…yo nunca sentí esto por nadie…es algo nuevo…**- terminó por ruborizarse

**San…voy a serte muy sincera**- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella**- me gustas, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero no quiero un juego, no quiero que estés conmigo lunes, miércoles y viernes, y los martes, jueves y sábados estés con Puck**

**¿Y qué pasa los domingos?**- dijo un poco en plan broma para relajar el ambiente

**¿Algún día debes descansar no?** **Tanto sexo es malo**- dijo riéndose, cosa que hizo que Santana también riera

**Yo no estoy preparada para una relación**- dijo finalmente Santana

**¿Quién ha hablado de una relación**?- la latina la miró confusa**- no nos conocemos, podemos empezar por ser amigas y después quien sabe**

**No se…**- dijo Santana mirando los labios se Brittany, Brittany lo vio y la beso, cosa que Santana respondió al momento, pero fue un beso rápido, ya que la latina nada más se separó se quedo mirando para la puerta para comprobar que nadie lo hubiera visto**- ¿Y besas a todas tus amigas?**

**Solo a las latinas**- rio cogiendo su mochila. Santana también se rió, la abrazó con fuerza

Desde ese día Santana y Brittany estaban más unidas, a Sam no le gustaba que Brittany se llevara tan bien con Santana, no le caía bien la latina, pero sabía del gran corazón de su amiga y que era capaz de darle una oportunidad incluso a quien no se lo merecía. Santana y Brittany se habían hecho amigas rápidamente, aunque apenas se veían fuera del instituto, las regionales estaban cerca y Brittany quedaba todos los días para ensayar la coreografía con Mike, ninguno de los dos bailarines dejaban que nadie viera la coreografía, pues querían enseñárselos a todos cuando estuvieran terminada.

Finalmente se había decidido que fuera Santana quien cantara la canción de Valerie, cosa que a Rachel no le hacía gracia y hubo discusiones por culpa de eso. A Brittany prácticamente la obligaron a sentarse al lado de Santana en las clases del Glee Club, cosa que la rubia hacia encantada, pero sus compañeros preferían que fuera Brittany quien se sentara a su lado, ya que la rubia sabía justo cuando Santana entraba en modo "Snix" y conseguía agarrarla antes de que saltara sobre algún compañero, sin saber tampoco como, Brittany era la única que conseguía relajarla, solo una palabra de Brittany podía hacer que Snix se esfumara y volviera Santana

Pero aunque no pudieran verse, se escribían mensajes, a veces hablaban por la noche, largas horas, ambas tenían la necesidad de hablar todas las noches antes de dormirse, la voz de la otra era lo último que escuchaban antes de cerrar los ojos.

Faltaba apenas una semana para las regionales y todos estaban nerviosos, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, por una vez Brittany agradecía tener entrenamiento con las animadoras, ya que eso le daba tiempo para estar con Santana, pero lo mejor era que podía bailar sin la presión de que todo dependía de ella, bueno y de Mike. Bromeaba con Quinn y Santana siempre que la entrenadora gritaba a las demás animadoras, las tres se llevaban bastante bien.

A un grito de la entrenadora todas las porristas empezaron de nuevo la coreografía y terminaron haciendo una pirámide, Quinn era la que estaba encima del todo, encima de los hombros de Santana y Brittany que estaban justo debajo suya, apoyadas cada una en el hombro de la otra, la rubia y la morena se miraban y sonreían, tanto que Santana no se molestó en protestar por no estar en la cúspide. Una de las animadoras se movió cuando no debía hacerlo, haciendo que toda la pirámide acabara en el suelo, Quinn acabó encima de todas, Brittany se había golpeado el brazo y tenía un rasguño pero nada grave, Santana en cambio se quejaba del tobillo. Entre Brittany y Quinn la llevaron a la enfermería, estuvieron revisándola y descartaron que fuese una fractura, le vendaron el pie, pues se había hecho un esguince.

**¡Si no puedo actuar en las regionales la mataré!**- gritaba Santana furiosa, para una vez que tendría un solo en una actuación importante se accidentaba, no era justo

**Te llevaré a casa- **se ofreció Quinn

**Os acompaño**- dijo Brittany

**No, tu mejor te quedas**- dijo la latina haciendo que Brittany se entristeciera**- Britt, tienes hoy que enseñarles la coreografía a esa panda de inútiles**

**Es verdad…, pero yo quería ir…**- dijo Brittany con la mirada triste**- iré cuando termine**

**Acabarás tarde, así que no te preocupes nos veremos mañana**- dijo Santana sonriente, quería que Brittany fuera a verla, pero siempre acababan muy tarde los ensayos y no quería que Brittany fuera sola a su casa para volverse cuando estuviera todo aún más oscuro y sola

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando Santana estaba en la cama, estaba mirando el móvil, Brittany aún no la había llamado, cosa que era muy rara, siempre hablaban sobre esa hora, y le extrañaba que no le hubiera mandado ni un mensaje ni le hubiera llamado, y más ahora que estaba lastimada. Entonces escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, se sobresaltó y vio a Brittany entrando por ella

**¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta? ¡Podrías haberte caído!**- Santana hablaba rápido a causa del susto que se había llevado

**No quería llamar por si tus padres dormían, es muy tarde**- dijo Brittany apenada, sin moverse del lado de la ventana

**¿Por qué has venido**? **Es muy tarde, no quiero que te vayas sola tan tarde**- dijo Santana intentando levantarse

**No te levantes**- Brittany corrió hacia ella y la tumbó nuevamente en la cama, sentándose en ella al lado de Santana**- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato? No quiero volver a casa**

**Claro, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Te ha molestado el boca trucha?**- dijo Santana con el entrecejo fruncido, Brittany parecía triste, bastante triste, nunca la había visto así

**No…pero hoy ha sido un día muy largo…ha habido peleas en el ensayo**- dijo triste a Santana

**¿Y cuándo no las hay**? **Aunque me alegra saber que también las hay cuando yo no estoy, siempre me culpan a mí de todas las peleas**- dijo fastidiada Santana

**Sí…, pero esta vez ha sido peor…todos se han peleado entre sí, todas las parejas han roto, no quiero volver a casa, Sam y Quinn siguen discutiendo, he tenido que salir porque no soportaba más la situación**- Santana la abrazó con dulzura, Brittany apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la latina, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo consolándola

**Puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche, mis padres estarán fuera por unos días**- dijo Santana besándole la cabeza

**Me alegro que no estuvieras allí, no querría que tu también te enfadases, no quiero estar alejada de ti**- le dio un beso en los labios a la latina, que esta le respondió, era un beso tierno, dulce, pero corto

**Eso no va a pasar, y cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado?**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Brittany se quedo mirándola, suspiro y se sentó poniéndose en frente, entonces empezó a relatarle lo que había sucedido esa tarde

**Flashback**

Brittany iba hacia el salón de actos, estaba preocupada porque no había podido acompañar a Santana a su casa, le pareció bien que Quinn la llevara, pero ella también quería ir, pero comprendió que Mike estaba esperándole para que les enseñaran los pasos de baile a los demás miembros. Al llegar al salón de actos escuchó gritos, no se sorprendió mucho, pues siempre se estaban gritando por cualquier tontería, pero al llegar vio que no era solo uno quien gritaba, todos se estaban gritando entre sí.

Al entrar Sam se acercó apresuradamente a la rubia

**¿Dime tu lo sabías?**- preguntó bastante enfadado

**¿El qué?**- preguntó Brittany confundida

**¡Claro que lo sabía ella es una experta en separar parejas!**- gritó Tina poniéndose a la defensiva delante de una aún más confundida Brittany

**¡Déjala en paz!**- gritó Mike, que también estaba alterado a Tina

**¡Vaya que bien la defiendes!**- grito furiosa Tina

**Claro, si ahora se han hecho muy amigos**- agregó con ironía Artie

**¿Pero qué**…?- Brittany cada vez entendía menos, intentaba preguntar qué pasaba pues le llovían acusaciones y no sabía de que hablaban

**¡Creia que eras mi amiga! Las animadoras deben haberte comido la cabeza, no me esperaba esto de ti Brittany**- ahora era Rachel la que le recriminaba cosas a la rubia**- ¿También sabias lo de Santana verdad?**

**¿Santana? ¿Qué pasa con Santana?**- eso sí le interesaba más, pero de nuevo los gritos entre todos hacían que Brittany no entendiera que pasaba y cada vez se quedara más confusa.

Estuvieron un buen rato dando gritos, ahora se lo daban entre ellos, aunque algunas recriminaciones le caían a Brittany que miraba a un lado y otro intentando en vano enterarse de que estaba sucediendo. Fue tanto el tiempo que se pasaron así que a Quinn le dio tiempo de regresar de casa de Santana, Brittany iba a ir a preguntarle cómo había dejado a su latina, pero Sam al igual que había hecho con ella, le empezó a preguntar, pronto Quinn también se vio envuelta en gritos y reproches, pero Quinn respondió y se unió a los que gritaban. Brittany pudo escuchar entre los gritos algo de Finn y Quinn y un hotel, de Finn y Santana en otro hotel, cosa que a Brittany no le gustó nada, miraba mal a Finn por partida triple, de ser verdad había engañado a su amiga Rachel, había traicionado a Sam con Quinn, cosa que tampoco le gusto de la rubia de ojos verdes, pero sobre todo, por Santana, ¿Qué le habría visto Santana a Finn? En cierto modo con Puck podría entenderlo, tenía su encanto de chico malo, ¿pero Finn?

Tina y Mike seguían discutiendo, junto a Artie, cosa que no entendía del todo, solo escuchó algo de cuernos, pero no sabía que pensar, la que más enfadada y recriminaba era Tina, pero no entendía que hacia Artie en esa ecuación, porque por la mente de la rubia ni se le ocurría pensar que Mike y Artie hubieran tenido un lio. Blaine y Kurt discutían porque cada uno estaba a favor de un grupo u otro y también Blaine estaba molesto porque Kurt sabía lo de Finn y no le había dicho nada.

Mercedes intentaba en vano poner paz entre sus compañeros, pero sin ningún éxito, ya que todos estaban bastante cabreados, en ese momento deseaba que el señor Shue estuviera allí y pusiera algo de orden. El único que parecía divertirse con la situación era Puck, que estaba sentado en la primera fila de las gradas mirando divertido todo lo que estaba pasando. Brittany se acercó a él

**¿Te parece divertido?- **dijo Brittany molesta ya que no hacía nada por parar la pelea

**¡Mucho!**- dijo riéndose**- Solo falta el barro**- dijo señalando a Quinn y Rachel que ahora estaban por los suelos tirándose de los pelos, mientras algunos de sus compañeros la separaban sin dejar de gritarse los unos a los otros. Brittany se llevaba las manos a la boca sorprendida, confusa y sin saber qué hacer

**¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué están así?**- Brittany estaba apenada, nerviosa y sin saber si subir al escenario y separarlas y que volvieran a gritarle o correr y llamar al señor Shue

**Pues veras**- Puck se aclaró la garganta haciéndose el interesante**- Rachel se enteró de que el año pasado Santana y él se acostaron, cosa que Finn le había negado con anterioridad, por lo que ayer rompieron, Kurt lo sabía y no había dicho nada, ni siquiera a Blaine, así que Blaine está enfadado porque su novio no le tiene la confianza suficiente como para contarle algo así**- mientras relataba iba señalando uno a uno a los nombrados**- Tina esta celosa de ti, porque pasas mucho tiempo con Mike y os lleváis muy bien, el otro día Mike quedó con Tina pero a él se le olvidó porque estaba en los ensayos contigo, así que Tina piensa que tenéis una aventura, porque Mike últimamente huele mucho a tu perfume, Artie, que esta colado por ti,- **Brittany se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pues era verdad que Artie había estado pendiente de ella, pero creía que era por amabilidad, no tenía ni idea de que estuviera enamorado de ella- **está celoso y le echa en cara a Mike que haya engañado a Tina contigo, ya que Mike si sabía que estaba loco por ti. Por otra parte, Finn y Quinn quedaron ayer y Quinn mintió a Sam de donde había estado, cosa que ahora tanto Rachel como Sam piensan que se terminaron liando, cosa nada extraña, Sam y Rachel creen que tú lo sabes porque bueno, eres amiga de Quinn y os lo contáis todo**- Puck terminó el relato y se quedo pensativo**- Sí, ese es el resumen**

Brittany estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, fue hacia donde estaban todos e intento llamar su atención, pero los gritos de todos hacían que la voz de la rubia quedara ahogada. Así que Brittany fue hacia donde estaba la batería y empezó a dar porrazos con los palillos hasta que todos se callaron

**¡¿Os estáis escuchando?!**- dijo Brittany alterada, dejo caer los palillos y se acercó a sus compañeros, que se miraban con resentimiento y rabia**- Tina, eres mi amiga, ¿de verdad crees que voy a traicionar tu amistad para liarme con tu novio? Deberías confiar más en él y debiste preguntarme, así te lo hubiera aclarado, me cae bien Mike, nos entendemos en el baile, pero nada más. Y Blaine, no puedes enfadarte porque Kurt no te cuente un secreto que no es suyo.**- Brittany dio la espalda a ese grupo para enfrentarse al que estaba en la otra punta del escenario**- Rachel, Finn no debió mentirte con lo de Santana**- Rachel se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Finn**- pero no según tengo entendido entonces no eran nada, no puedes ponerte celosa de algo del pasado**- Finn asentía**- Sam…**- dijo la rubia poniéndose delante de él**- me duele que pienses que si supiera que Quinn te engaña, me pondría de su parte**- Sam bajó la mirada arrepentido, la verdad es que se dejó llevar por la rabia del momento al recriminarle a su amiga, pero sabía que en verdad ella nunca lo traicionaría**- pero, ¿le has preguntado a Quinn si es verdad? ¿o solo la has acusado?**

**¡Solo me ha acusado!**- respondió furiosa Quinn

**¿Y por qué me mentiste?**- empezó de nuevo Sam

**¡Por qué te pones celoso!**- le gritó Quinn

**¡Sus motivos tendrá!**- intervino Rachel, cosa que hizo que la discusión entre esos cuatro empezara de nuevo

Mercedes ya se había dado por vencida y se sentó junto a Puck, ambos al ver que todo había empezado y que llevaban un buen rato de discusiones y que no ensayarían terminaron por irse. Blaine y Kurt salieron cada uno por una salida, le siguieron Tina, Mike y Artie, Mike por una puerta y Tina y Artie por otra. Solo quedaron aquellos cinco, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn que seguían discutiendo y Brittany que los miraba sin saber que más hacer.

Finalmente Rachel y Finn se fueron, sin conseguir reconciliarse, mientras que Sam y Quinn parecían que estaban más calmados, incluso se abrazaron, fueron a la casa de los rubios para cenar, ya que era tarde, Quinn quería irse a su casa, pero Sam la convenció de que se quedara con ellos a cenar. Quinn hablaba sobre todo con Brittany, aunque hubiera dejado la pelea atrás seguía molesta y no tenía ganas de hablar con Sam. Pero con cualquier tontería terminaban discutiendo, ya fuera por el canal de la televisión, que termino apagada, o por cualquier comentario que iba lanzado en forma de puyita. Finalmente terminaron discutiendo de nuevo, sobre el mismo tema. Brittany que no podía más salió de la casa y simplemente cuando se dio cuenta estaba en frente de la casa de Santana.

Era tarde y le daba pena llamar, si sus padres estaban no sabría que decirles por la hora de la visita y si no estaba, Santana no podría abrirla, aunque conociendo la cabezonería de la morena, ésta era capaz de bajar y abrir la puerta. Así que simplemente trepó por un árbol y fue hacia la ventana de Santana, se alegró de verla despierta, estaba preciosa.

**Fin Flashback**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Santana había escuchado todo el relato, se había reído bastante, aunque intentó evitarlo no pudo, le hubiera encantado estar allí para verlo, pero también se alegro de no haber estado, ya que ella hubiera terminado también metida en la pelea, se preocupó por Brittany cuando se vio rodea de todos sus compañeros y fue recriminada, le hubiera gustado estar allí para protegerla. Tuvo ganas de matar a Artie, tenía sus sospechas, pero ahora se confirmaba que aquél cretino pretendía a Brittany. Y finalmente, se quedó preocupada por que Brittany se hubiera enterado de lo de Finn, no quería nuevos malentendidos como pasó con Puck. Cogió la mano de Brittany y la besó, mirándola a los ojos

**Sobre lo de Finn…**- empezó Santana

**No necesito que me digas nada, son cosas del pasado**- dijo Brittany sonriéndole

**¿No estás molesta**?- dijo con un poco de miedo a que su respuesta fuese afirmativa. Brittany simplemente se limitó a negar sin borrar su sonrisa

Santana no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse a ella y besarla, cosa que Brittany le respondió al momento, la besaba cada vez más pasional, Santana se recostó en la cama y Brittany se acomodó encima de ella, a diferencia de las veces anteriores iban con calma, besándose tranquilamente, con ternura y cariño, pero pronto los besos empezaron a ser más pasionales, sus lenguas chocaban en sus bocas. Santana abrazaba por el cuello a Brittany, mientras que la rubia metía la mano por debajo del pijama de la latina, mientras acariciaba su trabajado abdomen y subía a su perfecto pecho. La respiración de Santana se aceleraba por momento con cada caricia de su diosa de ojos azules, Brittany empezó a besar el cuello de la morena, mientras dejaba pequeños bocados en el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana, cosa que hacía que a la latina se le erizase la piel. Intentó ponerse ella encima, pero se olvidó de que su pie estaba lastimado e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando lo apoyó. Brittany se dio cuenta y paró

**¿Estás bien?**- dijo preocupada

**S..sí..si**- respondió Santana bastante agitada y agarrando del cuello a Brittany para volverse a besar antes de que a la rubia le diese por decidir que era mejor parar

Así que se fundieron nuevamente en un beso prolongado, Santana le quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme de las animadoras a Brittany, admirando su escultural cuerpo, se giro sobre Brittany para quedar ella encima, teniendo esta vez cuidado con el pie. Empezó a besar el cuerpo de Brittany mientras ésta muy decidida le quitaba la parte de arriba de su pijama, Santana besaba el cuello de Brittany mientras ésta se deshacía de su sujetador y lo lanzaba por la habitación. Nuevamente sus cuerpos rodaron por la cama, para quedar en la posición inicial y así Brittany pudo tomar el control, besó el cuello de la morena mientras bajaba a sus pechos, dejaba dulces besos por ellos, para de improvisto chuparlos con ganas, mientras chupaba uno, tocaba el otro, cuando sintió como los pezones de Santana se endurecían le dio un pequeño mordisco a uno, haciendo soltar un gemido a la latina. Los labios de Brittany empezaron a bajar, besando su abdomen, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, empezó a bajar la parte inferior del pijama de Santana, admirando todo su cuerpo, sus manos subieron por sus muslos y acariciaron sus glúteos, los cuales apretó. Santana la miraba con deseo, Brittany simplemente se paró delante de ella con una sonrisa pícara y empezó a deshacerse de toda su ropa, ante la atenta mirada de Santana que no apartaba la vista de ella, recorriendo la mirada por cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia. Brittany se agachó y empezó a besar las piernas de una agitada Santana, subió por los muslos y mordió uno cerca de la ingle de Santana, que no pude reprimir soltar un pequeño gemido. Brittany se deshizo de las bragas de la latina que en ese momento le estorbaban y tocó sin aviso la entrepierna de Santana, la cual estaba bastante excitada y por lo tanto húmeda, Santana se retorcía de placer cuando Brittany empezó a mover su mano, jugando con el clítoris de la morena. Santana la agarró y la subió para poder besarla, ambas se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera el aire que necesitaban para vivir, mientras tanto Brittany empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de Santana, haciendo que la morena gimiese en su boca, las embestidas de Brittany eran cada vez más rápida, acompañadas del movimiento de cadera de la latina, Brittany notaba como los músculos de Santana empezaban a contraerse, por lo que introdujo un nuevo dedo dentro de ella y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, notó como todo el cuerpo de Santana se estremeció mientras gritaba su nombre en un fuerte gemido, Santana había llegado al clímax, había sentido algo que nunca había sentido antes, como todas las cosas que le hacía sentir aquella rubia.

Brittany miraba a una Santana que intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras que la rubia le besaba el cuerpo, Santana intentó moverse, pero Brittany se lo impidió

**Yo también quiero…**- un beso de Brittany la silencio

**Tú estás enferma**- dijo mientras mordía su cuello, haciendo que Santana se estremeciese

**Pero…**

Un nuevo beso, esta vez más pasional hizo callar nuevamente a la latina, Brittany se acomodó entre sus piernas, haciendo que la latina pasase su pierna buena por encima del las de ella. Brittany besaba con deseo a Santana, en ese momento empezó a mover sus caderas, provocando que soltase un pequeño gemido, Santana también empezó a seguir el ritmo de Brittany, sus caderas iban al compás, se sincronizaban perfectamente, se besaban y acariciaban mientras soltaban gemidos que ninguna de las dos reprimían, ambas tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, solo lo abrieron cuando ambas llegaron al clímax, se miraron mientras cada una decía el nombre de la otra en un fuerte orgasmo.

Brittany terminó por dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de la latina, mientras ésta abrazaba su cuerpo, ambas quedaron así dormidas. Por la mañana Brittany fue la primera en despertarse, lo que vio le pareció la vista más hermosa del mundo, estaba abrazada a Santana, Santana tenía una cara adorable cuando dormía, acarició su pelo quitándole un mechón de la cara. Se quedó un buen rato maravillada de la visión que tenía delante, terminó por darle un suave beso, procurando no despertarla. Santana retorció un poco la nariz y dio un pequeño gruñido quejándose, cosa que a Brittany le pareció muy graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama, fue en ese momento cuando Santana se despertó al no notar el calor que le había proporcionado toda la noche Brittany, miro sonriente a la chica que tenía enfrente, para abrazarla y volver a acostarla en la cama, se tumbó encima de ella para que no pudiera irse

**¿A dónde crees que vas?**- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

**Iba a hacerte el desayuno, tienes que desayunar bien para mejorarte, ¿Cómo está tu pie?- **pregunto acariciándoselo

**Ya no me duele**- dijo con una sonrisa

**Me alegro, voy a por el desayuno**- dijo intentándose levantar en vano

**¿Eres mi enfermera**?- dijo divertida Santana, a lo que Brittany riéndose simplemente asintió**- Pues me encanta los cuidados de mi enfermera**- dijo pícaramente Santana, Brittany se rió mientras la besaba**- ¿Sabes que necesito?**

**¿Qué?**- Brittany la miraba atenta

**Más cuidados como los de anoche**- dijo con voz sensual y una mirada pícara

Ambas se fundieron nuevamente en unos prolongados besos, para retomar los "cuidados" de la noche anterior


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Quedaban apenas tres días para las regionales, Santana después de dos días de reposo había vuelto a los ensayos, las cosas seguían un poco tirantes, pero en general estaban mucho mejor. Tina y Mike habían solucionado los problemas y ahora estaban más acaramelados que de costumbre, incluso Tina le había pedido perdón a Brittany. Blaine y Kurt llegaron de la mano, por lo que también era de suponer que había solucionado todos sus problemas, los dos admitieron que se había dejado llevar por el momento y por el calor de las peleas y gritos. Rachel y Finn bailaban cada uno en una punta, era la única pareja que seguían sin hablarse, Rachel tampoco le dirigía la palabra a Quinn, pero por lo menos a Brittany si le hablaba, a Santana le hecho una mirada de desprecio, cosa que Santana iba a responderle, pero por petición de Brittany no dijo nada. Quinn y Sam habían vuelto, pero no era igual que antes, no estaban tan unidos ni se mostraban cariñosos, pero no discutían y se mantenían juntos.

Los ensayos iban bastante bien, la coreografía más complicada la realizaban Brittany y Mike, pero ambos eran buenos bailarines, los demás lo hacían bien, habían perdido algunos días por las peleas, pero todos querían ganar así que intentaban no pelear mientras duraban los ensayos. La presencia del señor Shue también ayudaba a que no hubiera más peleas.

Brittany, Santana y Mike, eran los últimos que se iban todos los días, pues se quedaban a ensayar hasta que quedaban exhaustos, a causa de eso Brittany y Santana no se habían visto a sola en ningún momento.

Llegó el esperado día, todos estaban nerviosos, incluida Santana, aunque no lo admitía, aunque Brittany si se daba cuenta, había aprendido a conocer un poco mejor a su morena, le encantaba cuando estaban a solas, la Santana que la llamaba Britt y le daba dulces besos era muy diferente a la Santana fría, borde y orgullosa que se mostraba en público. No entendía porque se mostraba tan diferente en público, porque era una persona maravillosa por la que Brittany sentía día a día cosas más profundas.

Estaban sentadas en las gradas viendo las demás actuaciones, Brittany tenía a un lado a Quinn y al otro a Santana, a la que le tenía dada la mano. Sintió como la latina apretaba un poco su mano debido a los nervios, Brittany la miró y le sonrió mientras le devolvía el apretón de manos. La latina miró sus ojos y sonrió, sentir a la rubia al lado le daba seguridad, le encantaba sentir su contacto

Todos fueron dejando sus asientos para ir al camerino, allí Brittany y Mike empezaron a calentar y repasar los movimientos una vez más, los demás comentaban las actuaciones de sus rivales, la verdad es que eran mejores de lo que esperaban, cosa que inquietaba a todos. Todos escucharon la señal, que indicaba que era su turno, se desearon suerte mientras formaban un corrillo, era la primera vez en días que todos estaban así de unidos, dejaron a un lado sus diferencias y salieron al escenario para dar lo mejor de ellos.

Santana tenía a un lado a Quinn y a Brittany, le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a Brittany mientras el telón estaba echado, Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa bastante feliz, cuando escucharon los acordes de la canción, Brittany cacheteó el culo de Santana mientras sonreía

**¡Enséñale de lo que eres capaz!**- le susurró al oído

La canción empezó y Santana dejó de lado todos sus nervios e inseguridades, sentía como si el escenario fuera suyo, había nacido para aquello, todos tenían las miradas en ella, cosa que le encantaba, sintió una gran seguridad en sí misma y disfruto la actuación, mientras observaba como Brittany y Mike ejecutaban maravillosos movimientos de baile que hacían que el público los vitorearan

La actuación termino para la alegría de todos, habían estado maravillosos, la actuación en conjunto la había disfrutado y se habían divertido mucho, incluso se habían abrazado entre bambalinas. Ellos fueron los últimos en actuar por lo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar, pues tenían que ir al centro del escenario para saber que había decidido los jurados. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí, pero Santana tiró del brazo Brittany y se ocultó detrás de unos pilares, donde le dio un beso a la rubia que la pillo por sorpresa, Brittany sonrió y se lo devolvió, aunque el beso había sido demasiado corto para su gusto

**¿Y esto?**- dijo Brittany con un brillo alegre en la mirada

**Has estado muy sexy bailando**- volvió a darle un pico mientras corría hasta donde estaban los demás de la mano de Brittany

Las dos llegaron sonriente y entraron al escenario donde estaban los demás grupos y los jueces, el portavoz de los jueces empezó a hacer un poco de propaganda, cosa que hacía que los miembros de todos los grupos se pusieran más nerviosos. Cuando terminó con la propaganda anunciaron la tercera posición, eran para el grupo de personas mayores, el grupo se puso feliz y salió del escenario. Solo quedaban dos grupos, los gorriones, que eran el antiguo instituto de Blaine, del cual tuvo que marcharse por problemas con uno de los profesores, pero guardaba un cariño especial por su antiguo instituto, pero por encima de todo por sus ex-compañeros. Kurt agarró del brazo a su novio, cuando vio que Sebastián, el líder de los gorriones y antiguo novio de Blaine, miraba a su chico. Brittany agarraba las manos de Mike y Santana, ahora era ella la que estaba muy nerviosa. Finalmente anunciaron a los ganadores de las regionales, el silencio se hizo en el lugar, no se escuchaba nada, el portavoz cogió el sobre en el que ponía quien serían los ganadores, hubo un redoble de tambores…, finalmente gritaron el nombre de… ¡New Directions! Todos los miembros del Glee Club se abrazaron saltando, Santana y Brittany se abrazaron fuerte, Brittany beso la comisura de sus labios feliz, cosa que aumento la sonrisa de Santana, aunque también se abrazaron a sus compañeros. Artie tiró de Brittany, ésta riendo cayó sentándose en sus piernas, lo abrazó feliz, pero Artie la agarró y la besó en los labios. Brittany se quedó inmóvil, dejó en ese momento de abrazar su cuello, se había quedado de piedra, mientras que Artie le sonreía alegremente. Brittany quiso pensar que fue por la emoción del momento. Kurt se había dado cuenta y daba saltitos de alegría mientras aplaudía, los demás no parecían que hubieran visto nada. Brittany se levantó de encima de Artie, y disimuló hablando con Quinn, felicitándola, para evitar así a Artie sin ofenderle. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Santana, ya no sonreía, sino que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, viendo a Artie con una mirada asesina. Se acercó a donde estaba Artie e hizo como la que se tropezaba empujando su silla fuera de su vista, Artie paró la silla, pero no pudo evitar atropellar a Finn.

El autobús de vuelta iba algo animado, Rachel y Mercedes habían empezado a cantar, le siguieron Kurt y Blaine que estaban sentados detrás de las dos chicas y poco a poco todos estaban cantando. Brittany y Santana estaban sentadas atrás, Santana seguía seria, Brittany le cogió la mano

**¡Alégrate hemos ganado!**- dijo Brittany pegando pequeños brincos en su asiento

**¿Por qué te beso?**- dijo Santana molesta

**Fue un impulso, por la emoción de haber ganado, deja de pensar en eso. ¡Has estado genial!**

**Claro, ¿qué esperabas?**- dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que Artie besó a Brittany

Finalmente Brittany y Santana también se unieron a los demás del Glee Club y cantaron animadas, mirándose la una a la otra y riéndose

Todos se fueron hacia sus coches, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Mike y Blaine se fueron en el coche de Kurt que era de siete plazas; Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Santana y Artie en el de Sam, a Sam no terminaba de hacerle gracia llevar a Santana, pero era el único coche que quedaba y no quería tener más problemas con Quinn. Sam iba a poner a Artie de copiloto, pero Artie insistió en ir detrás, Santana lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, Brittany se adelantó y se puso en el medio, teniendo a Santana de brazos cruzados a un lado y a un sonriente Artie al otro. Durante todo el camino solo se escuchaba a Artie que le hablaba a Brittany, la rubia de ojos azules le respondía y hablaba con él mientras disimuladamente entrelazaba su meñique con el de Santana, la miro de reojo y Santana suspiró relajándose un poco. Artie fue el primero en bajar del auto, Santana fue la próxima, Brittany y Santana se lo decían todo con la mirada, aunque solo dejaron salir por su boca un adiós. Quinn y Sam estaban callados durante el trayecto a casa de Quinn, Brittany los miraba a ambos, vio como Quinn la miraba por el retrovisor, Brittany le sonreía, pero ella solo hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Los dos rubios, Sam y Brittany llegaron a su apartamento, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Brittany se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta que le quedaba grande, es la que usaba para dormir. Se tumbó en la cama y no pudo evitar en pensar en Quinn, en la mirada que tenía en el coche, quería llamar a Santana y hablar con ella, pero necesitaba hablar con Sam. Así que fue a su habitación y llamó a su puerta

**Entra Britt-** Brittany entró y encontró a Sam tirado boca arriba en la cama, aún no se había cambiado

**Samy no me gusta verte así**- dijo tumbándose también en la cama al lado de Sam

**¿Cómo**?- le preguntó forzando una sonrisa

**Samy te conozco desde los cinco años, era mi familia, a mi no puedes engañarme, ¿no me tienes confianza?**- después de hacerle esa pregunta se sintió mal, pues ella misma no le estaba diciendo lo que sentía por Santana

**Claro que sí Britt, pero, bueno tu sabes perfectamente porque es**

**Por Quinn…**- Sam solo asintió**- si ya hablaron y se aclaró todo, ¿por qué siguen así?**

**Vamos a romper, los dos lo sabemos, solo que ninguno lo dice**- dijo simplemente Sam, abrazando a Brittany

**¿Y tú la quieres**?- Brittany acaricio el pelo de Sam, sonrió al recordar cuando eran niños y hablaban así

**Creía que si…pero no estoy seguro, creo que no, la aprecio, nos llevábamos bien y hay química entre nosotros, pero me dolió más cuando tú me dejaste- **dijo mirándole a los ojos, aunque era una mirada de cariño, sin nada de reproche

**Ambos rompimos- **rectificó Brittany

**No**-dijo riéndose**- tú decidiste que quedaríamos como amigos cuando BK apareció**

**Pero los dos estábamos de acuerdo**- dijo Brittany que se había incorporado un poco mirando a su amigo con preocupación, siempre había pensado que ambos decidieron ser amigos porque no era amor lo que sentían, le preocupaba que su amigo hubiera sufrido por su culpa

**Fue lo mejor**- dijo Sam con una sonrisa al ver la cara de preocupación de Brittany**- yo te quiero y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pero porque eres mi única familia, además me gustaba BK, no sé porque te alejaste de ella**

**Sabes perfectamente porque…**- el sonido del teléfono de Brittany hizo que los dos callaran, Brittany miró el teléfono y sonrió**- vuelvo luego**- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación y se tiraba a la cama mientras cogía el teléfono, su sexy morena la entretuvo hasta las tres de la mañana, al terminar de hablar Brittany fue a la habitación de Sam y se metió con él en la cama, tumbándose al lado del dormido Sam

Tanto Sam como Brittany despertaron a la hora de la comida, hicieron bromas y jugaron en la cama como si fueran dos niños pequeños, pero terminaron levantándose para ir a comer. Comieron mientras vieron una película, el móvil de Brittany sonó, lo miró rápidamente esperando que fuera su latina, pero era Quinn. Miró a Sam que estaba riendo mientras miraba la película. Brittany se levantó y fue hacia su habitación

**Hola Quinnie, ¿cómo estas?**- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

**¿Te apetece ir a la cafetería de siempre?** **Hace tiempo que no tenemos un día de chicas**- Brittany esperaba poder quedar con Santana y pasar el sábado con ella, pero era verdad que hacía tiempo no hablaba con Quinn y después de lo que habló ayer con Sam, quizás su amiga necesitaba hablar

**Claro, a la misma hora de siempre**

Brittany mando un sms a Santana mientras regresaba a donde estaba Sam

"**Lo siento, pero hoy no podré ir a tu casa, Quinn necesita hablar ****"**

"**Es una pena, tenía calor y no llevo nada puesto"**- Envió Santana mientras se reía pícaramente

"**No seas mala"**- Brittany se estremeció al imaginarse así a la morena

"**Estoy MUY caliente"**- Santana intentaba imaginarse la cara que estaría poniendo Brittany

"**Te dejo voy a darme una ducha FRIA antes de salir"**- termino por escribir Brittany

Al dejar de mirar el móvil se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba mirándola atentamente, sin poder evitarlo su rostro se enrojeció, bajó la mirada e intentó no mirarle a los ojos. Se levantó rápidamente

**V-voy a salir**- dijo sin mirarlo mientras Sam se reía

**¿Por qué estas tan roja? ¿Con quién te mensajeabas? ¿Has ligado y no me has dicho nada?- **Sam se reía mientras intentaba quitarle el móvil

**No digas tonterías**- se metió rápidamente en el baño y cerró tras ella, suspiró y sonrió al recordar a Santana

A la hora acordada estaba sentada en la cafetería mientras esperaba a Quinn, la cual no tardó en llegar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó con ella, la verdad estaba de mejor humor que la última vez que la vio. Estuvieron hablando un poco de cosas triviales mientras tomaban un café, Brittany quería hablarle del tema que ambas estaban evitando, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo, tampoco sabía si debía sacar el tema, pues era algo entre Sam y Quinn y ella no tenía porque meterse.

**¿Por qué no lo sueltas ya?**- preguntó Quinn

**¿Qué?**- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos**- No…no creo que sea asunto mío**

**Quieres hablarme de Sam, ¿no?**- Quinn sabía que ese tema terminaría por llegar. Brittany asintió**- ¿Y bien?**

**¿Vas a romper con él?**- Brittany no quería dar rodeos tontos, así que simplemente lo soltó de golpe

**Directa al grano**- dijo riendo aunque su risa no era para nada alegre**- sí**- contestó finalmente

**Pero…pensé que os queríais, ¿vais a romper por una tontería como esa estúpida discusión?**- Brittany no entendía como si estaban tan bien, ahora iban a terminar y estaban tan mal

**T-te acuerdas de cuando fui a casa de Finn**- Brittany asintió, como no acordarse, si por eso eran todas las discusiones**- Finn y yo nos besamos**

**¡¿Qué?!**- Brittany no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, Sam al final tenía razón al ponerse así, no podía creer que Quinn le hubiera hecho eso a su amigo**- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sam?**

**No, lo sé…Sam es bueno y no se lo merecía pero…**- Quinn se sentía mal

**¡Claro que no se lo merecía**!- gritó Brittany molesta, muchos de los de la cafetería se giraron para mirarlas.**- Creía que eras diferente Quinn, pero eres como todos creían, solo juegas con las personas sin importante el daño que puedas causar- **a Brittany le dolía la forma en la que Quinn había jugado con Sam, no se lo merecía. Brittany dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y salió de la cafetería, dejando a una afligida Quinn dentro

Brittany estuvo manejando un buen rato, no quería ir a casa, pensó en ir a casa de Santana, pero se sentía molesta, de mal humor, y no quería que Santana tuviera que pagar su mal humor, así que simplemente dio vueltas por la ciudad hasta que se calmó. Se paró en un parque y se quedó mirando los patos, hasta que sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, era Artie

En otro lado de la ciudad, Santana se aburría de estar en su casa, así que decidió salir, fue a mirar ropa, cuando entró en una cafetería para tomar un café, escuchó como alguien la llamaba, al girarse, vio a Kurt que la saludaba con la mano, a su lado estaban Mercedes, Blaine, Tina y Mike. Recogió su Mocca y se acercó a ellos, sentándose al lado de Kurt. Ellos siguieron con la conversación que tenían antes de que la latina apareciera

**Pues yo creo que hacen una buena pareja**- decía Kurt

**¿Pero es oficial que salen?**- preguntó Mercedes no tan segura

**Bueno, tenían una cita**- asintió Tina

**Pues yo me alegro, Artie esta colado por ella, ya iba siendo hora de que ella también le correspondiera**- dijo Mike

**¿El mono sobre ruedas ha ligado?**- dijo Santana sorprendida y algo aliviada, Brittany tenía razón el beso que le dio fue un impulso por la emoción del momento

**Sí, cuando veníamos hacia aquí lo vimos en una cita en el parque, a los dos se les veía muy animados**- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y un tono de voz pícaro

**Buagg, ¿y quién es la ciega**? **La pobre debería ir a que le hicieran un trasplante de cerebro, de vista…y de gusto- **Santana no pudo evitar reírse, aunque le dio un poco de asco lo que Kurt estaba insinuando, imaginarse a Artie con una chica en plan íntimo era asqueroso

**¡Brittany**!- dijo Kurt emocionado y dando unos pequeños aplausos. La risa de Santana paró al instante, su cara de burla se cambio por una muy seria, no quería creer en sus palabras.

**Tengo que irme**- dijo Santana mientras salía apresurada de la cafetería. Una vez fuera llamó a una rubia**- ¿Quinn? ¿Brittany está contigo?**

**No…**- a Quinn no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando la línea se cortó

Santana no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Brittany la había mentido para irse con Artie. Había rechazado pasar la tarde con ella aún cuando le dijo que estaba desnuda, para irse con Artie, la había rechazado… ¡por Artie!


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Brittany volvió tarde a su casa, pero al entrar en la casa vio a Quinn y Sam hablando, los dos se giraron al ver a Brittany en la puerta

**Lo siento, voy…**- Brittany miro nerviosa hacia su habitación y hacia la calle, finalmente decidió bajar

Brittany decidió aprovechar para llamar a Santana, pero la latina no cogía el teléfono, _"¿Estará ya dormida?"_ Sonrió al pensar en la cara de Santana dormida, se veía adorable.

"**Supongo que estarás dormida, estoy deseando verte, te he echado de menos hoy"**- Brittany le dejó un mensaje a Santana. Santana por su parte había dudado si coger o no el teléfono, pero estaba enfadada y sabía que si lo cogía terminaría diciéndole cosas que no quería. Miró el móvil al recibir el mensaje, tiró el móvil con rabia a la cama mientras gritaba "mentirosa"

Brittany se sentó en el escalón de las escaleras que daban a su apartamento, no quería entrar hasta que Sam y Quinn hablaran, estar allí solo los incomodaría y ella también se sentía incomoda, pero la verdad es que hacía un poco de frío, se abrazó los brazos, miró la puerta de su casa, sintió como se abría. Quinn la miró un segundo, se notaba que quería decirle algo, pero simplemente bajó con la mirada triste, mientras susurraba un "adiós".

Brittany entró en la casa, Sam no estaba en el salón, por lo que supuso que estaría en su habitación, no lo molestó, seguramente querría estar solo. Si necesitaba hablar ya la buscaría.

El domingo por la mañana desayunó temprano, salió a correr, al volver vio a Sam desayunando, ambos comieron, hablando y bromeando, la verdad se esperaba que Sam estuviera peor, pero estaba calmado, por lo que no quería sacar el tema de Quinn. Pero al rato, fue él quien habló

**Quinn y yo hemos roto**- Brittany no se sorprendió

**¿Cómo estás**?**- **preguntó preocupada por él

**Bien, era algo que ya sabía que pasaría**

Brittany tuvo una idea y puso la wii, puso el Singstar y el dance, pasaron toda la mañana cantando y bailando, era algo que a los dos los ayudaba cuando estaban bajo de ánimo, y éste era un buen momento. La mañana se pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, los dos se tumbaron entre risas en el sofá, estaban exhaustos, tanto que ni tenían ganas de hacer de comer, por lo que llamaron para que les llevaran algo.

Después de comer ambos se ducharon, Sam salió arreglado

**¿Vas a salir?**- preguntó Brittany

**Sí, he quedado con los chicos para ir a tomar algo**- dijo mientras se arreglaba el pelo, le dio un beso a Brittany y salió

Brittany no lo pensó mucho, cogió las llaves de su moto y también salió. Fue a casa de Santana, no pudo hablar nada con ella ayer y le extrañaba que no le hubiera contestado esa mañana al mensaje de ayer. Llamó a su puerta, fue Santana la que le abrió

**Hola**- dijo Brittany con una amplia sonrisa

**¿Qué haces aquí**?- respondió secamente Santana

**Pues…tenía ganas de verte…**- Brittany no sabía porque esa actitud de Santana**- ¿te pasa algo?**- le acaricio la mejilla, pero Santana se dio la vuelta entrando en la casa. Dejó la puerta abierta por lo que Brittany entró**- ¿Estás sola?**

**Como siempre**- dijo Santana con ironía

Subieron a la habitación de Brittany, cuando estuvieron allí Brittany aprovechó que Santana estaba de espaldas a ella para abrazarla con fuerza atrayéndola a ella. Le dio un tierno beso en el cuello a la latina. Pero ésta se separó, se giró para mirarla

**¿Qué te pasa hoy?**- preguntó Brittany, era evidente que algo le pasaba

**Nada**- dijo sin mirarle los ojos**- ¿Qué tal tu día con Quinn?**

**No fue como esperaba- **lecontestó la rubia sentándose en la cama, mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima

**¿Y estuviste todo el día con ella?**- se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el escritorio

**No, terminé peleando con ella y fui al parque**- Brittany dudaba entre decirle lo de Artie o no, no quería que Santana se enfadara y empezara a decir cosas de Artie, pero tampoco había hecho nada malo como para tener que ocultarlo

**¿Sóla**?- Brittany se sorprendió, era como si Santana hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba

**N-no, estuve con Artie**- dijo finalmente

**Así que tenías una cita con él**- dijo Santana molesta aunque intentaba que no se le notase. Brittany lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver celosa a su morena, aunque Santana lo interpretó de otra forma, pensó que sonreía al acordarse de su cita con Artie

**¿Estás celosa**?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a ella

**¡Yo celosa**! **¿De ese energúmeno? No ha nacido hombre o mujer que pueda hacerle sombra a Santana López- **Brittany se rió y la beso en los labios, pero Santana giro la cara**- No, Britt, no tengo ganas**

Brittany cogió a Santana y la sentó en el escritorio, colocándose entre sus piernas, Santana se resistía un poco, pero la rubia tenía más fuerza, se cruzó de brazos y miraba a Brittany intentando parecer enfadada, pero la proximidad de Brittany hacía que se le olvidase todo y no pudiera apartar los ojos de esos azules que tanto le encantaban. Brittany se acercó a ella y le besó el cuello, mientras la cogía de la cintura pegando sus cuerpos.

**Tienes razón, no hay quien se pueda comparar con Santana López**- dijo besando su cuello**- no hay nadie tan sexy**- siguió con los besos hasta el otro lado de su cuello**- ni tan hermosa**- susurró en su oído, haciendo que Santana se estremeciera, mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Santana no pudo contenerse más y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Brittany y busco su cara para darle un apasionado beso, Brittany abrió un poco la boca dejando paso a la lengua de Santana, ambas recorrían con sus lenguas la boca de la otra. Brittany solo se separó el momento justo para quitarle la camiseta que llevaba Santana, después volvió a besarla con deseo, mientras sus manos tocaban la parte descubierta de la latina. Santana por su parte, metió sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de Brittany y acariciaba su espalda, empezó a subir sus manos acariciándole el pecho, los pezones de Brittany empezaron a endurecerse. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su excitación. Brittany se deshizo del sujetador de la latina, empezó a acariciarlos, para después pasar a besarlos con deseo, Santana soltó un pequeño gemido. Empujó a Brittany, haciendo que esta retrocediese confundida, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar cuando Santana se bajó de un salto del escritorio y se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios conduciéndola a su cama, la tiró y se montó encima de ella, le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y empezó a besar sus pecho, Brittany gemía mientras sus manos bajaban de la espalda de la latina hasta sus glúteos, los apretaba con fuerzas contra ella, haciendo que no quedara ningún espacio entre las dos, entonces empezó a mover sus caderas, rozándose con Santana, esta gimió y buscó la cara de Brittany para besarla con pasión. Santana poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Brittany y se lo quitó de un tirón, subió besando las piernas de la rubia, besó la entrepierna de la rubia por encima de sus bragas, Brittany gimió y se movió agitada, Santana podía ver la humedad de Brittany, cosa que hizo que ella se excitara más, se deshizo de ellas, mirando con deseo a Brittany, se agachó y empezó a jugar con su lengua en la entrepierna de Brittany, esta dio un pequeño salto y soltó un fuerte gemido, cosa que hizo que Santana pusiera más empeño en lo que hacía. Brittany agarró la cabeza de la latina, cuando Santana empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de Brittany, estaba muy húmeda por lo que sus dedos se introducían con facilidad dentro de la rubia, haciendo que Brittany se agarrara al cabecero y agarrara con fuerza las sabanas de la cama de Santana. Brittany arqueaba su espalda gimiendo el nombre de Santana, ésta notó como los músculos de la rubia se contraían y llegaba al clímax, sacó los dedos de dentro de ella y empezó a subir a su boca dejando besos por todo su cuerpo. Brittany tenía los ojos cerraros, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, sentía las caricias de Santana y sus besos, cuando abrió los ojos la tenía encima suya con una sonrisa reluciente, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Brittany la abrazó con fuerza, le beso mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, después fue ella la que se montó encima de Santana, deshaciéndose de su ropa, dejándola a la par que ella. Dejó besos por su ingle, haciendo que Santana gimiera, lamio su entrepierna, pero besó su abdomen, mirando con una sonrisa pícara a una Santana que la miraba suplicante, no tardó en complacerla y saborear toda la humedad de su latina, introdujo dos dedos mientras con su lengua jugaba con su clítoris, haciendo que Santana soltara varios gemidos, Santana le indicaba con la mano que subiera, Brittany le hizo caso mientras introducía un tercer dedo dentro de la morena que volvió a gemir, esta vez en la boca de Brittany. La rubia notó como Santana estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que intensificó el movimiento de sus dedos, Santana grito el nombre de Brittany mientras arqueaba su espalda, para después caer agotada en la cama. Brittany le besó en los labios, un pico y se abrazó a ella en la cama mientas la latina recuperaba el aliento.

Se quedaron abrazadas un buen rato en silencio, pero para nada era un silencio incomodo, al contrario se lo decían todo con la mirada. Escucharon la puerta de abajo abrirse y ambas se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y se vistieron, mientras se miraban y se reían. Brittany iba a la ventana cuando Santana la agarro de la cara y la volvió a besar

**Por favor…dime que no te gusta Artie…**- dijo Santana cuando Brittany estaba casi fuera de la ventana. La rubia la miró y volvió a entrar en la habitación

**Te quiero San, no me gusta Artie, ni él ni nadie que no seas tú**- dijo besándole los labios

**Yo también te quiero**- respondió Santana devolviéndole el beso

Brittany bajó por la ventana ante la risa de Santana, desde el suelo Brittany le lanzó un beso y se fue de allí con una gran sonrisa


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Pasaron un par de mes donde las chicas se veían a escondidas, las cosas en el Glee Club estaba mejor entre sus miembros. Quinn y Finn volvían a estar juntos, pero aunque la relación entre Quinn y Sam no era como al principio por lo menos seguían hablándose y se llevaban de forma amigable. Rachel evitaba estar con la nueva pareja, pero por lo menos no montaba un escándalo cada vez que estaban juntos. Tina y Mike estaban cada vez mejor, Tina había dejado sus celos a un lado y no le importaba cuando Brittany y su chico quedaban para bailar, a veces incluso ella misma los animaba. Puck seguía con unas y con otras, era el chico más deseado del instituto. A Mercedes se le notaba que le gustaba Sam, y Brittany creía que a Sam también, últimamente quedaban mucho, pero ninguno había dicho nada, Brittany le preguntó un día a Sam, no se lo negó, pero tampoco se lo confirmó. Artie, por su parte, después de tener una charla con Brittany no la perseguía tanto como antes, pero no se daba por vencido, y así se lo hizo saber. Blaine y Kurt parecían la pareja ideal, cada día estaban más unidos, incluso se terminaban las frases, a Brittany le daba un poco de envidia su relación, podían ir de la mano y besarse en público, aunque le encantaba estar con Santana, no podía evitar querer una relación normal, sin tener que esconderse de los demás y poderles gritar a todos que quería a su novia. ¿Novia? ¿Realmente eran novias? No habían hablado de eso, estaban bien, estaban a gusto la una con la otra y después de sus sesiones de cama, cuando estaban acostadas y mirándose se decían que se querían, pero nunca habían aclarado su relación. Una vez Brittany lo intentó, pero no fue lo que ella como ella esperaba

**Flashback**

Las navidades habían llegado, Sam se había tumbado en la cama de Brittany y la miraba mientras esta revisaba el correo electrónico

**¿Vas a ir a casa?**- preguntó Sam

**Ya estoy en casa**- contestó automáticamente Brittany

**Britt…**- dijo Sam sentándose en la cama

**Hable con Marie, mi hermano la pasará con su padre y mi madre estará trabajando, así que no iré a Los Ángeles para nada**. **Me quedaré aquí contigo**- "y con Santana", quiso decir, pero solo lo pensó

Así que los dos rubios se quedaron las fiestas de navidades, los días previos a las fechas señaladas todos los del Glee Club quedaban, hacían algunas fiestas o simplemente hablaban en la cafetería cercana, habían incluido a Santana, todos le hablaban, con el tiempo la latina había cambiado, aunque seguía haciendo algunos comentarios hirientes cuando se enfadaba, a veces, pocas muy pocas veces, pedía perdón. Todos habían aprendido a quererla tal y como eran, aunque solo a veces, otras no la soportaban.

El día de Navidad, la había pasado en casa de Santana, sus padres trabajaban, así que las dos chicas se habían ido a casa de la morena antes de ir a la fiesta que hacía Puck, pasaron la tarde entre arrumacos, caricias y muchos mimos. Ambas estaban desnudas en la cama abrazadas

**San, me encanta estar así contigo**- dijo Brittany feliz dándole un beso en el hombro a la latina

**A mí también**- dijo Santana acomodándose mejor a su rubia y abrazándola con fuerza para sentirla mejor

**San…¿qué somos?**- se arrepintió al momento de hacer la pregunta pues Santana se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse

**¿Vamos a llegar tarde a la cafetería no?**- Habíamos quedado con los chicos, pero a Santana nunca le había importado llegar tarde, claramente estaba evadiendo el tema

**San…**- Brittany se apoyó en sus codos, mientras la miraba desde la cama

**No, no lo sé, ¿vale? No me gustan las etiquetas, estamos bien como estamos, ¿para qué complicarlo?**- Santana la miraba a través del espejo, aunque evitaba mirarle a los ojos

Brittany salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, le había molestado, sabía que Santana no quería salir del armario, lo sabía y lo respetaba, pero eso no impedía que le molestase tener que estar a escondidas como si hicieran algo malo. Brittany se acordaba de la primera vez que besó a una chica, llego a su casa y se lo contó a Sam, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, nunca le había importado lo que los demás dijeran, solo le importaba que Sam la apoyase y siempre lo hizo. Pero ahora se sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, no podía hablarlo con Sam, ya que su relación con Santana seguía igual de mal, ahora tampoco podía hablar con Quinn, pues se habían alejado un poco desde la ruptura con Sam. No tenía con quien comentar sus dudas, sus alegrías, sus anhelos, porque esa relación era secreta y eso la desesperaba

**¿Te has molestado?**- preguntó Santana mirándola directamente

**No, ya lo sabía**- y era verdad, ya lo sabía, pero no podía evitar que le dolieran esas palabras**- Tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos en la cafetería**- dijo Brittany una vez estaba vestida y se dirigía hacia la puerta

**Espera**…- Santana la agarro por la cintura y la besó, Brittany le devolvió el beso, forzando una leve sonrisa. Después salió de la casa de la latina

**Fin del Flashback**

Así que seguían viéndose a escondidas, viviendo su amor y teniendo a una Santana adorable a solas casi todas las tardes, pero siendo simples amigas cuando estaban acompañadas de sus amigos.

El día de San Valentín, ambas chicas habían quedado, no oficialmente, no celebrarían ese día como una pareja, pero si iban a quedar para pasar el día juntas, la pasaron en casa de Santana, ya que por la calle había demasiadas parejas celebrando el día, así que no fueron ni al cine ni a comer fuera, ya que podría parecer raro, Santana no lo había dicho así, pero lo había dado a entender. Cuando estaban tumbadas en la cama, Brittany se levanto ante la atenta mirada de Santana que no quitaba ojos al desnudo cuerpo de su rubia. Brittany cogió algo de su bolso y volvió a la cama pegando saltitos llenos de alegría, mientras escondía algo en sus manos que tenía detrás de la espalda.

**Cierra los ojos**- dijo sonriente mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y pegaba pequeños saltos haciendo que la cama se moviera. Santana los cerró riéndose feliz, pues Brittany le recordaba a una niña chica el día de reyes**. **Brittany cogió su muñeca y le puso una pulsera, al abrir los ojos, vio como tenía una pulsera de plata con una pequeño corazón.

**Es preciosa Britt**- dijo mirando a Britt con amor

**Yo me he comprado esto, para que no tuviéramos dos iguales**- sabía que si compraba algo igual al de ella no se la pondría, así que ella se compró un colgante con un corazón celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos, unas alas a cada lado del corazón y encima la palabra amor**- ¿Me lo pones?**- dijo alargándoselo. Santana se lo puso y besó el cuello de su rubia**- Cada vez que lo mire me acordaré de ti**

**¿Y las alas?**- dijo mirando más de cerca el colgante

**Es porque cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento que puedo volar**- dijo sonrojándose y bajando un poco la vista. Santana no pudo evitarlo y se tiró encima de ella besándola con pasión

Ambas chicas se tumbaron en la cama y estuvieron un buen rato besándose, sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo más aceleradas, Brittany acarició los pechos de Santana, esta se apartó riéndose y salió de la cama, Brittany la miro haciendo un puchero, cosa que hizo que Santana riese y pusiera una cara pícara

**No te preocupes, dentro de cinco minutos seré toda tuya, pero quiero darte mi regalo**- Brittany la miró asombrada y con ilusión se sentó en la cama con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en los ojos

Santana se metió en su vestidor, que era enorme, salió con un oso de peluche enorme. Brittany se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el peluche, lo cogió en brazos, le llegaba por la cintura a Brittany, hacia una semana lo había visto en una tienda y se quedó mirándolo, pero no sabía que Santana se había percatado de eso

**Se llamará Snix**- dijo con una sonrisa Brittany. Santana no pudo evitar reírse y abrazar a Brittany por la espalda


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Estaban en clase, Santana y Brittany se mandaban notitas, ella estaba sentada delante junto a Quinn como siempre. Quinn saludó a Brittany al sentarse, Brittany también la saludo, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, tenían que hablar sobre lo pasado, pero habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y ahora ya ninguna se atrevía a hablar. Brittany la echaba de menos, tenía a Santana y Sam, pero Quinn era la primera persona que conoció cuando llegó a Ohio y le había caído muy bien, se habían hecho amigas al instante y ahora la echaba de menos, pero le dolía lo que había hecho. No solo había engañado a su amigo, sino que se había metido en la relación entre Rachel y Finn. Se miraban a veces en la clase, pero no decían nada.

**Britt, ¿podemos hablar luego?**- se atrevió a preguntar Quinn al final, mientras la profesora hablaba con un alumno

**Sí…claro…-** Santana las miraba de reojo, al igual que Sam

La conversación se cortó ahí, pues los altavoces empezaron a sonar llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. El director estaba anunciando los candidatos para reyes y reinas, los reyes fueron los primeros anunciados, serían Rayder Linn, Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman. Los tres estaban en el equipo de fútbol, cosa que a Brittany no le sorprendió que salieran elegidos. A continuación, anunciaron a las reinas, Kitty Wilden, era una animadora, novia de Ryder, Quinn Fabray, Brittany sonrió feliz por su amiga, pero no le sorprendió que saliera elegida. De repente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no necesitaba escuchar el siguiente nombre que diría el altavoz, estaba segura que era el de su latina, la miró, deseaba que ganase porque sabía que ella lo deseaba, pero su rey era Puck y de todos los chicos que podían ponerle como rey, ese era el único al que Brittany no quería ver junto a su morena. El altavoz confirmó sus sospechas y la última candidata era Santana López. Brittany la miraba, Santana estaba feliz, tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca. Santana miró a Brittany y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, se alegraba por ella, tenía que dejar los celos a un lado y apoyarla, pero la sonrisa de Brittany se borró de inmediato cuando Puck se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Santana, la cual se quedó inmóvil, pues no vio llegar a Puck

**Nena, este año nos llevamos la corona. Quinn no tienes nada que hacer**- dijo Puck sentándose en la mesa de la morena

**Eso ya lo veremos, Finn y yo somos los reyes del lugar**- le contestó Quinn

**Eso no te lo crees ni tu Fabray, ese yeti de las nieves no tiene nada que hacer contra Puck**- Brittany se dio cuenta que estaba apretando los puños, tanto que los tenía blanco

La profesora dio por finalizada la clase y Brittany salió rápidamente de allí, Santana estaba tan sumida en su batalla verbal con Quinn que no se dio cuenta de que Brittany no estaba hasta que se dio la vuelta para irse a la cafetería, le extrañó que no estuviera, en ese momento cayó en el beso de Puck, no le había dado importancia por lo que no había mirado si Brittany se había molestado. Salió y fue a buscarla, la encontró en la sala de ensayos del Glee Club, tocando unos acordes del piano, era una canción triste, pero hermosa. Se acercó y se sentó en la banqueta del piano junto a Brittany, ésta la miró pero no dejó de tocar el piano

watch?v=nZvj0ru1N4U

Brittany cerraba los ojos mientras tocaba el piano, Santana la miraba embobada, nunca había visto así a Brittany, solo cuando bailaba, pero era muy diferente, en esta ocasión no se movía, sino que estaba recta, tocando con elegancia. Cuando terminó abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Santana

**No sabía que tocaras el piano**- dijo Santana con una sonrisa

**Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi**- Brittany se levantó del piano, había sonado muy seca, pero era la verdad

**¿No te ha gustado que sea candidata a reina verdad**?- Santana acortó la distancia de los dos

**Creo que saldrás elegida, te lo mereces**- sonrió Brittany, lo dijo sinceramente**- pero no me gusta que Puck sea el rey**

**¿Estás celosa?**- sonrió feliz Santana mientras la acercaba agarrándola por la cintura

**Sí**- contestó Brittany mirándola a los ojos, esos profundos ojos oscuros que le encantaban. Santana la besó.

La hora de la comida se la pasaron allí entre besos, tan ensimismadas la una en la otra que ni se dieron cuenta que la hora de la comida pasó, llegando tarde al entrenamiento, tuvieron que aguantar una buena bronca de la entrenadora, que las dejó encargada de recoger todo después del entrenamiento, aunque a ninguna de las dos les importó, pues lo recogieron entre bromas y risas, tardando así más de lo normal, cuando terminaron solo quedaban ellas, pero supieron aprovechar esa soledad en las duchas del vestuario

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles para Brittany, veía a Puck y a Santana siempre juntos, haciendo propaganda para que los eligieran reyes. Vio como Quinn pegaba algunos carteles para hacer propaganda a ella y a Finn, se acercó a ella, quedaron el día que anunciaron las candidaturas para hablar, pero al estar con Santana se le olvidó y no volvieron a sacar el tema

**Aún no te he felicitado por tu candidatura**- dijo Brittany apoyándose en la pared, al lado de su cartel**- Salís muy bien en la foto**

**Gracias**- dijo mirándola**- Britt, te echo de menos, se que Sam es tu amigo y que lo que hice estuvo mal pero…**

**Lo siento**- dijo Brittany cortándola

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**- pregunto la rubia confundida

**Porque era algo entre ustedes, yo no tenía derecho a meterme ni juzgarte sin darte ni siquiera oportunidad a explicarte.** **Sam es mi amigo, pero tú también, si quieres a Finn, yo os deseo lo mejor, de verdad**- Brittany movía los pies nerviosa

**Gracias**- Quinn dejó caer los carteles al suelo y abrazó fuerte a Brittany, la otra rubia le correspondió el abrazo

Al separarse ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Pero Brittany dejó de sonreír cuando vio a Santana y Puck abrazados hablando con un grupo de personas, Puck la tenía abrazada por la cintura, con su mano muy cerca del culo de la latina, la cual parecía no importarle. Puck le dio un beso, Brittany apartó la mirada, bajándola un poco triste. Quinn miraba también la escena y se dio cuenta

**¿Estáis juntas?**- preguntó Quinn aunque sabía la respuesta

**¿Qué?** **Nosotras no…-** Brittany se había puesto muy nerviosa

**Tranquila Britt, no voy a decirlo.** **Pero es evidente que estas celosa. No es fácil ver a la persona que amas besar a otro**- afirmó Quinn

**No, no lo es**- dijo Brittany triste. ¿Para qué negarlo? Cada día le costaba ocultar más lo que sentía por Santana

Durante el Glee Club, Santana se sentó junto a Puck, miró a Brittany, pero esta evitaba mirarla, así que hablaba con Quinn, la cual sabía los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo su amiga por no ver a la falsa pareja y se decidió distraerla. Pero aunque Brittany evitaba mirarlos, no podía evitar escucharlos. Artie y Sam estaban haciendo un dúo, los demás hacían los coros y Mike bailaba, Brittany normalmente estaría bailando junto a los demás, pero en esta ocasión no tenía ganas.

Mercedes, que estaba sentada al lado de Puck, habló en voz baja para que el señor Shue no la escuchara y la regañara

**¿Entonces volvéis a estar juntos?- **se escuchó como preguntaba. Brittany no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación, pero sin mirarlos

**Sí, solo había que verlos ayer en Breadstix**- fue Tina la que respondió

**Sí, ni les importó estar en un sitio publico**- se rió Finn

**Es que a mi chica le gusta que nos lo montemos en sitios públicos**- dijo Puck

Brittany al escuchar esas palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta, se giró para mirar a Santana, ésta la miró y bajo un poco la cabeza, lo que hizo que Brittany no pudiera evitarlo y salió corriendo del salón de actos, todos miraron por donde se había ido Brittany extrañados, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Santana iba a levantarse, pero Quinn fue más rápida

**Señor Shue, ¿puedo ir con ella? No se encontraba bien- **el profesor afirmó preocupado

Quinn salió del aula de ensayo y fue corriendo hasta uno de los servicios, no se veía a Brittany, pero escuchó como alguien lloraba en uno de los baños, abrió sin llamar y allí estaba Brittany, sentada en el retrete con sus manos en la cara, mientras dejaba salir amargas lagrimas. Quinn no dijo nada, solo la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara. Cuando Brittany estuvo más tranquila la llevo a su casa, la rubia de ojos azules estaba callada, no decía nada, al llegar a su casa se tumbó en su cama y entre sollozos se quedó dormida


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Al despertar Brittany sentía como si no hubiera descansado nada, aunque había dormido toda la noche seguida, tenía las mejillas mojadas, por lo que pudo imaginar que había estado llorando en sueños. Se fue directamente a la ducha, dejando que el agua limpiara sus lagrimas, y refrescara su cuerpo, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, no quería pensar ni en Santana ni en Puck, aunque sabía que tenía que ir a clases y los vería, por un momento se le ocurrió quedarse en casa y no ir, pero no podía hacer eso, aun quedaba mucho para el baile de fin de curso y no podía esconderse siempre.

Se vistió con el uniforme de las animadoras y se maquilló un poco, estaba algo pálida y tenía mala cara. Al salir vio que Sam la miraba y le dio una tostada.

**¿Estás mejor?**- Brittany asintió**- ¿Qué te pasaba? Fui a verte anoche, pero estabas dormida y no quise despertarte**

**No lo sé, me entró fatiga y tenía dolor de cabeza**- comió la tostada

No tenía hambre, pero ayer no comió nada y hoy tenía entrenamiento con las animadoras y con el Glee Club, no quería terminar enfermando. Sam le besó la frente**. **Brittany se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, Sam le respondió el abrazo. Siempre se había sentido protegida entre sus brazos, quería contarle todo lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que diría, sabía que estaría en contra de lo que Santana y yo teníamos, si es que teníamos algo; sabía que me diría que era de esperar que Santana me hiciera sufrir, se que ella no lo hacía queriendo, pero era la verdad, me dolía ver como besaba a otro. Brittany al sentir los fuertes brazos de Sam no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar de nuevo

**Britt, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?- **preguntó Sam preocupado

**Me duele…**- dijo entre sollozos

**¿Sigue doliéndote la cabeza?**- Brittany no respondió solo siguió llorando

Sam llevó a Brittany a su habitación y se tumbó con ella en la cama, Brittany se acurrucó como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras que Sam solo acariciaba su pelo. Brittany se quedó dormida al poco tiempo. Sam miró el reloj, había perdido la primera hora de clase, dudaba entre ir a clases o no, pero veía tan mal a Brittany que no quería dejarla sola, así que finalmente decidió saltarse las clases y quedarse con Brittany.

Brittany despertó a la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre, así que se quedó en la cama, no tenía ganas de salir, miró su móvil, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Santana, algunas de ayer y otras de esa mañana, también algunos mensajes preguntándole como estaba, otros que estaba preocupada que la llamara, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Salió de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama, después volvió a la cama y no salió hasta el día siguiente

Por la mañana estaba levantada temprana, se había duchado y vestido y preparaba el desayuno, tenía más energía que el día anterior, había decidido dejar de autocompadecerse. Por suerte ese día no tendría entrenamiento con las animadoras, por lo que se vistió con unos pantalones cómodos que le permitieran bailar y una camiseta. Sam sonrió al verla más animada, no le dijo nada, sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarla cuando estuviera preparada para hablar ya lo haría.

Se dirigieron a clase, en el coche de Sam, ya que llovía e ir en la moto no era seguro. Al entrar fue a su taquilla, en ella estaba Santana esperándola

**¿Por qué no me llamaste?**- dijo con un poco de reproche Santana

**No vi las llamadas hasta esta mañana**- mintió

**¿Qué te pasó?**- preguntó preocupada Santana

**Me encontraba mal**- Brittany guardó algunos libros y sacó los que necesitaba de su taquilla sin mirarla

**¿Estás mejor?**- Santana le acarició la mejilla, Brittany se apartó un poco

**Sí**- se dirigió a una clase vacía, llevando con ella a Santana**. **Santana sonrió y se acercó a besarla, pero Brittany dio un paso atrás, dejando con las ganas a la latina**- ¿Es verdad que Puck y tú os enrollasteis?**

**Sí…**- dijo Santana bajando la mirada**- Pero no significó nada, es solo una farsa para que todos piensen que estamos juntos**

**Para mí si significa algo**- dijo dolida Brittany

**Britt, no nos hemos acostado**- Santana agarró las manos de Britt

**¿Qué más da eso? No puedo, San, lo siento pero no puedo**- dijo Brittany con los ojos llorosos

**¿Qué…qué no puedes?- **preguntó Santana con miedo

**Seguir así, se que no somos nada, solo amigas "intimas", pero puedo entender que no quieras salir del armario, pero no estar contigo mientras te besas con otro**- Brittany lo dijo de tirón, tenía ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de ella

**¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?**- Santana sentía una presión en el pecho

**No**- dijo mirándola a los ojos, una lagrima cayó por los ojos azules de la rubia**- para romper tendríamos que tener algo, ¿y no tenemos nada verdad?**

Se hizo un silencio, Santana abría la boca para decir algo, pero no lo decía, Brittany no lo soportó más y salió de allí corriendo, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Dentro del aula, Santana se dejaba caer en el suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente, sentía que acababan de romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, y lo peor es que sabía que era su culpa, sabía cómo solucionarlo, pero el miedo pudo con ella

Pasó un par de semanas, Brittany y Santana estaban alejadas la una de la otra, evitaban mirarse y quedarse a solas dolía demasiado, Brittany seguía viéndola con Puck, esperaba que la latina la buscase, que dejase a Puck y volviera con ella, pero eso no pasaba y le dolía demasiado verla. Brittany ahora se arrepentía de estar en las animadoras, pues eran demasiadas clases las que tenía con ella, era curioso, pues antes creía que pasaban muy pocas horas juntas. Quinn la distraía, incluso Rachel, que sin saber nada, ni siquiera sospecharlo, hacía que Brittany quedara más con ella. Rachel también estaba algo depresiva y se apoyaba en Brittany y Kurt.

Rachel hizo una fiesta, ya que Puck se había enterado de que los padres de la judía no estarían en casa y después de mucho insistir terminó convenciéndola. Brittany no pensaba ir, pero Rachel se lo pidió como un favor y no pudo evitar ir, Rachel necesitaba apoyo, ya que no quería ver a Finn y Quinn, lo que no sabía es que Brittany tampoco quería ver a Puck y Santana juntos. La fiesta estaba entretenida, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany y Rachel hablaban animadamente, Sam, Artie y Mercedes hablaban con Tina y Mike, Santana, Finn, Puck y Quinn hablaban en la otra punta de la habitación. Las miradas de Brittany y Santana se cruzaban a veces, duraban unos segundos, pero terminaban apartándolas con miradas tristes.

Puck propuso jugar a la botella; Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Brittany al unísono gritaron "NO", se miraron entre ellas, mientras que los demás también la miraban y se reían.

**¿Por qué no jugamos al yo nunca?**- preguntó Sam

**Sí, mejor a eso**- dijo Brittany esperando no jugar a la botella

**¿Cómo se juega a eso?**- preguntó Tina

**Hay que hacer una pregunta, y si has hecho eso pues bebes, por ejemplo, yo nunca he cantado, como todos hemos cantado alguna vez pues todos beberíamos, quien no lo haya hecho pues no bebe**- explicó Brittany

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en jugar, se sentaron haciendo un gran círculo, donde todos se veían, al principio las preguntas eran tontas, pero poco a poco fueron subiendo de nivel.

**Yo nunca lo he hecho en público**- dijo Puck con una amplia sonrisa, Santana y el bebieron, Brittany sentía como un gran calor le recorría el cuerpo y estaba segura de que no era por el alcohol.

**Yo nunca he besado a una persona del sexo opuesto- **esta vez le tocaba a Blaine. Kurt y Blaine bebieron, cosa que no le extrañó a nadie. Brittany bebió, algunos se sorprendieron otros no, Santana bebió, todos no sabían porque pero se lo esperaban. La última en beber fue Rachel, todos clavaron sus miradas en ella, nadie se lo podía creer, era la última que pensarían que bebería


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Yo nunca he besado a una persona del sexo opuesto- **esta vez le tocaba a Blaine. Kurt y Blaine bebieron, cosa que no le extrañó a nadie. Brittany bebió, algunos se sorprendieron otros no, Santana bebió, todos no sabían porque pero se lo esperaban. La última en beber fue Rachel, todos clavaron sus miradas en ella, nadie se lo podía creer, era la última que pensarían que bebería

**¡Venga ya gnomo el alcohol te ha ablandado la mente!**- saltó Santana**- Por mucho que el gólem pueda pasar por un travesti y que sus tetas parezcan las de una tía, no cuenta como que has besado a una chica**

**¿Y ahora porque te metes conmigo?**- se quejó Finn

**He besado a una chica**- dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados y molesta

**Venga Rach, tu eres incapaz de hacer eso**- se rió Kurt

**Es verdad, nosotras nos besamos**

Todos se volvieron para mirar a quien había hablado, todos estaban con la boca abierta, nadie se podía creer lo que habían escuchado. La que había hablado era Brittany, la rubia de ojos azules podía ver la cara de todos y se notaban que estaban asombrados, vio como Santana se había molestado, pero le daba igual, ella hacía cosas peores con Puck, lo que si le sorprendió fue la cara de Quinn, habría jurado que le había mirado con odio por un segundo

**¿Os habéis besado?**- fue Sam el que hizo la pregunta, no esperaba respuesta, era más una pregunta hecha por el asombro

**Sí, ayer**- respondió Rachel

**¿¡Por qué!?**- Quinn gritó un poco, haciendo que todas la mirasen

**P-porque sí**- dijo Rachel nerviosa ruborizándose

**Flashback**

Brittany había quedado con Rachel, llegó a su casa y sus padres le abrieron, haciéndole pasar, Brittany se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña, llamó y entró. Se notaba que Rachel había estado llorando

**Rach, ¿qué te pasa?**- preguntó Brittany acercándose a ella

**Na-nada**- dijo limpiándose los ojos

**Es por lo de siempre, ¿verdad?**- Rachel asintió

Brittany se sentó en la cama, notó que debajo de las sabanas había revistas, las quitó, al verlas vio que se trataban de revistas de información sobre cirugías estéticas

**¿Por qué tienes esto?**- preguntó Brittany

**Por nada**- dijo Rachel quitándoselas y guardándolas

**No estarás pensando en hacerte nada, ¿verdad?**- Brittany no se lo creía

**Si…no…no lo sé**- dijo una dudosa Rachel

**Pero, ¿por qué?**- Brittany estaba alucinando

**Porque mírame**- Rachel se puso de pie y se señalo entera**- así no gustaré a nadie**

**¿Pero qué dices?**- la verdad es que nunca había visto a Rachel de esa forma, pero era guapa**- Rachel, eres muy guapa**

**Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga**- dijo Rachel triste sentándose en la cama

**Sí, soy tu amiga, pero es verdad. Eres guapa, quizás tu estilo con la ropa no sea lo mejor, pero eso se arregla saliendo de compras con Kurt, no con cirugía**- dijo Brittany mirando el armario de Rachel**- ¿Y todo esto lo vas a hacer por Finn? Si te quiere debe hacerlo por ti, no por convertirte en alguien diferente**

**Pero…Quinn es todo lo contrario a mí, tiene una nariz hermosa, es…preciosa…**- se sonrojo un poco, aunque miró hacia otro lado para que no se le notara

Brittany sacó el móvil y llamó a Kurt, cuando Kurt llegó Brittany le explicó la situación, después de echarle una bronca, Kurt y Brittany se llevaron a Rachel de compras, estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo un cambio de imagen, o más o menos, ya que Rachel no quería cambiar de peinado, se dejó vestir como una muñeca, pero porque era algo que se podía cambiar. Toda la tarde la pasaron entre compras, probadores y risas, las dos chicas dejaron a Kurt en su casa y fueron hasta la casa de Rachel, entraron sin hacer ruido, ya que Rachel iba maquillada, con el pelo liso y ropa ajustada y no quería que sus padres la vieran así.

Subieron a la habitación y cerraron entre risas, Rachel se miraba en el espejo, se veía rara pero toda la tarde había sido muy divertida, las dos chicas olvidaron sus problemas por un momento. Brittany se colocó detrás de Rachel, mirándola desde su hombro

**Rach estás preciosa**- dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que lo estaba

**Se me nota todo**- dijo Rachel entre risas mientras se intentaba tapar un poco el escote

**Resaltan tus pechos, con esos jerseys que usas pareces plana**- Brittany admiraba el trabajo en equipo que habían hecho Kurt y ella

**¿T-te parezco sexy?**- dijo Rachel ruborizándose al instante

**Sí, lo estas**- dijo sinceramente

**¿Es verdad que te gustan las mujeres?**- dijo Rachel girándose, una pregunta que pillo por sorpresa a Brittany

**Me gustan ambos sexos, me gustan las personas, no el sexo que llevan**- dijo Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

**Sí ya, ese tópico me lo conozco…pero…¿tú me besarías?**- su cara no podría estar más roja

**¿Quieres que te bese?**- Brittany creía que estaba teniendo una conversación surrealista

**Si...no…bueno, quiero saber si…**- Rachel, la chica que siempre tenía algo que decir ahora no tenía palabras**- olvídalo, si aún no sé ni cómo Finn se fijó en mí…**- Brittany calló a Rachel dándole un beso, fue un beso corto, más duradero que un pico, pero sin que entraran en juego sus lenguas**. **Rachel respondió el beso, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosa

**Eres besable Rach, eres preciosa y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti, no necesitas cirugía, solo más confianza en ti mismo**- dijo Brittany sentándose en la cama

**Es diferente a besar a un chico**- dijo Rachel mirándose al espejo y tocándose los labios

**Sí, es verdad**- afirmó Brittany

**Gracias Britt**- dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo

Al día siguiente Brittany y Kurt esperaban que Rachel apareciera en clase con la nueva ropa, pero no, iba igual que siempre, alegre y hablando por los codos. Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír, al final el día anterior había servido de algo

**Fin Flashback**

**Si es verdad, ¿por qué no lo repetís?**- dijo Puck con cara de salido

**¿A quién le importa que éstas dos se hayan besado?**- dijo Santana, no quería ver eso

**¿A quién le toca ahora?**- dijo rápidamente Quinn, esperando seguir con el juego y dejar esa conversación

**¡Beso!**- gritó Puck y varios se unieron al grito, más por diversión que por el motivo de Puck

Rachel se sonrojo, miró a Finn y Quinn y se dirigió a Brittany haciéndole unas señales con sus índices para que se acercara a ella. Brittany dudó, era un juego, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Santana, pero en ese momento Puck pasó una mano por la cintura de Santana acercándola a él, Santana se apartó disimuladamente, miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Brittany, la rubia de ojos azules notó como Santana negó un poco con la cabeza. A Brittany le hizo gracia, ella había visto varias veces como Santana y Puck se besaban y en ese momento la latina no había pensado en ella, además eran solo "amigas", no tenía que importarle lo que hiciera. Puck acarició la pierna de Santana y la subió hacia su culo, fue lo que a Brittany le hizo falta para acercarse a Rachel. Se abalanzó hacia Rachel, cogiéndola de la nuca y acercándola a ella, este beso no era para nada como el que se dieron en la habitación, el primero que se dieron fue un roce de labios, un beso corto y sin sentimientos, este en cambio era todo lo contrario, Brittany la beso con pasión, con rabia, en su mente se le venía la imagen de Santana con Puck y por un momento quería que ella sintiera en sus propias carnes lo que ella sentía. La lengua de Brittany se fue adentrando dentro de Rachel, Rachel en un principio se quedó inmóvil, pues no era el beso que esperaba, pero terminó por dejarse llevar y prosiguió con el beso, ambas cerraron los ojos e imaginaron que era otra persona a la que besaban. Sintieron como alguien los separaba, en ese momento abrieron los ojos y recordaron donde estaban y que la chica que tenían delante no eran las que ellas quería. Todos las miraban con asombro por ese pasional beso, quien las separó fue Artie, que tenía cara de molesto. Aunque peor eran las caras de Quinn y Santana que podrían matar con las miradas.

La fiesta terminó prácticamente después de eso, ya que todos no dejaban de comentar el beso, cosa que cabreaban a Santana y Quinn, la primera terminó gritando y peleando con todos, mientras Quinn simplemente se fue. Artie se encargó de que Rachel y Brittany no volvieran a estar juntas en lo que quedaba de fiesta. Brittany estaba cansada y aunque no había bebido mucho sentía como el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza, se lo dijo a Sam que fue el que menos bebió y se fueron a casa


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

El lunes había llegado, vio a Quinn y se acercó a ella

**¿Sigues con resaca?**- dijo Brittany divertida pues tenía mala cara

**Sí**- dijo seca y alejándose de ella

**Ey**…-Brittany la agarró del brazo y la giró**- ¿te pasa algo?**

**No, ¿por qué debería pasarme algo?**- Brittany no entendía que le pasaba, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadada con ella?

**Vale…cuando te calmes, me cuentas que hice**- Brittany se fue, ya hablaría con ella cuando estuviera más calmada

Se fue hacia su próxima clase, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió a la fuerza en una clase vacía, era Santana y estaba cabreada

**¿Se puede saber por qué te besaste con el gnomo? ¿A cuento de que os besasteis?**- grito Santana

**¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?** **Las dos estamos sin pareja**- dijo Brittany cruzando los brazos y metiendo el dedo en la llaga

**Si querías darme celos haberte buscado a otra, con la enana lo único que me da es asco**- hizo como si fuera a vomitar

**No todo en mi vida gira en torno a ti**- mintió en parte Brittany

**¡¿Acaso me vas a decir que te gusta el gnomo?!**- cada vez gritaba más y se la veía más cabreada

**No**- dijo tranquilamente

**¿Entonces por qué mierda la besas**?- dijo Santana intentando calmarse el vano

**Tuve mis motivos**- Brittany también se cruzó de brazos

**¡Lo hiciste para hacerme daño**!- dijo sin gritar Santana

**No**- en parte era verdad, la primera vez que besó a Rachel no lo había hecho con maldad, la segunda si, en parte

**¿Por qué me haces esto Britt**?- dijo Santana ya calmada y con una mirada triste

**No te hago nada San**…- no pudo evitar sentirse mal**- tu elegiste a Puck**

**¡No lo he elegido! ¡Lo necesito para ser reina!**- volvió a gritar desesperada por hacerle entender a Brittany

**Si fuera un chico todo sería más fácil, podríamos estar juntas sin escondernos, sería a mí a quien besaras en vez de a él, pero no lo soy, y no voy a quedarme para ver como él te besa, te toca…porque no lo soporto, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Duele demasiado verte en brazos de otro!**- Brittany empezó a hablar de forma calmada, pero poco a poco estaba más enojada y su tono de voz subió

Santana se abalanzó sobre Brittany y la beso con rabia, deseaba esos labios, hacía demasiado que no los besaba, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambas cuando sus labios se tocaron. Las dos se besaron, era un beso pasional de la que ninguna de las dos quería separarse, solo se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno era evidente, las dos inhalaron, tenían las frentes unidas, se miraban con deseo, con anhelo. Brittany cerró los ojos fuerte y con todo el dolor de su alma se separó de Santana

**No, no puedo**- dijo alejándose de ella y saliendo de la habitación

La mala suerte hizo que cuando Brittany se dirigía al Glee Club viera a Puck y Santana abrazados, dando una entrevista a Jacob Israel, un judío que estaba enamorado de Rachel y se encargaba del periódico del instituto

**Las encuestas os sitúan entre los favoritos, en un casi empate con Quinn y Finn. ¿A qué creéis que se debe esto?**- preguntó Jacob con un micrófono en la mano

**A que todos quieren ser tan sexy como nosotros**- dijo Santana, mirando por detrás de Jacob a Brittany que estaba mirándola

**¿Tenéis que hacer algún comentario al rumor de que hoy os vieron enrollándoos en el aparcamiento del instituto**?- Brittany se apoyo con los brazos cruzados en la pared, mientras miraba a Santana y escuchaba la pregunta de Jacob, su rostro estaba serio

**¡No**!- se apresuró a decir Santana intentando que se fueran y así finalizar la entrevista

**Ya sabes, las latinas son de sangre caliente y mi chica necesita que la calienten desde bien temprano**- dijo Puck haciéndose el gracioso y riéndose como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Santana lo fulminó con la mirada y Brittany simplemente se largó de allí, ya había escuchado suficiente

Las sesiones del Glee Club en esta ocasión se harían en el salón de actos, era donde más le gustaba a Brittany, porque al estar allí siempre ensayaban y eso les daba oportunidad a bailar y evadirse de todo. Brittany estaba sentada entre Rachel y Sam, hablaba con Rachel, vio como Puck y Santana entraban, eran los últimos que quedaban, el señor Shue ya estaba esperándolos. Antes de que el señor Shue comenzara a hablar, Brittany levantó la mano

**¿Brittany?**- dijo el profesor extrañado, normalmente la que solía ser la primera en hablar era Rachel

**Señor Shue, me gustaría cantar una canción, ¿le importa?**- dijo algo tímida Brittany

**No, claro, adelante**- dijo señalando el escenario y sentándose junto a los demás alumnos

Brittany subió al escenario y buscó en su ipod, después lo conectó a los altavoces, se preparó ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. Santana se estremeció, le encantaba ver a Brittany bailar, le producían mil emociones distintas y todas coincidían en que después quería lanzarse a por ella y besarla, pero en esta ocasión, sabía que la canción no le gustaría.

** watch?v=KIxbcxb6uKM**

La música comenzó y Brittany clavó sus ojos en los de Santana, Brittany empezó a cantar y Santana se movió incómoda en su asiento cuando escuchó la primera frase de la canción "si yo fuera un chico", Brittany cantaba parada en el sitio, lo decía todo con su cara, expresaba todo lo que quería, todos se sorprendieron, normalmente la rubia bailaba con movimientos energéticos. La canción seguía "daría patadas a quien quisiera", Brittany no pudo evitar mirar a Puck, a medida que la canción avanzaba Brittany cantaba con más rabia. Quitó el micro del soporte y se acerco más a donde estaban sus compañeros mirándola, "juro que sería un hombre mejor", los ojos celestes y café se miraban, Santana sintió un nudo en el estómago, y tuvo ganas de llorar cuando escuchó "porque pierdes a quien amas, porque ella te tenía garantizada y todo lo que tenías fue destruido", Brittany lo había hecho queriendo, había cambiado el género a la canción, había dicho ella mientras miraba a Santana, que no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara, pero la limpió rápidamente antes que alguien más se diera cuenta.

A mitad de la canción todos se miraron, no era la canción de Beyonce, era una nueva versión, la música cambió de repente, todos miraron expectantes a ver qué es lo que pasaría. "Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti. No os deseo nada más que lo mejor para los dos", Brittany miraba a Puck y Santana, aunque cantaba con rabia y eso se reflejaba en su cara. Se movió por el escenario, apartando la vista de los dos, pero no tardó en ponerse delante de Santana mirándola con dolor y rabia, "Cariño, ¿piensas en mi cuando follas con él?", Santana apartó la mirada odiaba ver así a Brittany, que le hablase así, porque sabía que aunque fuera una canción lo que estaba diciendo lo sentía realmente. "Porque el amor que tú me diste, el que hicimos las dos no fue suficiente para que seas sincera", Santana la miraba con tristeza, cerró los ojos no quería seguir mirándola, Puck la tocó, pero ella retiro la mano con furia, sintió como si la mano de Puck la hubiera quemado. Brittany se arrodilló y empezó a girar la cabeza mientras se desplazaba por el escenario, todos los miembros del Glee Club la vitorearon, Santana abrió los ojos para mirar lo que estaba pasando, pero se arrepintió al momento, pues la cara que tenía su rubia cuando siguió cantando era de dolor, dolor y una gran tristeza.

La canción se terminó y todos aplaudieron, Brittany seguía plantada en el escenario recuperando el aliento. El señor Shue subió corriendo al escenario y se puso al lado de Brittany

**Wow, Brittany eso ha estado genial, siempre nos has sorprendido por tus dotes de bailarina, pero esa actuación en el escenario…, guau, parecía que realmente sentías la canción**

**E…eh…sí, solo me dejé llevar por la canción**- dijo Brittany sin mirar a nadie y sentándose en su asiento. Sam y Rachel la felicitaron, pero Rachel salió rápido al escenario a cantar

Poco a poco todos salieron a hacer un dúo o un solo, cuando terminó, Brittany salió a gran velocidad del salón de actos y se fue al aula de ensayos del Glee, no sabía cómo había podido cantar eso, no tenía planeado hacerlo, era verdad que últimamente escuchaba esa canción y le recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando, que había sentido suya esta canción y había llorado con ella al igual que sentía rabia cuando la escuchaba, pero no esperaba cantarla delante de todos. Sintió tanto dolor cuando vio a Puck y Santana, cuando escuchó la entrevista, que no lo pensó dos veces y subió al escenario y cantó, pero ahora estaba nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas, le había dicho todo lo que sentía a Santana y lo peor es que lo había dicho delante de todos.

Dejó de dar vueltas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, al levantar la vista vio a Santana, Brittany esperaba que le gritara por haber hecho esa escenita, pero al contrario. Santana se abrazó a Brittany, agarró la cara de la rubia y la besó con desesperación, Brittany podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la latina, se le encogió el corazón y la besó con pasión abrazándose a ella.

**L-lo siento…me da igual no ser reina, mandaré a la mierda a Puck…pero no quiero perderte, por favor, no me digas que es demasiado tarde…**- dijo Santana desesperada

**No me importa que seas reina, San…, ni que él sea el rey, no me gusta…pero no me importa, lo que me duele es que lo beses, que…él te toque…**- Brittany le quitó las lágrimas de la cara

**Te quiero tanto…**- dijo Santana volviéndola a besar

Las dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Brittany y Santana andaban mientras se besaban, se chocaron contra la pared, donde Brittany tenía acorralada a Santana, se besaron durante una hora, no les importaba nada más, solo que ese momento no terminara nunca

**¡Dios mío!**- se escuchó a alguien gritar desde la puerta

Ambas chicas miraron, era Kitty, las miraba con sorpresa, con desprecio y asco. Santana vio aflorar todo los miedos que sentía, esa era justo la expresión que temía que todos tuvieran cuando la vieran, cuando supieran lo que realmente era, cuando se decidiera salir del armario. El miedo pudo con ella, ni se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, el miedo se apoderó de ella, en ese momento, parecía que había dejado su cuerpo y era una simple espectadora de lo que su cuerpo hacía.

**¡¿Qué coño haces?!**- gritó Santana mientras empujaba a Brittany

Brittany miró sin creérselo a Santana, sentía ese empujón, como acababa de rechazarla frente a Kitty, como le echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado, sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Santana se dio cuenta de que Brittany tenía lágrimas en los ojos, vio el dolor en su cara, quiso abrazarla, pero vio a Kitty, y sólo con gran porte y con su característico orgullo salió de la sala de ensayo sin volver a mirar a Brittany.

Brittany se dejó caer al suelo, no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas no les respondían, solo sintió dolor, no conseguía ver nada, pues las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlas. Esas palabras, esa mirada, ese empujón…era más de lo que podía soportar. Sabía del miedo de Santana, pero siempre creyó que si alguna vez la descubrían soltaría algún comentario hiriente y se iría con ella, pero no lo que había pasado, no que la rechazase.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Brittany se levantó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, estaba en su cama, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, solo pensaba en la escena del salón de ensayos con Santana y Kitty, su cuerpo se había movido automáticamente, caminó hacia su casa, sabía que alguien le había hablado, pero no sabía quién ni si le había respondido, tampoco le importaba en ese momento. Desde la cama vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, estaba despeinada, con los ojos rojos y estaba encogida en la cama, esa imagen parecía ser ahora algo diario, los últimos días solo veía eso, parecía un fantasma, ¿dónde quedaba la chica fuerte y decidida que llegó por primera vez a Ohio? Se incorporó en la cama y se miró en el espejo, esa no era ella, limpió con rabia sus lágrimas, volvía a llorar sin saber porque, salían solas. _"¿Qué has hecho conmigo Santana?_" No volvería a llorar, no se dejaría ganar por la tristeza. Se duchó, se maquilló y se vistió, se quedó mirándose en el espejo del bajo, se obligó a sonreír, suspiró y salió al salón

**Buenos días Sam**- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

**¿Me vas a contar de una vez que te pasa**?- dijo Sam, Brittany sabía que a él no le podía engañar

**Ay…Sam**- dijo soltando un suspiro- **Me enamoré y me rompieron el corazón, pero no voy a seguir sufriendo, así que no te preocupes por mi**- dijo volviendo a sonreír. Sam la miraba con la boca abierta

**¡Espera! ¿Te enamoraste? ¿De quién?**- preguntó sin creérselo, no la había visto con nadie

**Eso no importa ya**- se untó la tostada y empezó a comer

Brittany y Sam llegaron al instituto, Brittany iba con la cabeza bien alta, tenía una máscara y quería representar bien su papel. Fue a las clases y evitó mirar a Santana, por lo que tampoco saludó a Quinn, pararse a saludarla significaría mirar a Santana y no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

Se pasó los minutos entre clases hablando con los demás compañeros, Santana se acercó a ella en una ocasión pero Brittany la ignoró y se fue para hablar con Rachel

Las clases terminaron y tenían entrenamiento con las animadoras, fue a su taquilla para soltar sus cosas, se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de ella, se giró con lentitud, no quería, no podía enfrentarse a Santana, pero al girarse le sorprendió no ver a Santana, era Kitty, junto a algunas de animadoras

**¡Tened cuidado chicas! A esta LESBIANA le gusta demasiado lanzarse a por las demás animadoras**- la palabra lesbiana lo había dicho despectivamente, las demás chicas se rieron

**Tranquila, tú serías la última persona a la que besaría**- Brittany cerró su taquilla, iba a salir, pero Kitty la empujó contra las taquillas y le dio una bofetada. Brittany se sorprendió, pero le devolvió rápidamente la cachetada.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron la una contra la otra y empezaron a pelearse, no se separaron hasta que Quinn y Santana entraron y vieron la escena, Santana agarró a Brittany y Quinn a Kitty

**¡Estas sangrando!**- se sorprendió Santana al ver como del labio de Brittany salía un hilito de sangre, intentó limpiárselo

**¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!**- dijo con furia Brittany, apartando de mala manera su mano

Salió del vestuario, Santana les echó una bronca a todas las animadoras, pagó toda su frustración y su ira con las animadoras, incluso llegando a amenazar a Kitty, tenía ganas de darle una paliza y lo hubiera hecho si no llega a ser porque la entrenadora Sylvester entró y sus gritos eran peores que los de Santana

A los dos días, Santana miraba la entrada al campo de fútbol, Brittany llevaba dos días sin ir a entrenar.

**No va a aparecer- **dijo Quinn a su lado

**¿Qué?** **No sé a qué te refieres- **Santana se había asustado, no había sentido aproximarse a Quinn

**A Britt, ha dejado las animadoras**- dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaban todas las demás

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- **Santana no quería que lo dejara, era la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella, de verla y hablarle y que la rubia le hablara

**Ya no se sentía a gusto**- dijo la rubia tranquilamente

**¿Cómo lo sabes**?- dijo Santana algo molesta

**La llamé y me lo contó**- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Los entrenamientos siguieron, pero Santana se llevó varias broncas, pues no estaba concentrada, no dejaba de pensar en Brittany. Cuando fue al vestuario y todos se fueron se decidió a llamarla por teléfono

**¿Sí?**- Brittany contesto sin mirar quien llamaba

**Hola…Britt**- dijo Santana en voz baja

**Hola San…**- Brittany maldijo no haber mirado quien era

**Me he enterado que has dejado las animadoras**…¿es por mí?- dijo la latina

**No, estaba cansada de las animadoras, de la entrenadora, me quitaba tiempo y prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas**- sólo dijo una mentira a medias, sí, era por ella pero también estaba algo cansada de las animadoras

**Britt, pásame el sujetador- **por el auricular se escuchó la voz de Rachel

**¡¿Estas con el gnomo?**!** ¿Y qué hace sin sujetador?**- Santana no pudo evitar ponerse celosa

**Britt, ¿te vas a vestir o prefieres ducharte antes?**- se volvía a oír por teléfono la voz de Rachel**- uy, ¿estás hablando por teléfono? ¿Es Sam?**

**Sí…**- Brittany no supo porque había mentido

**Sam no te preocupes, te la estoy cuidando bien, el secuestro termina mañana**- dijo Rachel divertida al móvil

**¡¿Secuestro**?! **¿Desde cuándo estas con ella?- **Santana quería matar a Rachel

**Desde ayer, me vine aquí después de clases**- se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba, Brittany se metió en el baño

**¿Por qué? ¿Estás con ella? ¿Tan pronto me has reemplazado?- **la voz de Santana sonaba dolida

**No Santana, no estoy con ella, Rachel y yo solo somos amigas, estábamos en la piscina**- Brittany se regañó mentalmente por darle tantas explicaciones**- Voy a ducharme, tengo que colgar**

**Cl-claro…adiós Britt…**- Ambas colgaron

Santana estaba día a día de peor humor, había pasado dos semanas desde que ella y Brittany no había estado juntas, habían hablado delante de los demás, pero eran conversaciones de cortesía, como dos conocidas, quería arreglarlo, pero Brittany no parecía querer escucharla. Quinn y Rachel parecían una lapa con Brittany, si no la veía con una la veía con otra, Puck seguía igual de pesado, pero aunque sonreía con él cuando estaba junto a los demás, en verdad estaba cansada de la propaganda para reyes del instituto, tenía ganas de que pasara ya el estúpido baile. Pero lo que más rabia le daba es que mientras ella estaba hecha polvo, Brittany parecía haberse recuperado demasiado pronto, estaba riendo, haciendo bromas…

**Britt, ¿qué has hecho este fin de semana? Estas radiante**- preguntó Kurt haciéndola girar. La verdad es que se veía hermosa

**Bueno, eso es gracias a mi**- dijo Sam dándose importancia

**¡Fantasma**!- dijo Puck riéndose

**Es verdad**- dijo Brittany sonriente abrazando a Sam

**¿Habéis tenido sexo salvaje**?**- **preguntó pícaro Puck. Santana cada vez que abría la boca se preguntaba cómo pudo salir con alguien como él

**No lo sé, ¿lo hubo**?- preguntó Sam con cara pícara a Brittany

**Si no lo sabes tú**- preguntó Mike riéndose

**Sam estuvo en mi casa todo el fin de semana**- dijo confuso Finn. Todas las miradas se clavaron en Brittany

**¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! ¿Con quién estuviste?**- Mercedes se acercó a Brittany con curiosidad

**Con una amiga de Los Ángeles, Sam la llamó y vino el fin de semana**- dijo Brittany ruborizándose por ser el centro de atención

**¡Con razón no te hemos visto el pelo este fin de semana!**- se alegró por ella Rachel

**BK la tendría retenida en la cama-** se rió Sam, ganándose un codazo de Brittany

Santana estaba sentada al final de la habitación viendo y escuchando toda la escena, estaba con los brazos y piernas cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido y fulminando a todos con la mirada_. "¿Quién coño es BK?"_


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Brittany estaba feliz, la visita de su amiga la había animado mucho, hablaba con ella casi todos los días, pero no era lo mismo que verla, de tener una charla cara a cara como muchas veces habían tenido cuando el tiempo de ambas se lo permitían. Sam se había ido ese fin de semana a casa de Finn, pues aunque él era amigo también de BK, sabía que las dos chicas querían tiempo para ellas, así que ese fin de semana se había hecho bastante corto. Al llegar la mañana del lunes, BK se fue y Brittany se dirigió a clases, aunque apenas había dormido ese fin de semana estaba radiante. Ni los comentarios de Puck, ni su presencia hacían que su felicidad se esfumara

Tina, Mercedes y Rachel la seguían a todos lados intentándole sonsacar que había pasado ese fin de semana y que les contara más sobre esa chica misteriosa, pero Brittany solo se reía sin soltar palabra

Brittany había pasado unos días muy buenos, en los que los problemas con Santana habían pasado a un segundo plano, los ensayos del Glee Club le salieron geniales, haciendo que el señor Shue la felicitara, incluso había aprobado los exámenes finales, sacando matricula en español, cosa que a nadie le extraño.

Quedaba una semana para el baile de reina del baile, las encuestas decían que Quinn y Santana estaban empatadas, y las discusiones entre ellas cada vez eran mayores, debido a la tensión de la votación.

Brittany estaba en el Glee haciendo un baile con Mike con la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, los dos bailarines se estaban dejando llevar, estaban disfrutándolo e improvisando, los dos reían mientras bailaban y aún reían más cuando uno se equivocaba o realizaba un movimiento extraño. Estaban haciendo un descanso, por lo que al profesor no le importó que hicieran el tonto, los demás hablaban, la música estaba alta, pero no ensordecedora. Un móvil sonó por encima de la música, Brittany reconoció su melodía. Sam le hizo una señal por si él se lo cogía, Brittany asintió mientras seguía riendo con Mike.

La música de pronto paró, todos se giraron a ver a Sam, algunos protestaron, pero todos se callaron su cara estaba muy seria, sin decir nada Sam le pasó el móvil a Brittany

**¿Qué pasa Sam?**- dijo con temor Brittany

**Es mejor que salgas para hablar**- Brittany cogió el teléfono y salió al pasillo. Antes de salir pudo escuchar como Quinn le preguntaba que pasaba, Sam solo dijo que era algo sobre su familia, pero no dijo nada más. Brittany al escuchar eso se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

**¿Sí**?- pregunto con un hilo de voz Brittany

Todos se encontraban en silencio, la cara de Sam hacía que nadie se atreviera ni siquiera a toser

**¿Es algo grave?**- se atrevió a preguntar el señor Shue

**No lo sé, BK, una amiga de la familia, es la que ha llamado, solo me ha dicho que necesitaba hablar con Brittany que era importante, que era sobre su familia, pero BK tenía un tono de voz demasiado serio**- Sam miraba hacia la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno había ocurrido

Un grito de Brittany hizo que todos salieran del aula corriendo, encontraron a una Brittany rota, llorando de rodillas, con el móvil en el suelo. Santana se aproximó a Brittany, se agachó a su lado, Brittany al verla se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró ocultando su cara en su cuello, Santana la rodeo entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y consolándola. Se escuchó una voz por el teléfono, Sam se apresuró a cogerlo, se alejó de todos y habló, cuando volvió agarró a Brittany, levantándola, no le costó, Brittany era como una muñeca rota, que se dejaba guiar. Sam la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a caminar con ella

**¿Qué ha pasado?**- dijo Quinn preocupada

**Su familia a tenido un accidente de avión**- todos se quedaron helados, sin saber que decir

Sam se llevó a Brittany, todos los empezaron a seguir en silencio, querían apoyar a Brittany, todos se miraron perplejos cuando Sam subió a la azotea en vez de llevar a Brittany a su casa

**¿Qué hacemos aquí?**- preguntó Rachel confusa

No necesitó respuesta, todos vieron como un helicóptero estaba llegando hasta donde ellos se encontraban, paró en la azotea y una puerta se abrió, un hombre con un traje negro, con un pinganillo en el oído, abrió la puerta del helicóptero y los ayudó a subir

**¡Avisa con lo que sea!**- grito Quinn antes de que la puerta se cerrase

Santana los miraba con impotencia, quería ir y estar con ella en esos momentos, pero no conocía a su familia, y Sam no le dejaría ir, nadie de sus compañeros iba, y si le explicaba los motivos por los que ella debía ir, solo haría que se generara un enfrentamiento, cosa que Brittany no necesitaba en esos momentos**.** Por lo que lo único que podía hacer es mirar impotente como el helicóptero se alejaba con una destrozada Brittany

Pasó una semana sin que ningún miembro del Glee supiera nada de los dos rubios, solo un mensaje de Brittany a Quinn diciéndole que su familia estaba fuera de peligro y fue lo que ésta comunicó a los demás miembros. Santana había llamado a Brittany, incluso a Sam, pero ninguno de los dos respondía el teléfono. Eran los exámenes de recuperación, algunos tenían que ir, Sam entró cuando el examen estaba empezando, la profesora lo dejo pasar, se sentó e hizo el examen, después se dirigió al aula de ensayo del Glee, donde estaban todos esperándolo impaciente. Sam sonrió al verlos, aunque solo había pasado una semana los había echado de menos. Santana miró detrás de Sam, esperando que Brittany entrara después de él, pero eso no pasó

**¿Y Brittany?**- preguntó Santana sin poderse contener

**En Los Ángeles**- respondió Sam, sin hacerle mucho caso ya que fue a besar a Mercedes

**¿Cómo está su familia**?- preguntó Quinn

**¿Por qué no contestabais al móvil**?**- **preguntó casi a la misma vez Rachel

**Están fuera de peligro, pero tuvieron que intervenirles, Brittany lleva desde entonces en el hospital, cuidando de Christian, su hermano. Estarán una semana más en el hospital, así que Brittany no volverá, yo vine porque ella insistió en que tenía que hacer el examen, ella por suerte no tiene que hacer ningún examen, el director le dio permiso para que sus vacaciones se adelantaran. Si no hemos cogido el teléfono es porque con las prisas, el estrés…, no hemos tenido ni un momento libre. Brittany me ha pedido que os diga a todos que os echa de menos, incluso a ti- **dijo lo último a Santana. Cosa que a Santana no le gustó como se dirigió a ella, iba a contestarle, pero se contuvo, ya que quería saber más cosas de Brittany

Sam se quedó allí, tenía que hacer exámenes, el no era hijo ni familiar, por lo que tampoco podía quedarse en el hospital, así que prefería quedarse allí, una de las veces que habló con Brittany ésta lo convenció de que se quedara allí, el dudaba porque no quería dejar sola a su amiga, pero la rubia le explico que estaba con Marie, su nana; con su madre y su hermano y que BK estaba siempre en el hospital con ella, eso dejó al rubio más tranquilo, y fue lo que finalmente lo convenció de quedarse

Había pasado un mes desde que la rubia se había ido a Los Ángeles, apenas sabían nada de ella, Sam era el encargado de dar noticias y saludos. Todos estaban en casa de Sam en una fiesta, o reunión del Glee, para el caso era lo mismo, todos terminaban bebiendo.

**¡Ey mirad a quien tenemos aquí!**- gritó Sam que estaba en el portátil. Sacó un cable y conectó el portátil a la televisión de plasma, haciendo que en la televisión apareciera una Brittany sonriente. A Santana le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla otra vez, seguía igual. Todos gritaron para saludar a Brittany

**¡Hola chicos!- **dijo una sonriente Brittany**- ¡os echo mucho de menos!**

**¿Cómo estás?**- preguntó Rachel colocándose delante de la cámara

**Bien, hace una semana que estoy en mi casa, el padre de mi hermano viene a por el hoy, y mi madre está ya bien, así que estoy muy contenta- **dijo feliz Brittany

**¿Son tus amigos?**- se escuchó la voz de un niño. Brittany asintió, entonces se vio como un niño se sentaba en las rodillas de Brittany, era un niño rubio risueño**- ¡Hola Sam!**- sonrió al portátil y saludo con la mano. La escena se hacía muy tierna, la sonrisa del pequeño era igual que la de su hermana mayor

**¡Hola enano!**- le respondió Sam**- ¿cómo sigues?**

**¡Bien! ¡Mira!**- enseñó su brazo escayolado, estaba dibujado y con muchas cosas escritas**- Britt y BK me lo han pintado**- dijo feliz. _"Otra vez esa BK, ¿es que va a estar en todos lados?"_, pensó Santana que estaba escuchando la conversación

**¿Y dónde has dejado a BK?**- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Sam a Brittany

**En la ducha-** respondió el niño

**¿Esa es la del sexo salvaje no?**- preguntó Puck

**El niño…**- se escuchó cómo le regañaba Mercedes

**¿Sexo salvaje? ¿Qué es eso?-** preguntó el niño a su hermana

**Pues es…**- Brittany se ruborizo

**Cuando dos personas se dan muchos besos**- dijo Quinn rápidamente

**Sí, desnudas**- se rio Puck, ganándose miradas de reproche de todos

**Entonces tienen mucho sexo salvaje**- dijo inocentemente el niño. Brittany se ruborizó bastante, sus amigos se rieron al ver lo nervios de la rubia, todos menos Santana

**¡Por fin te encuentro! Tu padre esta esperándote**- se escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor

**¡Voy**!- el niño se despidió con la mano de todos, le dio un fuerte beso a Brittany y se fue corriendo. Brittany se quedo mirando por donde se había ido su hermano y cuando desapareció volvió a centrarse en sus amigos.

Brittany escuchaba las anécdotas que había pasado en su ausencia, se tenía que poner al día de muchas cosas.

**¿Cuándo volverás?**- preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel dejó de hablar

**En este curso ya no volveré**- anunció

**¿No estarás para el baile**?- preguntó Artie desilusionado

**No**- la verdad que lo prefería, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir a ese baile**- pasaré aquí las vacaciones, volveré cuando empiecen las clases en septiembre**

**¿Entonces ya no volverás?**- preguntó Rachel algo triste

**No, ¿pero por qué no venís en verano?** **Tengo piscina, esta la playa, hay tiendas…**- Brittany intentaba convencer a sus amigos, aunque no le costó mucho convencerlos

**¿Y a tu novia no le importara**?- Santana hablaba por primera vez

**¿A novia se refiere a mi**?- se escuchó una sensual voz, aunque no se vio a la persona

**¡Ey BK**!- gritó Sam

**Samy, ¿cómo estás**?- nuevamente era solo una voz, no se veía a la persona

**Me han dicho que te has mudado de casa**- dijo Sam entre risas, todos los demás escuchaban atento la conversación. Santana había empezado a caminar por el apartamento**- ¿No tienes trabajo?**

**Sí y tu amiga también, ¿no se lo has contado?**- Brittany negó**- Tengo que ir al estudio, ¿me recoges luego?**- Brittany asintió mirando hacia un lado**- Mi ropa esta allí**- dijo la voz riéndose. Brittany bajó un poco el portátil, se vieron unas largas piernas desnudas cruzar la habitación**- Nos vemos en el estudio**- se volvió a enfocar las piernas de la chica, aunque esta vez se veían unas botas cortas, estaban al lado de Brittany, se escuchó un beso, no costaba imaginarse donde la estaba besando, el beso se alargó unos segundos

**Ejem…**- interrumpió Sam. Santana se encerró en el baño, se le saltaron las lagrimas al ver a su rubia con otra, sentía como le apuñalaban en el corazón

**¡Adiós Samy! ¡Adiós chicos!**- dijo la misteriosa voz


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Brittany y los chicos hablaron por una hora por el skype, sin que nadie les interrumpiera nuevamente, a la hora, Marie, la nana de Brittany entró en la habitación

**¿Cariño vas a cenar?**- dijo la mujer, miro atenta a la pantalla que tenía abierta Brittany**- sigo sin entender esas nuevas tecnologías. Sam está más delgado, seguro que no come bien**

**Como bien Marie**- respondió Sam haciendo que la mujer diera un salto del susto. Todos se rieron ante la reacción de la mujer

**¿Pero el nos está viendo**?- pregunto escéptica la mujer

**Sí, nana, todos ellos nos ven, son mis amigos del Glee, de los que te hablé**- dijo alegre Brittany, diciendo nombres y señalando la pantalla

**¡Gracias por cuidar a mi niña**!- dijo la mujer a la pantalla acercándose demasiado a esta. Todos se rieron y saludaron a Marie**- Bueno cariño, voy a preparar la cena, ¿qué quieres cenar?**

**Voy a salir ya nana, he quedado con BK**- dijo Brittany mirando el reloj

**¿Con quién**?- dijo confundida Marie

**Con B…ya sabes nana**- dijo Brittany con cuidado y desesperándose

**¡Ah claro**!- se rio la mujer

La mujer se fue, todos preguntaban quien era BK, querían que les enseñara una foto, pero Brittany se negó, pudo escuchar a Santana decir, "así de fea tiene que ser si no quiere que sepamos quien es", su tono era de molestia. También se escuchó a Puck comentar "Pues vayas piernas que tiene", Sam también se unió a la charla "olvídalo Puck, no tienes nada que hacer con ella". Brittany aprovecho esa charla, mientras comentaba algunas cosas, para ponerse detrás del portátil y vestirse, podía escuchar como hablaban y se reía con algunas ocurrencias, se mantenía activa en la conversación, pero tenía que vestirse, ya llegaba tarde. Después de una media hora apareció delante de la pantalla, haciendo que los chicos se asombraran. Llevaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color blanco, con un pronunciado escote y unos tacones de vértigo, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, con unas ondulaciones que le caían por la espalda, llevaba un maquillaje claro, pero que le resaltaba la mirada. Brittany sonrió y se ruborizó cuando le piropearon, incluso Kurt adivinó el diseñador del vestido, cosa que asombró a Brittany ya que ella solo lo sabía porque lo ponía en la bolsa de plástico de la que había sacado la prenda

**Tengo que irme, os llamare mañana, lo de veniros lo digo en serio, aquí hay habitaciones para que os podáis quedar. Además si cabéis todo en el apartamento aquí no habrá problemas**- dijo Brittany riéndose. "_Si vete que te está esperando la otra", _se decía a sí misma Santana, aunque no apartaba la vista de Brittany, nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Ahora que conseguía verla mejor, vio que no llevaba el colgante que se auto regaló en San Valentín, cosa que le dolió, instintivamente se tocó la pulsera que siempre llevaba

Pasó la fiesta de reina del baile, aunque no había salido todo como planeaban, como reina salió Kurt, una broma pesada de los estúpidos del instituto, Kurt se sentía fatal, pero peor Santana, había perdido a Brittany para nada, quería ser la reina, quería que todos la idolatraran, la envidiaran para así darles la noticia y que no pudieran decir nada pues era la reina, pero no había pasado así, todo estaba mal. Esa noche Santana no pudo evitar llorar amargamente. Quinn no se lo tomó tan mal, incluso apoyó a Kurt y le dio ánimos. Rachel había informado de todo a Brittany al día siguiente, habían estado horas hablando, también le contó que Finn y ella habían vuelto, cosa que la sorprendió realmente. Al colgar, Brittany llamó a Quinn

**Quinnie, ¿cómo estás? Me he enterado lo que pasó en el baile, siento mucho que no salieras elegida**- dijo sinceramente y algo preocupada

**¡Britt! No te preocupes, aunque quitando el incidente ese, el baile estuvo muy bien, te echamos de menos**- dijo una alegre Quinn

**Quinnie…me he enterado lo de Finn y Rachel, ¿estás bien?**- Brittany escuchó como Quinn resoplaba

**Sí, era lo mejor, ninguno de los dos nos queríamos, el seguía enamorado de Rachel…y yo, bueno yo lo estoy de otra persona**- lo último lo dijo en voz baja

**¿De quién**?- no pudo evitar preguntar Brittany

**En su momento lo sabrás**- fue la respuesta de Quinn

**Me alegra que estés bien, y si es lo mejor para ambos, pues genial, espero que la otra persona te corresponda, te lo mereces**- sonrió Brittany

**Muchas gracias Britt**- se escuchó nuevamente a una feliz Quinn**- ¿Te dijo Sam que iremos todos en agosto a Los Ángeles?**

**¿De verdad? ¡No me lo había dicho! ¡Estoy deseando que lleguéis!**- Brittany daba saltos de alegría, estaba muy emocionada con la noticia

Así llegó agosto, los chicos discutieron si ir en coche o en avión, después de ver todas las maletas que llevaban las chicas, decidieron coger un avión, el día en el que iban a hacer las reservas Sam recibió una llamada que alegró a todos, el viaje les salía gratis, todos preguntaron el motivo, Sam respondió "cortesía de BK", Santana se negaba a viajar en ese avión privado, puso mil excusas, sin decir la verdad, que no quería montarse en el avión de la nueva chica de su rubia, que no quería nada de la mujer que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida. Todas sus excusas fueron rebatidas, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que subir al avión.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, todos estaban nerviosos, ansiosos por ver la ciudad, ese verano sería inolvidable, playa, sol, tiendas…y lo mejor, sin padres. Todos iban diciendo lo que querían ver, hablaban de lo increíble que había sido viajar en un avión privado y con todos los lujos, todos hacían hipótesis de quién era BK. Rachel dio un grito y soltó las maletas, todo miraron y vieron que en la salida del aeropuerto estaba Brittany, llevaba un la parte de arriba de un bikini y un pantalón corto, su piel blanca ahora estaba bronceada, su sonrisa se amplió muchísimo al ver al grupo de amigos que llegaban. Brittany abrazó con fuerza a Rachel que se había lanzado a por ella, poco a poco la rubia se vio rodeada de todos sus amigos y de sus brazos, se rió mientras todos se separaban. Su mirada localizó rápidamente la de la latina, sintió un escalofrío, hacía mucho que no la veía, pero esa penetrante mirada seguía surtiendo el mismo efecto en ella. Sam la abrazó cosa que hizo que apartara la mirada de Santana

**Estas más guapa- **dijo sonriente, había echado de menos a su amiga

**Los Ángeles me sientan bien**- dijo con una sonrisa

**¿Los Ángeles o las chicas de Los Ángeles**?- bromeo Sam

Todos bromeaban, pero las risas se callaron al momento al ver lo que había fuera de la entrada, dos enormes limusinas esperaban en la entrada, todos miraron la limusina con admiración, pero no se pudieron creer cuando los chófer cogieron sus maletas y empezaron a meterlas en las limusinas

**Si esto es cosa de BK ya me muero**- dijo Quinn admirando el interior de la limusina

**¡Yo tendré una de estas cuando sea una estrella de Broadway**!- anunció Rachel mientras inspeccionaba todos los botones

Las chicas se fueron en una y los chicos en otras, menos Blaine y Kurt, que como siempre iban con las chicas. Durante el viaje miraban la ciudad por la ventana, se asomaron a las ventanas del techo, se sentaron y rieron, Mercedes encontró la nevera de la limusina y sirvió champan a todas, mientras actuaban como si fueran personas importantes. Entre risas llegaron a su destino, todos bajaron de las limusinas algo tristes, pero sus caras reflejaban el más absoluto de los asombros cuando miraron la casa que tenían delante

**¡Bienvenidos a la casa de invitados de la familia Pierce!**- anunció Sam que ya había estado allí

Brittany los acompañó hasta sus habitaciones, cuando soltaron las maletas, les hizo un tour por la casa


	27. Capitulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**¿Eres rica?**- preguntó Rachel mirando todo con la boca abierta

**No, lo es mi madre**- respondió Brittany sin darle importancia. Se sentó en uno de los sofás del gran salón. Los chicos empezaron a sentarse donde pillaron

**¡Aquí hay un billar**!- dijo Finn en la otra punta del salón

**¡Y tenemos bebidas para montar una fiesta**!- dijo Puck abriendo el minibar

**¿Esto es un Velázquez auténtico**?- preguntó Blaine admirando una pintura. Aunque fue una pregunta retorica, sabía perfectamente la respuesta

Estuvieron un buen rato admirando la casa, haciéndole mil preguntas a Brittany, recorrieron la otra mitad de la casa que les quedaban por recorrer, terminando en la habitación de Brittany, tenía unos grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la piscina y la ciudad, fuera del recinto se podía ver la playa. La única pared que no era de cristal tenía pegadas multitudes de fotos, por encima del cabecero de la cama, era difícil saber de qué color era la pared, ya que había por todos lados fotos. Los chicos se emocionaron un poco, porque eran fotos de ellos, de las actuaciones, de clases, de las salidas o simplemente de algunas tontas que se tomaban cuando estaban aburridos.

**¿Ella es BK?** **Está buena**- Puck cogió una foto de una chica que evidentemente no era del Glee, destacaba porque era la única que no era del Glee Club, aparte de algunas de Brittany con su hermano, o de Christian

**No, no lo es**- Brittany se puso seria y le quitó la foto

**¿Por qué no me la presentas?**- insistió Puck mirando las demás fotos que había de la chica, algunas con Brittany cuando eran más jóvenes, en otras también estaba Sam

**¡Déjalo Puck!**- dijo también serio Sam

**Lo dices porque la quieres solo para ti, mírate como la miras**- se rio Puck dándole un puñetazo en el brazo en plan broma**- pero cuando conozca a Puckosaurio se olvidara de ti**

**No lo conocerá, está muerta**- dijo triste Brittany, colocando la foto donde se encontraba. Se hizo un incómodo silencio

**Lo siento, no lo sabía**- Puck realmente se veía arrepentido

**No importa, no tenías forma de saberlo**- dijo Brittany sonriendo de nuevo

**¿Quién era**?- todas las miradas fulminaron a Rachel que era la que había hecho la pregunta, se llevó un fuerte codazo de parte de Santana. Aunque ésta también quería saber quién era

**Alison, mi hermana**- respondió Brittany

**¿De** **qué m…?**- empezó a decir Rachel, pero se vio interrumpida por Sam

**¿Qué hambre verdad? ¿Comemos fuera o aquí?**- todos cogieron la indirecta y para desviar el tema discutían donde comer, fueron a un restaurante que eligió Rachel, donde había leído que iban los famosos

La comida fue muy amena, se pusieron al día de todo lo que les había pasado durante las vacaciones, Brittany sabía que Santana la estaba mirando, pero ella evitaba mirarla

**¿Qué tal salió ayer el concierto?**- preguntó Sam

**¡Estuvo genial!**- respondió emocionada Brittany al recordar el día anterior

**¿Qué concierto?**- preguntó Quinn

**Brittany ayer estuvo como bailarina en un concierto**- contó Sam contento

**¡¿De verdad**?!- preguntó Rachel algo envidiosa, Brittany asintió**- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste?**

**Comprándolos con dinero- **dijo en broma Puck, pero nadie se rio. Brittany se sonrojó un poco

**Más o menos**- dijo Brittany avergonzada, todos la miraron sin creérselo

**¿Pagaste por ser bailarina**?- fue Tina la que habló

**No…pero fue por enchufe…**- Brittany empezó a mover la comida de su plato nerviosa

**No es verdad, BK te consiguió el trabajo porque sabe que eres una gran bailarina**- se apresuró en aclarar Sam**. "**_¿Otra vez BK?"_, Santana alejó el plato que tenía delante, se le acababa de quitar el hambre al instante en que escuchó esas malditas iníciales

**¿Y cuando conoceremos a la famosa BK?**- preguntó Mike

**Pues…esta noche iba a venir a la casa…, ella también quería conoceros…**- Brittany no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y enrojecerse

Después de comer fueron a la casa, a lo tonto se habían tirado toda la tarde paseando por las calles de Los Ángeles, mirando las calles, comentando si allí había estado tal y cual famoso, pasearon por el paseo marítimo, admirando la playa, jugaron en la orilla de la playa, algunos incluso se metieron con ropa, para después coger a los demás y meterlos también, por lo que acabaron todos empapados y muertos de risa. Llegaron a la casa empapados, riéndose y corriendo ya que cuando se fue el sol, el frio se hacía presente y la ropa mojada no ayudaba mucho. Cada uno fue hacia su habitación y se cambiaron de ropa, después todos se reunieron en el salón, pusieron la chimenea, y pusieron algunos juegos de canto por insistencia de Rachel y Blaine.

Las chicas prepararon la cena, pusieron a calentar pizza y pusieron patatas y cosas para picar, mientras que los chicos jugaban al billar en el salón. Mientras cenaban cantaban con el juego, se reían los unos de los otros y la mayoría de las patatas terminaron por el suelo.

**Siento interrumpir**- la voz de alguien entrando en el salón hicieron que todos se girasen

Los primero que se escucharon fueron los gritos al unísono de Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes, Sam se acercó a la persona que había entrado y la abrazó cariñosamente. Los demás se fueron acercando poco a poco sin creerse que lo que tenían delante fuera real. Delante de ellos tenían a Beyonce Giselle Knowles

**¿La conoces y no me lo dijiste?**- le reprochó Mercedes

**Brittany es muy discreta**- dijo Beyonce sonriéndole

**¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad la conoces?**- Rachel alzó un poco la voz por la emoción

**Sí, Be es una amiga desde hace años**- sonrió Brittany

**Bueno algo más que amiga**- añadió Sam

**¡¿Ella es BK**?!- esta vez fueron Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Kurt los que lo preguntaron a la vez

**Sí**- la que respondió fue Beyonce**- fue un apodo que me pusieron Sam y Brittany para dirigirse a mí en público, por eso de las cámaras y la intimidad**

Beyonce seguía en la entrada del salón rodeada por casi todos, Brittany seguía sentada en el sofá, Santana en un principio había ido también a verla y hablar con ella, pero cuando se enteró de quien era se alejó, subiendo rápidamente los escalones que daban a su habitación, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de la latina, nadie excepto Brittany, que no había dejado de mirarla, quiso ir, ¿pero qué le diría?. Santana cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba con un portazo, se tiro a la cama y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, había ido allí para destruir a su rival, podría con todos, ¿pero Beyonce? ¿En serio? ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra una diva? Brittany era rica, estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor, y sabía que las diferencias no le importaban, pero no había punto de comparación, ella soñaba con tener fama y ser una gran cantante, pero su rival lo tenía, lo tenía todo, incluso a su chica. Beyonce hablaba con todos, se mostró muy simpática y amable, incluso se rió con las ocurrencias de Puck. Terminó siendo rescatada por Sam que la alejó de los demás ya que parecía que ninguno pensaba dejar que la chica se moviera de la entrada. Beyonce se acercó a Brittany y la beso en los labios, sentándose a su lado


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Todos se sentaron alrededor de Brittany y Beyonce, todos tenían demasiadas preguntas, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿el concierto de Brittany fue de Beyonce? ¿tienes el teléfono de tal famosa? ¿conoces a tal famosa? A todos les cayó genial Beyonce, muchos la adoraban como artista, pero no se podían creer que fuera así en persona, era maravillosa y todos quedaron encantados. Finn tuvo que coger en brazos a Rachel que se había quedado dormida, se había negado en moverse de allí aunque estaba bastante cansada, finalmente el sueño la venció.

Por la mañana todos se levantaron tarde, se fueron a la piscina, nadie se dio cuenta, pero Brittany echó en falta a Santana, no la había vuelto a ver desde anoche. Beyonce se quedó allí todo el día, esta vez no estuvieron tan encima de ella, seguían a su alrededor hablando, pero sin atosigarla a preguntas. Beyonce se acercó a Brittany, se la llevó disimuladamente a una de las habitaciones de la casa, aunque lo hizo disimuladamente, todas las miradas recorrieron el camino por el que se iban

**¿Estas así por ella no?- **dijo dulcemente Beyonce

**¿Qué?** **¿Cómo estoy?-** preguntó poniéndose nerviosa, ¿estaba siendo tan evidente?

**Distraída, triste, anoche no dejabas de mirar las escaleras**- la cantante se sentó en el sofá con Brittany**- no la has olvidado, ¿verdad?**

**Creí que podría soportarlo, han pasado meses…pero no, no la he olvidado**- dijo tristemente Brittany, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se apresuró a mirar a Beyonce tapándose la boca

**No te preocupes, no es algo que no supiera**- la cantante cogió la mano de la rubia y le sonrió tristemente

**L-lo siento, soy estúpida**- la rubia bajó la mirada

**Britt, desde que fui a Lima, no dejabas de hablar de Santana, si creo que la conozco mejor que a ti**- rio Beyonce**- El día que me fui de Lima ibas sonriente, pero era fachada, y a mí no me engañaste**

**Estaba feliz, hacía mucho que no hablábamos**- dijo sincera Brittany

**Sí, estuvimos todo el fin de semana hablando de Santana**- Brittany volvió a bajar la mirada**- Britt, cuando pasó el accidente estabas vulnerable, Sam no estaba y te apoyaste en mí, me aproveché de eso y te besé, hemos estado genial, pero no te mientas, porque yo si sé la verdad, no la has olvidado y lo "nuestro", es solo una excusa para olvidar a Santana**

**¡¿De quién te habías enamorado era de Santana?!-** Sam iba a decirle a las chicas que iba a ir a la playa, se acercó a la habitación donde estaban sus dos mejores amigas, al ver que tenían una conversación privada quiso irse, pero al escuchar que hablaban de la persona de la que Brittany estuvo enamorada se quedó a escuchar, no pudo contenerse y entró enfadado cuando escuchó el nombre de Santana

**¡Sam!**- Brittany dio un saltó asustada, no se esperaba que su amigo estuviera escuchando, corrió hacia la puerta y cerró, al ver que Sam seguía mirándola solo asintió

**¿¡Pero tú estás loca!? Es Santana, es por ella por la que estabas tan mal? ¿Qué pasó jugó contigo? ¿Te trató mal? ¡Se va a enterar!**- dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

**Ella no hizo nada, yo…yo me enamore de ella, pero no fui correspondida**- dijo rápidamente Brittany

**¿Pero en que pensabas? ¿No viste los juegos que se traía con Puck?, si se ha tirado al 80% del instituto**- Sam seguía muy alterado y dando gritos

**Sam cálmate, es cosa de ellas dos, tu no deberías meterte**- Beyonce abrazó a Brittany ya que se la veía con ganas de llorar

**¿Y tú lo sabías**?- preguntó Sam incrédulo

**Sí**- dijo tranquilamente la cantante

Mientras tanto, Santana se levantó de la cama, no había deshecho las maletas, se había negado a salir de la habitación, pero era tarde y llevaba mucho sin comer, sintió rugir sus tripas y tragándose su orgullo salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, no dejaría que la vieran mal. Al bajar, vio como todos sus compañeros estaban en el salón mirando a la habitación que daba al estudio

**¿Qué es lo que…?**- calló al escuchar gritos desde el estudio, no se escuchaba lo que decían, pero si los gritos, ¿era Sam? Sí, estaba casi segura**- ¿Qué está pasando?**- buscó con la mirada a Brittany, pero no estaba allí

**No lo sabemos, Brittany y Beyonce fueron al estudio**- Santana sintió una punzada a escuchar el último nombre- **Sam fue para decirles que nos íbamos a la playa, pero desde entonces solo se escuchan gritos**- explicó Kurt

**¿Deberíamos entrar**?- preguntó Rachel dudosa

**No, pase lo que pase serán cosas de esos tres**- Quinn agarró a Rachel que se dirigía al estudio. Santana se olvidó del hambre que sentía y como sus compañeros se quedó mirando hacia el estudio.

Después de unos minutos más, que parecieron horas, el estudio se abrió, Sam salió bastante cabreado, fulminó con la mirada a Santana, pero esta no lo notó, estaba mirando la puerta del estudio, dentro se podía ver a Beyonce y Brittany abrazadas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Brittany estaba llorando. Mercedes fue detrás de Sam que había subido a las habitaciones, mientras que los demás incómodos se fueron a la piscina, la única que no se movió del sitio era Santana, que seguía con su mirada clavada en la rubia de ojos azules. Beyonce miró a Santana, pero en ese momento Santana se giró y se fue detrás de sus compañeros

Los chicos salieron a disfrutar de la noche de Los Ángeles, se fueron todos menos Mercedes, Sam y Brittany. Volvieron bastantes bebidos, se les escucharon llegar desde lejos, algunos se quedaron a dormir abajo, ya que no eran capaces de subir las interminables escaleras de la casa Pierce. Santana se dirigió a su habitación, vio luz en una de las habitaciones, era la de Brittany, se enfadó y quiso irse a su habitación, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba delante de la habitación entreabierta asomada. Vio a Brittany sola en su habitación, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, apoyada sobre el gran oso que Santana le había regalado, ¿cómo había llegado allí el oso? Brittany lloraba abrazada al oso, parecía como si el oso la rodeada con sus brazos, Santana sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver así a su rubia, pero en ese momento se acordó de que ese ya no era su problema, se acordó de Beyonce y se dio la vuelta, pero se tambaleó por culpa del alcohol y terminó abriendo las puertas de par en par, haciendo que Brittany se sobresaltara por el susto

**San…¿Qué haces aquí?**- Brittany se levantó rápidamente y se limpio la cara

**M-me he equivocado de habitación**- dijo Santana riéndose, evitando que se notara que había estado espiándola, se giró rápidamente pero se chocó con la puerta**- ¡auch! ¡Mierda!**- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Brittany corrió a su lado

**¿Te has hecho daño**?- dijo Brittany retirándole las manos preocupada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron mirándose, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? ¿horas? A ninguna de las dos parecía importarles, solo se miraban a esos ojos que a cada una les volvía locas, el contraste del celeste de los ojos de Brittany, con los penetrantes cafés de Santana eran perfectos. Sus miradas se posaban de sus ojos a sus labios, estaban tomadas de las manos, cosa que a las dos les bastaba para sentir un cosquilleo allí donde sus manos se tocaban, un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Se acercaron instintivamente mientras miraban sus labios

**¡Santana vete a tu habitación**!- dijo Sam molesto desde la puerta

Las dos chicas se separaron sobresaltadas, no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

**¿Tú quien te has creído para darme ordenes?**- Santana se acercó bastante a Sam, estaba molesta por dos motivos, el primero que le hubiera hablado así, el segundo por interrumpirlas en ese momento

**Estas borracha**- dijo apartándose de delante de ella, mirándola con desprecio

**Como si tu no bebieras nunca boca trucha**- dijo Santana mirándole igual

**¡No me insultes**!- grito Sam, estaba enfadado, Santana no lo había visto nunca así, dio un paso atrás

**¡Sam basta! Estas enfadado conmigo, no lo pagues con ella**- dijo Brittany empezándose a enfadar

**¿Por qué la defiendes** **después de todo lo que te ha hecho? ¡No se merece nada de ti! ¡No es más que una PUTA!**- gritó Sam cabreado de que todas la defendieran. Beyonce era la mejor opción para Brittany, ella la cuidaba, le hacía feliz, había visto a su amiga hundida los últimos meses y la responsable era Santana, seguramente le habría hecho algo, aunque ella dijera que no, él estaba seguro que Santana habría jugado con ella, al igual que hacía con todos, se pasaba la vida insultando a todos, no era buena y que Brittany se hubiera dejado engatusar por ella lo cabreaba. Incluso su novia, Mercedes, la había defendido, haciendo que también se peleara con ella. Hoy había discutido con sus dos mejores amigas y con su chica por culpa de esa maldita latina. Había aceptado hace mucho que a Brittany le gustaban las mujeres, no eran celos lo que sentía, no le importaba con quien estuviera Brittany, pero no con ella, ella era la única con la que no soportaría verla, Santana solo haría sufrir a Brittany, la haría sufrir como ya la había visto hacerlo. No iba a permitir que Brittany volviera a llorar por ella

Brittany le cruzó la cara a Sam al escuchar eso, no lo pensó, su cuerpo reaccionó cuando escuchó esa palabra en la boca de Sam. A Santana se le había pasado los efectos del alcohol de la misma rabia que sentía, iba a matar a Sam, ¿cómo se le ocurría hablarle así? Pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Brittany actuar, nunca la había visto así, ese era el primer día que la veía discutir con el rubio, siempre se habían llevado bien, no sabía que había pasado esa mañana entre los dos, pero algo grave debió ser. No supo que sentimiento era el que más le llenaba, si el orgullo y la felicidad de que Brittany la hubiera defendido así o la tristeza, pues en el momento en que lo había hecho los ojos azules se le habían llenado de lágrimas

Brittany se miró la mano, le dolía, pero ese dolor no era comparable con el que sentía por dentro, miró a Sam, tenía señalada la mano en su cara, la tenía enrojecida, pero no dijo nada, tampoco hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedó parado donde estaba mirándola con decepción, con dolor, aunque no era un dolor físico lo que sentía y Brittany lo sabía

**Sam…**- susurró Brittany con una voz rota

Sam no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino, Brittany se dejó caer y lloró amargamente. Santana había mirado todo sin hacer nada, pero cuando vio a Brittany caer al suelo, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Dejó que llorase un poco y después la llevo a la cama, la ayudó a acostarse. Brittany se acostó en la cama y lloró, se encogió en la cama abrazándose las piernas. Santana no se movió de su lado, amaneció y Brittany no había dejado de llorar, a veces se había quedado dormida, pero aún dormida lloraba. Por la mañana estaba más calmada, sollozaba, pero no tenía más lágrimas, miró a Santana en silencio, pero se volvió a quedar dormida.

Santana en ese momento se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de Sam, no estaba, por lo que bajo y la sangre le hirvió cuando lo vio reírse con los demás, él estaba tan feliz mientras que Brittany estaba destrozada arriba.

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?**- dijo gritándole y soltándole una fuerte cachetada que hizo que todos miraran hacia ellos

**¡Me estoy cansando de ti Santana!**- Sam se levantó mirándola con odio

**Ey chicos, ¿qué pasa?**- Finn se interpuso entre los dos para que las cosas no se pusieran feas

**¡Lleva toda la noche llorando por tu culpa!**- gritó Santana volviéndose a lanzar a por Sam, pero Rachel y Quinn la agarraron antes

**¿Estás segura que es por mi culpa?** **No me jodas Santana, que todavía puedo decir muchas cosas**- amenazó un enfadado Sam**- ¿Por qué no te largas? Aquí NADIE te quiere**- enfatizó en el nadie, ambos sabían que ese nadie, tenía nombre, Brittany.

**¡Sam te estás pasando!**- intervino Kurt

Sam se fue hacia su habitación, Santana se libró del agarre de Rachel y Quinn y salió fuera de la casa, dio una vuelta a la manzana, su mente en ese momento empezó a asimilar la conversación que acababa de tener con Sam, lo sabe, sabe lo suyo con Brittany, o más bien lo que tuvieron, ¿pero por qué estaba tan enfadado? Eso a él no le debería importar, no se llevaban bien, pero eso no le daba derecho a meterse en la relación. Siguió andando maldiciendo a Sam, maldiciendo Los Ángeles, a Beyonce, incluso a Brittany, pues le hervía la sangre verla con otra. Cuando estuvo más calmada regresó a la casa. Fue a ver a la habitación de Brittany, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, abrió la puerta, pero rápidamente cerró, no quería discutir nuevamente con Sam y menos en presencia de Brittany

**¿Por qué Britt? De todas las mujeres, ¿por qué Santana?**- preguntaba Sam, Santana que se iba a ir, se paró, volviendo a abrir un poco la puerta y escuchando

**No lo sé, eso no se elige Sam-** Brittany miró por la ventana

**No, seguro que estas confundida Brittany**- argumentó Sam**- ella te habrá confundido**

**Deja de echarle la culpa de todo Sam, me he enamorado de ella, ella no hizo nada, yo…yo solo me enamore de ella, sin poder evitarlo, me gustaría darte la razón y echarle la culpa de todo, me gustaría odiarla, me gustaría olvidarla pero no puedo, simplemente… ¡no puedo!**- Brittany se giró y alzó la voz

**¿Ves lo que hace?** **Nosotros nunca hemos discutido y llevamos dos días discutiendo por su culpa**- volvió a echar la culpa Sam a Santana

**¿Por qué haces esto Sam? ¿Qué te ha hecho Santana para que la odies tanto? Es buena, no sé porque os cuesta tanto verlo- **Brittany volvió a mirar por la ventana

**Porque desde que la conoces te ha tratado mal, eras alegre Britt y ahora echa la vista atrás, los últimos meses has estado echa una mierda, aunque te lo mereces por idiota, ¿acaso no sabías que te haría sufrir?**- reprochó Sam.Santana se estaba conteniendo por no entrar y tirarlo por una de esas ventanas. _"Se asomó demasiado, el cristal estaba rajado y cayó al vacío, una pena", _se imaginaba Santana**- ¿Y qué pasa con BK? Ella se ha portado muy bien contigo, ¿así se lo pagas?**

**Yo…yo…**- Brittany volvió a llorar**- la quiero…pero no la amo**

**¡La amarás!**- sentenció Sam

**¡Eso no se decide Sam!**- gritó Brittany

Santana estaba cansada de escuchar tantas tonterías, no quería seguir viendo llorar a Brittany y por culpa de Sam que la estaba poniendo en su contra, aunque no podía negar que se sentía feliz, Brittany aún la amaba, aún tenía una oportunidad. Con decisión dio un paso dentro de la habitación, pero un brazo la agarró, se quedó helada al ver quien la había agarrado

**Creo que ya hemos escuchado demasiado, es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una charla**

Beyonce era la que estaba delante de la latina. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Santana estaba tan pendiente de la conversación que estaban teniendo los dos rubios que ni se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado y escuchaba también la conversación


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

**Creo que ya hemos escuchado demasiado, es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una charla**

Beyonce era la que estaba delante de la latina. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Santana estaba tan pendiente de la conversación que estaban teniendo los dos rubios que ni se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado y escuchaba también la conversación

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta la habitación de Santana, cuando estuvieron dentro y la puerta se cerró, Santana se giró señalando con el dedo a Beyonce

**Si vas a decirme que me aleje de Brittany, ahórratelo. ¡Porque ella es mía!**- Santana se acercó a Beyonce**- ¡No! Sé lo que vas a decir**- dijo cuando vio que Beyonce iba a responder**- Está saliendo ahora contigo, pero no voy a rendirme sin luchar, se acabó ser la chica buena, así que prepárate para luchar por ella, porque no te lo pondré fácil**- Beyonce volvía a abrir la boca, pero Santana levantó el dedo, haciendo que Beyonce retrocediese**- Y me da igual si tu amigo el boca trucha la pone en mi contra, o que seas famosa y puedas comprarle muchas cosas, porque yo soy SANTANA LÓPEZ y siempre consigo lo que quiero**

**¿Puedo hablar ahora?**- dijo la cantante algo intimidada

**Sí**- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos

**¿La quieres**?- preguntó Beyonce tranquilamente, esa pregunta no se la esperaba Santana

**Sí**- era la primera vez que lo admitía públicamente

**Tienes una semana**- dijo la cantante girándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

**¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Una semana para qué?**- preguntó Santana confusa

**Para demostrarle que la quieres, saldré a dar un concierto y estaré fuera una semana.** **Sé que ella te quiere, no te ha olvidado y si hay una oportunidad de que sea feliz con la persona que ama, lo respetaré, no me meteré y os desearé lo mejor**- esta vez fue Beyonce quien se acercó a Santana, pero ésta no se intimidó- **pero si sigues haciéndole daño, sino eres capaz de retenerla contigo, cuando regrese lucharé por ella**- se fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir y suspiró**- Hazla feliz…**- después salió

Santana esperaba de esa conversación de todo menos lo que acababa de pasar, aunque le fastidiara tenía que admitir que se le hacía difícil odiar a Beyonce. No pasaba lo mismo con Sam, cada día que pasaba le caía peor, incluso la pesada de Rachel le caía bien, cosa que hace años habría creído imposible

A la hora de la cena, Santana bajó, estaban todos, incluidos Sam y Brittany, aunque cada uno en una punta del salón, Brittany tenía una mirada triste, pero sonreía mientras hablaba con Rachel y Quinn, no había rastro de Beyonce, por lo que Santana supuso que lo que dijo era verdad y se había ido para prepararse para el concierto. Comieron, mientras hablaban, Brittany se levantó y fue hacia el piano, empezó a tocarlo, Rachel corrió rápidamente a su lado, así como el resto.

/sjRsrkya8_8

El primero en cantar fue Sam, se le unió Brittany, ambos rubios se miraban tristes, poco a poco, los demás se unieron, aunque el hilo musical lo llevaban los dos rubios. Cuando la canción terminó se quedaron mirando, la canción era triste, aunque había estado genial.

**¿Jugamos al billar?-** dijo Sam alejándose del grupo

**¡Mejor a la piscina!**- dijo Mercedes

El grupo se separó, algunos se fueron a la piscina, otros a jugar al billar, alrededor del piano quedaron solo cuatro personas, Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Quinn. Brittany estaba sentada en la banqueta, Santana se encontraba en el otro extremo del piano, frente a Brittany, y Quinn y Rachel cada una a un lado del piano

**¿Sabes tocar Everytime de Britney?**- preguntó Santana

**Sí**- dijo Brittany empezando a tocar el piano

watch?v=mEe88s2sJDQ

La primera en cantar fue Santana, pero poco a poco las cuatro cantaron, aunque cada una miraba a las que tenían delante, las miradas de Quinn y Rachel se cruzaron, al igual que las de Brittany y Santana, que no apartaban la mirada la una de la otra en ningún momento.

watch?v=_u9bR6fPvug

watch?v=Z-jEJ2rfWOo

Mientras cantaban cada una recordaba momentos que habían pasado junto a la persona que tenían enfrente. Al terminar la canción tanto Rachel como Quinn se apresuraron para irse cada una por un lado incómodas. Brittany y Santana se quedaron solas, se miraron nuevamente

**¿Por qué has elegido esa canción?**- preguntó Brittany

**Porque te encanta Britney y porque sentía todo lo que decía la canción**- Santana se acercó, sentándose en la banqueta junto a Brittany

**San yo estoy**…- empezó Brittany

**Lo sé, pero no la quieres**- cortó Santana sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir

**San…lo intentamos…y no funcionó**- dijo Brittany levantándose, Santana la agarró la mano antes de que se fuera

**Solo respóndeme a una pregunta**- se puso en pie, mirando a los ojos a Brittany**- ¿aún me amas?**

…**Sí…**- dijo Brittany, era la verdad aunque intentaba olvidarla, aunque quería dejar de amarla, aún la amaba**- pero…**

**No voy a perderte, te demostraré que podemos estar juntas, que podemos ser felices…yo te amo Britt y no renunciaré a ti**- dijo Santana cortándola

**¿Hasta cuándo San? ¿Hasta que haya otro estúpido baile? o ¿hasta que alguien más nos vea besarnos y me apartes?**- sus palabras estaban llena de dolor

**No volverá a pasar, te lo juro Britt**- las palabras de Brittany le dolieron, pero sabía que tenía razón

**No sé San**…**- **sus palabras fueron calladas por un apasionado beso de Santana.

Brittany se apartó inmediatamente, se alejó unos pasos, pero se paró en seco, se giró y fue hacia Santana, besándola. No sabía si era lo más adecuado, no sabía si hacia bien, pero necesitaba esos labios, le atraían demasiados, los deseaba, los extrañaba. Su beso se prolongó varios minutos, solo se separaron cuando tuvieron que coger aire, sus frentes estaban apoyadas, se miraban, Santana cogió por la cintura a Brittany pegándola a su cuerpo, Brittany pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la latina. Ambas sonrieron tímidamente, después se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso

**¡OMG!**- gritó Kurt, llevándose las manos a la boca por el asombro

Las chicas se giraron para ver a su amigo, Brittany sintió miedo, ya había pasado por esta situación y no era agradable, pero para su sorpresa Santana no la empujó, se quedó igual de pegada a ella

**Porcelana, ¿entras o sales?**- dijo Santana esperando que no se pusiera a gritar

**¿Vosotras?** **¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y Beyonce?**- preguntó Kurt acercándose a ellas. Brittany se soltó de Santana y bajó la mirada triste. Kurt se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas

**¿T-te arrepientes?-** preguntó Santana temiendo la respuesta

**No…no es eso…pero…Be…no se merece esto**- dijo Brittany triste, bajando la mirada

**¿En…entonces la eliges a ella? ¿Yo si me lo merezco?**- dijo Santana dolida

**¡No!** **No quería decir eso San…tú te mereces lo mejor...**- dijo Brittany alarmada porque la hubiera malinterpretado, mirándola y cogiéndole las manos

**Ven**- Santana no soltó sus manos y la llevó a su habitación**- hay una canción que quiero cantarte, pero necesito que tu toques el piano**

**No es necesario…**- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa

**Por favor…no soy buena con mis palabras y a veces mis acciones no demuestran todo lo que siento por ti…pero con mi voz, con la música, quiero decirte todo lo que siento por ti**

Brittany se sentó al piano y miró una partitura que Santana había buscado en internet, Brittany le había dicho que podía poner solo el piano en el ordenador y así ella no tendría que tocar, ya que no conocía la canción, pero Santana prefería que fuera Brittany la que estuviera al piano, ya que sería más personal

**Cada vez que la escuche o la cante quiero recordar este momento, quiero recordarte a ti tocando el piano, estás hermosa cuando tocas, bueno, siempre estas hermosa- **le explicó Santana haciendo que Brittany se ruborizara

** watch?v=pfs5qcHfSnI**

Brittany empezó a tocar el piano, Santana cantaba, su voz era hermosa, pero esta vez cantaba para ella, ponía tanto sentimiento en la canción que Brittany no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara cuando Santana mirándola directamente a los ojos pronuncio "te amo, te amo, te amo como nunca antes". Era la primera vez que se lo decía, por lo menos la primera vez que se lo decía sin que hubieran estado antes en la cama o la pasión se apoderara de ella. Se lo estaba diciendo desde el fondo de su alma y lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando santana terminó de cantar se limpió una traicionera lágrima que estaba a punto de salir, miraba a Brittany que se levantó lentamente del piano y se acercó a ella, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un dulce beso

**Yo también te amo…**- susurro en su boca antes de profundizar su beso


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Las chicas estaban en la cama de Brittany, habían pasado la noche juntas, aunque ambas estaban vestidas, solo habían tenido una larga sesión de besos, de miradas y de sonrisas, aunque después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas eso les era suficiente. Habían visto peligrar su relación, habían sufrido y ahora estaban abrazadas en la cama, maravillándose de la visión que tenían delante, la imagen que deseaban ver cada día al despertar

**No hemos dormido nada- **- dijo Brittany riéndose

**¿Tienes sueño?**- preguntó Santana retirándole el pelo de la cara

**No-** dijo atrayéndola más hacia ella, si es que eso era posible, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Santana**- solo quiero quedarme así un rato más, ¿podemos?**

**Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras**- dijo Santana acariciándole la espalda

**¡Ohh no**!- Brittany salió de la cama corriendo

**¿Qué pasa**?- dijo extrañada Santana**- ¿No querías quedarte en la cama?**

**¡Hoy tenía que recoger a Chris!**- Brittany se cambio de ropa. Santana se maravilló con las vistas, hacía demasiado que no la veía tan ligerita de ropa

**¿Dónde tienes que recogerlo?**- preguntó Santana

**En el parque**- Santana no pudo evitar reírse, al verla correr de un lado a otro, se le hacía adorable**- ¿quieres que te acompañe?**- dudó si preguntarlo

**¡Sí! Chris quería conocerte**- giró Brittany hacia Santana mirándola con emoción**- ¡podemos ir también a ver los patos!**- Santana se rió, realmente la había echado de menos

Brittany fue a por su coche, Santana miró asombrada el coche, un deportivo de última generación estaba aparcado en el garaje, llamaba la atención, pues comparado con los coches de sus amigos, ese resaltaba

**¿Es tuyo?**- Brittany asintió subiéndose**- aunque lo uso pocas veces, me gusta más mi moto, pero no es seguro que vayamos los tres en moto**- al ver como Santana miraba el coche**- ¿Quieres conducirlo?**

**¡Sí!**- Brittany se pasó al asiento del copiloto y ella se montó en el asiento del conductor, admiró el coche por dentro

**San, tenemos que irnos**- le recordó Brittany al ver que Santana no arrancaba

**Sí, sí**- arrancó y siguió las indicaciones que le daba Santana, hasta llegar a un parque

El mismo pequeño al que Santana había visto por el skype, se encontraba en el parque, junto a un hombre, al acercarse Santana vio mejor al hombre, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestía con un traje caro y tenía el semblante serio

**Llegas tarde**- dijo con una voz seca

**Lo si-siento**- Brittany se veía intimidada

**Que sea la última vez**- dijo el hombre mirando su móvil, desde que habían llegado no había mirado ni una vez a Brittany, Santana dio un paso hacia el hombre para ponerlo en su lugar, pero Brittany le cogió la mano y negó. El hombre se dio cuenta del gesto y miro las manos entrelazadas de las dos chicas**- ¿esta es otra igual que tú?**- dijo con asco

**¡¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres para hablarle así?!**- Brittany agarraba a Santana que a cada palabra que decía se acercaba más amenazante al hombre

**¡Britt!**- el niño corrió a por Brittany y la abrazó

**Tengo que irme, más te vale que tengas cuidado con él**- dijo el hombre caminando hacia su coche. Brittany abrazó con fuerza a Brittany de la cintura ya que iba detrás del hombre para que Snix le dejara su tarjeta de visita

**¡Tú eres Santana**!- dijo el niño cuando Brittany soltó a Santana, al ver que el padre de Chris ya se había marchado

**Sí**- Santana se alegró que el niño supiera quién era, eso significaba que Brittany le había hablado de ella

**No te pareces a los ogros, los ogros son feos y tu eres guapa**- dijo el niño mirándola detenidamente

**Déjame adivinar**…**eso te lo ha dicho el boca trucha**- _"Terminara cayéndose por las escaleras accidentalmente, claro", pensó Santana_

**¿Quién es boca trucha?**- preguntó el niño a su hermana

**Samy**- se rió un poco Brittany

**¿Por qué lo llamas así**?- preguntó Chris a Santana

**Porque tiene una boca enorme**- le dio la mano al niño, ya que se la había agarrado a ella y a Brittany e iba pegando pequeños saltitos

**¡Es verdad! Tiene una boca muy grande**- el niño abrió mucho la boca- **Como la de un hipopótamo**

**Si**- Santana se rio, le caía bien el niño

Los dos hermanos corrieron a ver los patos, era difícil saber cuál de los dos estaban más emocionados, los dos señalaban a los patos y comentaban cosas de ellos. Santana fue a por unos gusanitos y terminaron echándoselo a los patos, después compraron unos helados y se lo comieron en el parque, sentados en el césped.

**Santana, ¿quieres ser mi novia?**- el niño se sentó en las piernas de Santana

**Me encantaría, pero intento que tu hermana sea mi novia- **le contestó Santana, haciendo que Brittany se sonrojase

**¡Sí!** **Me gustas para Brittany- **dijo el niño feliz

**¿N-nos vamos?**- Brittany se levantó rápidamente nerviosa

**Yo puedo ayudarte**- dijo el niño a Santana

**¿Cómo?**- le preguntó Santana divertida

**Britt nunca me dice que no, si se lo pido saldrá contigo**- el niño hablaba delante de la hermana, mientras le daba la mano e iban al coche

**¿Y se lo pedirás?**- pregunto curiosa Santana

**Sí, pero tendrás que comprarme un peluche de pato tan grande como Snix**- el niño la miro con una cara de puchero, Santana no podía negar que ese niño era hermano de Brittany, tenían los mismos gestos

**¡Chris!- **le regañó Brittany

**Trato hecho, si tu hermana me da un beso vamos a comprarlo ahora**- dijo Santana estrechando la mano con el niño

**¡Bésala Britt! ¡Bésala!**- dijo el niño feliz saltando

**Eso, bésame Britt- **dijo divertida Santana. Brittany se acercó a Santana, acercó sus labios pero en el último segundo se quito riéndose, montándose en el coche

**No, no podéis obligarme- **miró divertida la cara que se le había quedado a los dos

**¿Qué dirá mamá cuando sepa que fuiste tú la que rompió los espejos de su estudio?**- dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza

**¡¿Y tu como sabes eso?!**- Brittany no se podía creer que su hermano la estuviera chantajeando

**Soy muy listo**- dijo con una sonrisa

**Chantajeada por un niño pequeño…**- se acercó a Santana y la beso, Santana se reía mientras Brittany la besaba

**¡A por mi pato!**- dijo el niño saltando feliz

Brittany amarró a su hermano al coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras preguntaba a su hermano que tal le había ido el mes. Santana se enteró de que ese señor no era el padre de Brittany, sino el tercer ex marido de su madre, y padre de Chris. Fueron a una tienda y compraron un gran pato, aunque Brittany quiso pagar, Santana no se lo permitió

Brittany condujo hasta la casa, ya que el niño quería hablar con Santana, por lo que Santana se colocó en la parte de atrás, al llegar, Santana vio que Brittany se alejó del camino que iba hacia su casa, se dirigió a otro, al aparcar vio una casa cuatro veces mayor que donde ellos estaban, no le cabía dudas de que esa era la casa principal. Salieron del coche y entraron a la casa, una sirvienta les abrió la puerta y les trataban de usted, entraron a un gran recibidor, que a Santana le pareció que solo en el recibidor cabía su casa entera, el salón era también enorme, había un gran cuadro de la madre de Brittany, era hermosa. Había muchas fotos repartidas por el salón, la mayoría de la madre y el niño, y algunas de Brittany y otra chica, Santana recordó que era Alison, la hermana muerta de Brittany. Santana se quedó mirando una foto en la que estaban las dos chicas, eran jóvenes, unos pocos años, quizás cinco, aunque ambas sonreían sus miradas estaban tristes.

**Es Ali y Britt, yo no conocí a Ali, Britt dice que sí, pero no me acuerdo de ella**- dijo el niño al ver la foto que Santana miraba

**No te acuerdas porque eras muy pequeño y apenas nos veíamos**- cogió a Chris que se inclinaba para ver mejor la foto

**¿No os veíais?**- preguntó curiosa Santana

**No, solo venía en verano**- dijo Brittany

**Britt vivía con su papá, que no es el mio- **explicó Chris

**¡Vamos Chris ve a ver a Marie! Tienes que bañarte y acostarte**- dijo Brittany

**Pero es temprano…no te vayas…**- hizo un puchero el niño

**Estaré en mi casa, aquí al lado, tengo que irme, mis amigos han venido de visita- **le revolvió el pelo con cariño Britt

**¡Yo quiero conocerlos!**- dijo emocionado el pequeño

**Mañana te llevare, pero ahora a dormir**- beso y abrazó al niño**. **El pequeño también fue a abrazar a Santana, ésta le devolvió el abrazo

Santana y Brittany regresaron felices a la casa, había sido un buen día. En el garaje Santana abrazó a Brittany

**Ojalá este día no acabase- **pegó a Brittany contra el coche, acorralándola

**Yo también me he divertido mucho y le has caído muy bien a Chris**- dijo feliz Brittany, abrazando a Santana por el cuello

**Él también a mí, me va a ayudar a que aceptes ser mi novia**- Santana besó el cuello de Brittany

**¿Tu novia**?- dijo sorprendida Brittany

**Sí, lo que te dije era en serio Britt, quiero que estemos juntas, quiero que seamos novias**- Santana miró a los ojos a Brittany, a la rubia le brillaban los ojos**- Entonces, ¿aceptas?**


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Sí, lo que te dije era en serio Britt, quiero que estemos juntas, quiero que seamos novias**- Santana miró a los ojos a Brittany, a la rubia le brillaban los ojos**- Entonces, ¿aceptas?**

**No…**-dijo Brittany. A Santana se le saltaron las lágrimas**- No, San, no te estoy rechazando, sí, quiero ser tu novia, pero no ahora…**

**¿No ahora? ¿Cuándo?**- dijo Santana alejándose de Brittany y girándose para que no la viera llorar

**Te amo San, de verdad que si**- dijo Brittany abrazándola por la espalda fuerte**- pero necesito hablar con BK antes, no se merece que la engañe, aunque ella sabe que te amo…no quiero que piense que he jugado con ella, es una persona importante para mi…por favor San entiéndelo**- Brittany la giró para quedar frente a ella, le cogió de la cintura y la pegó a ella- **dame una semana, espérame hasta que ella regrese y pueda hablar con ella, después seré totalmente tuya**

**¿Eso quiere decir que nada de sexo?**- preguntó Santana más calmada, Brittany se ruborizo y se alejó de ella caminando hacia la casa. Santana corrió a su lado y se entrelazaron los meñiques, se miraban felices**- Aunque…no tengamos nada…¿podemos dormir juntas?**- Brittany asintió

Se dirigían a la habitación de Brittany, era la más amplia y la de mejores vistas, cuando entraron vieron a Quinn llorando en la cama de Brittany.

**Quinnie, ¿qué te pasa?**- preguntó Brittany corriendo a la cama y abrazando a Quinn preocupada

**¡Britt!**- La rubia de ojos verdes se abrazó a la rubia de ojos azules

Quinn lloró hasta quedar dormida sin decir nada, las dos chicas, Santana y Brittany, se quedaron con ella toda la noche, se durmieron las tres en la cama, aunque Quinn estaba en medio de las dos, pero eso no impidió que las dos se las apañaran para mirarse hasta quedar dormidas. Al despertar, Quinn estaba abrazada a Brittany, Santana miró a Brittany que estaba acariciando con cariño el pelo de Quinn

**Me gustaría ser Quinn en este momento**- dijo la latina, haciendo que Brittany le sonriera

**Yo no, no me gustaría verte llorar**- Brittany alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Santana, ésta se acercó y dio un tierno beso a su rubia. ¡Grrrrr!

**¿Son tus tripas**?- Brittany miró a Santana y empezó a reír. ¡Grrrr!

**Y esas las tuyas**- Santana también se rió**- iré por algo de desayunar- **dijo Santana levantándose y bajando, no sin antes volver a besar a Brittany

Cuando Santana volvió, Quinn estaba despertándose

**¿Qué hago aquí?**- preguntó Quinn un poco confundida

**¿Tan borracha estabas anoche Fabray?**- preguntó Santana soltando el desayuno en una mesa

**¿Anoche?** **Anoche yo…**- parecía que acababa de acordarse y se le saltaron las lágrimas

**Quinnie**…- dijo Britt, pero era demasiado tarde, Quinn había salido corriendo de la habitación

**¿Qué le pasa?**- preguntó extrañada Santana

**No lo sé…**- respondió triste y preocupada Brittany**- San…yo…**

**Está bien, ve, nos veremos luego, creo que iré a dormir, aún no hay nadie despierto**- dio un beso a Brittany. Brittany abrazó su cuello y profundizó el beso**- si sigues así te echo en la cama y no te dejo salir de ella**- dijo pícara Santana

**Duerme bien**- le dio un pico Brittany mientras se separaba entre risas

Brittany antes de salir de su habitación vio como Santana se tumbaba en su cama, le hubiera gustado tumbarse con ella y abrazarla, pero Quinn estaba mal y no estaría tranquila hasta saber que le pasaba. Se dirigió a la habitación de Quinn, llamó a la habitación

**Quinnie, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?**- Brittany escuchó una respuesta afirmativa y entró, vio a Quinn tumbada en la cama, no lloraba, pero tenía la mirada perdida y muy triste**- Quinnie, ¿por qué estás así?**- Brittany se sentó en la cama, Quinn apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Brittany

**Porque soy idiota**- dijo con amargura

**¿Por qué dices eso**?- Brittany empezó a retirarle el pelo de la cara y a acariciarle el pelo

**¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba enamorada**?- preguntó Quinn, girándose para mirarla, Brittany asintió**- Ayer…la besé**

**¿Y Rachel te rechazo?**- preguntó triste Brittany. Esa respuesta hizo que Quinn se incorporase rápidamente y mirase a Brittany sorprendida

**¿Tú lo sabías? ¿¡Cómo lo sabías!?**- preguntó Quinn alzando la voz de la impresión

**Lo sospechaba, acabas de confirmármelo**- sonrió Brittany

**¿Es que es tan evidente**?- preguntó Quinn sentándose al lado de Brittany y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

**Ayer vi como la mirabas cuando cantamos, entonces comprendí muchas cosas, como el porqué te molestaste cuando te enteraste que nos besamos, te enfadaste conmigo sin motivo, en ese momento no lo entendí, ahora veo que fueron celos**- Brittany apoyó su cabeza en la de Quinn**- Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?**

**Flashback**

Todos habían cantado How to save a life, aunque lo habían cantado todos, se notaba que era una canción sobre Sam y Brittany, ya que eran los que llevaban la voz cantante, mientras los demás hacían los coros. Al terminar la canción, Sam se alejó, al igual que todos, solo quedaron alrededor del piano Brittany, Santana, Rachel y Quinn. Después las cuatro empezaron a cantar Everytime, Santana cantaba en primer lugar, después todas la siguieron. Quinn no podía quitar la vista de la persona que tenía delante, cuando empezó a cantar la cautivó, su voz era hermosa, sus ojos también terminaron clavándose en los suyos, se miraban y cantaban la una para la otra. Cuando la música acabo, tanto Quinn como Rachel se dieron cuenta de que no había apartado sus miradas en toda la canción, sus miradas se desviaron y terminaron alejándose la una de la otra.

Quinn volvió al rato, quería hablar con Brittany, pero al ir a su habitación escuchó a Santana cantando, por lo que decidió volver sobre sus pasos para no interrumpir a las dos chicas. Se fue a la piscina, miró a Rachel, estaba hablando con Kurt y Mercedes. Quinn se tumbó a tomar el sol.

**¿Te pongo crema?**- preguntó Puck

**Sí**- se giró ella, Puck le ponía crema, Quinn veía que Rachel no le quitaba ojo de encima, puso mala cara cuando Puck tocó "accidentalmente" uno de sus pechos. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Era eso posible?_ "No te hagas ilusiones Quinn". _Puck al ver que la rubia no se enfadó por rozarle el pecho, aprovechó y toco ambos con ganas desde su espalda, besándole el cuello**- ¡Puck!**- Quinn le dio una sonora cachetada al judío y se fue a otra tumbona, miró de reojo a Rachel y ésta miraba con enfado a Puck_ "sí, esta celosa"_, pensó feliz Quinn

Cuando oscureció, todos empezaron a ir a sus habitaciones para cambiarse antes de la cena, Quinn llamó la puerta de Rachel

**Adelante**- dicho la pequeña judía

**Ho-hola Rachel**- _"Bien Quinn, estas dentro, ¿ahora qué?"_- **Ti-tienes secador, se me ha olvidado el mío**- "_¿En serio Quinn? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"_

**Aquí tienes**- dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto de baño con un secador**- ¿necesitas algo más?**

**N-no…**- Quinn cogió el secador**-eh…**

**¿Sí?**- preguntó Rachel mirándola sin entender mucho que hacía la rubia allí, nunca habían tenido una charla en condiciones, ya que por lo normal no se llevaban bien, ya fuera porque Quinn era de las animadoras y ella una simple "perdedora" o porque ambas habían luchado por Finn

**Rachel…yo…-** Quinn no sabía que más decir, estaba nerviosa demasiado nerviosa, _"¿Por qué me pongo así? Yo siempre he estado segura de mi misma, ¿por qué estar en su presencia me pone tan nerviosa?" _

**¿Quinn?**- Rachel se había dado cuenta de que Quinn la estaba ignorando

**¿Qué?**- Quinn salió de sus pensamientos y vio que Rachel estaba cerca mirándola directamente a los ojos

**¿Pasa algo?**- preguntó Rachel mientras miraba sus ojos verdes

**Sí…**- Quinn no lo pensó mucho, más bien no lo pensó nada, y se lanzó a los labios de Rachel. Agarró la cara de la castaña y besó sus labios, Rachel se quedó petrificada, no se movió ni un milímetro, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Cuando pudo reaccionar la empujó

**¡¿Qué haces**?!- dijo Rachel gritando y alejándose de Quinn

**Yo**..yo…- Quinn se había enrojecido, dio un paso hacia Rachel, pero la judía retrocedió

**¿Es una trampa verdad**? **Para que deje a Finn y así volver tú con él, ¿sigues queriéndolo? Esta conmigo, así que olvídate de él.**- Rachel hablaba sin parar, sin mirar a Quinn a los ojos

**No**...yo no…- Quinn intentaba explicarse, pero la pequeña judía no la dejaba

**¡Oh ya sé**! **Es una broma, ¿no? ¿Hoy toca reírse de Rachel? ¿Es idea tuya, de Santana o de Puck?**- a cada palabra Rachel estaba más enfadada y alzaba más la voz

**No, Rachel...yo…-** Quinn avanzó hacia ella, pero Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación y volvió a interrumpirla

**¡Deja de reírte de mi Quinn!**- después salió de su propia habitación

Por la mañana Quinn iba decidida a hablar con Rachel y explicarle todo lo que le pasaba cada vez que la veía, pero al llegar la vio con Finn. Sus ojos se cruzaron, pero en ese mismo momento Rachel abrazó fuerte a Finn y lo besó, haciendo que a Quinn se le quitara el hambre. Fue a la habitación de Brittany, pero esta no estaba, tampoco la había visto abajo y ahora que lo pensaba tampoco a Santana, no quería ver a nadie, así que se tumbó en la cama de Brittany y se puso a llorar, es lo único que tenía ganas de hacer.

**Fin del Flashback**


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

**¿De verdad la besaste sin más?**- Brittany no se podía creer lo que le había contado Quinn

**Sí…**- dijo Quinn más tranquila, le había sentado bien contárselo a Brittany

**Pero…¿cuándo os hicisteis amigas que no me di cuenta?**- Brittany intentaba recordar las veces que las dos chicas habían hablado, no recordaba ninguna conversación amigable

**No…si no somos amigas…**- Quinn empezaba a entender lo que Brittany quería decirle, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor

**Es normal que reaccionara así**…¡**es como si Santana de pronto la besara!**- a Brittany no le gustó nada esa imagen

**Vale…lo sé…lo pillo, la he fastidiado…**- dijo triste Quinn

**No...solo dale tiempo para que lo asimile, si tú me besaras yo también saldría corriendo- **bromeo Brittany

**Tú ya tienes quien te bese, ¿volvéis a estar juntas?** **Ayer entrasteis muy animadas en la habitación**- preguntó Quinn esperando cambiar de tema y así distraerse

**No lo sé**- dijo sinceramente Brittany- **Santana quiere que estemos juntas, pero yo no estoy muy segura, la quiero y quiero estar con ella, pero temo que vuelva a hacerme daño. Además tengo que hablar con BK, no quiero hacer nada que pueda romper nuestra amistad. Así que por ahora Santana y yo seremos amigas hasta que BK vuelva y hable con ella, después ya se verá que pasa entre nosotras**

**La gran Santana López enamorada, ¿quién se lo podría imaginar?**- se rió Quinn**- debes ser muy buena en la cama- **Brittany se puso roja al momento, haciendo que Quinn riese con más ganas

Las dos rieron con ganas, empezaron a hacerse cosquillas, Quinn huyó de ella y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, esperando así escapar de Brittany, pero esta no la dejó tranquila, sino que la agarró y la tiró en el jacucci con ropa incluida, Quinn reía y le tiraba agua a Brittany, agarrándola y tirándola también al jacucci. Estuvieron un buen rato jugando, hasta que le entraron frio y ambas salieron del baño que estaba hecho un desastre, las dos se miraban y reían aun más. Brittany se quitó la ropa y cogió una toalla reliandosela por el cuerpo

**¿Bajaras a comer verdad?**- preguntó Brittany

**Sí**- dijo una sonriente Quinn- **Muchas gracias Britt**

**¿Por qué?**- la miró confusa

**Porque siempre me haces reír cuando más lo necesito**- Quinn se acercó y la abrazó, la otra rubia le devolvió el abrazo

**Para eso están las amigas**

Unos quince minutos antes….

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, haciendo la comida y hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer esa tarde, sirvieron la comida, estaban todos menos Brittany y Quinn. Santana las buscó con la mirada, pero no parecía que hubieran terminado de hablar, aunque llevaban toda la mañana juntas.

**Vamos a buscar a Quinn y Brittany**- dijo Mercedes, agarrando a Rachel, Tina también las acompaño

**No…no…-** Rachel no quería ir, pero aún así fue arrastrada

Se dirigían a la habitación de Quinn, pues era la más cercana, después irían a la de Brittany. Iban a llamar a la puerta, pero las tres se pararon pues escucharon risas dentro de la habitación, instintivamente las tres pusieron sus orejas detrás de la puerta, no por nada se decían que eran las más cotillas del grupo. Dentro se escuchaban risas

**¿Quién está con Quinn?**- preguntó Rachel algo molesta

**Quizás esté hablando por teléfono-** dijo Tina. Pero entonces se escucharon dos tipos de risas, por lo que era evidente que Quinn estaba con alguien

"**Jajaja, Britt ahí no, ay si…"**- desde detrás de la puerta se escuchaban las risas pero sus maliciosas mentes se imaginaron también otras cosas

**¿No están haciendo nada verdad**…?- preguntó dudando Tina**- Quiero decir…Brittany es bisexual, pero a Quinn no le gustan las mujeres**

**Bueno para experimentar no hace falta que te gusten, solo tener curiosidad**- aclaró Mercedes

**¡Entremos!**- dijo celosa y molesta Rachel, pero sus amigas la pararon

"**Quinn, no, eso me gusta, de aquí no salimos"**- decía Brittany entre risas**- "No toques ahí, ahhh ahhh"**

"**Ahh ahh, joder Britt, ahh ahh"**- esta vez los gritos eran de Quinn

Las tres chicas estaban que no se creían lo que estaban escuchando, ¿Quinn y Brittany?, las tres comentaban y hablaban, aunque Rachel no hablaba mucho pues estaba bastante molesta. Hablaron por varios minutos, hasta que vieron como la puerta se abrió y salió Brittany tapada con una toalla y con cara de felicidad

**Hola chicas**- dijo como si nada Brittany**. **Las tres chicas la miraban con la boca abierta, echaron un rápido vistazo dentro de la habitación antes de que Brittany cerrase la puerta y lo único que vieron fue la ropa de Quinn y Brittany por el suelo y la cama revuelta

**La comida esta abajo, cuando os dé la gana bajad**- dijo fríamente Rachel bajando

**Aunque vosotras ya habéis comido-** Mercedes hizo una broma para Tina mientras caminaban detrás de Rachel. Brittany las miraba sin entender nada

Lo que realmente pasó…

Brittany y Quinn estaban en el jacucci riéndose, echándose agua e intentando ahogarse mutuamente. Se sentaron entre risas, entonces Quinn empezó a tocar con curiosidad los botones, pulsó varios, entre risas de las chicas al ver lo que sucedía. Uno de los últimos era de burbujas, muchas burbujas salieron, haciendo que las dos chicas se relajasen sin dejar de reír

**Quinn, no, eso me gusta, de aquí no salimos**- dijo Brittany relajándose**. **Quinn siguió tocando los botones**- No toques ahí, ahh ahh**- grito Brittany intentando detener a Quinn pero fue demasiado tarde, unos chorros de agua fría salieron de las paredes del jaccuci. Brittany se levantó y se apresuró a salir del jacucci

**Ahh, ahh, joder Britt, ahh ahh**- gritó también Quinn saliendo del jacucci sin dejar de reír, las dos se miraron y volvieron a reír con ganas

Rachel bajó seguida de Tina y Mercedes que seguían riéndose y comentando lo que acababan de ver y oír

**¿Y Quinn y Brittany?**- preguntó Artie al ver que no bajaban con ellas

**Follando**- fue la única respuesta por parte de Rachel


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

Rachel bajó seguida de Tina y Mercedes que seguían riéndose y comentando lo que acababan de ver y oír

**¿Y Quinn y Brittany?**- preguntó Artie al ver que no bajaban con ellas

**Follando**- fue la única respuesta por parte de Rachel

Finn de la impresión soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano derramándose el contenido encima, todos se giraron a mirar a las tres chicas sin creerse lo que acababan de escuchar

**¡¿Qué?!-** gritaron a la vez Santana, Kurt, que miraba a Santana, y Sam

**Eso tengo que verlo**- Puck corrió hacia donde estaban las chicas

**Llegas tarde, Brittany acaba de salir desnuda de la habitación de Quinn**- dijo Tina, haciendo que Puck se detuviese y se le pusiera cara de salido al pensar en la escena

**¡¿Y por qué creéis que estaban follando**?!- preguntó Santana cabreada y levantándose de su asiento

**Porque lo hemos escuchado todo**- dijo Mercedes sentándose y empezando a picar comida

**¡Deja de comer y cuenta**!- exigió Kurt

Entre Tina y Mercedes empezaron a explicar todo lo que vieron y escucharon desde que subieron, aunque exageraron bastante, Rachel no había hablado nada, estaba muy callada mientras miraba hacia ningún lado. Puck salió corriendo al baño, todos se dieron cuenta como estaba bastante "animado". Santana al igual que Rachel estaba seria y no decía nada, Kurt miraba a Santana

**Tiene que haber alguna explicación**- le dijo Kurt en voz baja para que nadie más se enterase

**¡Y ahora mismo iré a averiguarla**!

Santana no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando Quinn y Brittany bajaban agarradas del brazo riéndose y haciéndose tonterías, se pararon en seco al entrar en el comedor al ver que todas las miradas se clavaron en ellas

**¿Rachel no lo habrá contado verdad?**- Quinn en ese momento sintió miedo y cambio su cara de felicidad. Le habló al oído cosa que no le hizo gracia ni a Rachel ni a Santana

**No, tiene que pasar algo más…mira a Santana…- **Brittany no dejaba de mirar a Santana que tenía cara de pocos amigos- **¿Pa-pasa algo?**- preguntó cortada Brittany

**¡Joder chicas, la próxima vez podríais avisar!**- dijo Puck que estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, con cara extremadamente feliz**- Vaya fiestecita os habéis montado**

Las dos chicas se miraron aliviadas y comenzaron a reír, se acercaron a sus compañeros más tranquilas

**¿Se nos ha escuchado mucho?**- rio Quinn

**No me extrañaría, eres muy escandalosa-** besó Brittany en la mejilla a Quinn, dándole un fuerte abrazo

**¿Y tú qué?**- respondió Quinn, ambas se volvieron a reír

**¡Esperad un momento!** ¿**Entonces es verdad?**- preguntó Blaine

**Sí**- dijo tranquilamente Brittany sin entender muy bien porque su cara de sorpresa**- bueno, Tina, Mercedes y Rachel lo vieron**- no entendía porque tanto alboroto por unas risas y unos juegos, es verdad que habían dejado el baño hecho una mierda, pero no era para tanto, ni que fuera su casa

Brittany se acercó a Santana con una sonrisa, en cambio la latina estaba bastante seria, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿era una venganza por lo de Puck? Sentía que tenía ganas de llorar

**¿No estarás celosa verdad?**- le susurro Brittany con una sonrisa divertida

**¿Lo dices en serio?**- Santana la miró con tristeza, con dolor y una lágrima se le había escapado y recorría su mejilla. Santana fue a la cocina rápidamente. Brittany no entendía nada, pero la siguió

**San, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?**- Brittany se puso delante de ella, para ver que estaba llorando. Brittany empezó a preocuparse, la abrazo**- San, ¿por qué lloras?**

**¿Por qué lo has hecho Britt? ¿Para hacerme daño?**- le reclamó Santana separándose de ella

**¿Qué?** **Yo no te haría nunca daño, no sé de que hablas. San, ¿qué pasa?**- Brittany empezaba a preocuparse de verdad

**¡¿Por qué te has acostado con Quinn?**!- gritó Santana limpiándose con rabia las lágrimas

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**- pregunto Brittany sorprendida

**¡Tú!** **¡Acabáis de admitirlo**!- Santana empujó a Brittany que se iba a acercar a ella

**San…¡mírame!**- Santana alzo la vista, mirando a Brittany que estaba seria. Brittany volvió a acercarse a ella, la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a ella**- No me he acostado con Quinn**

**¿Pero…?**- empezó a decir Santana, había dejado de lado los gritos y no estaba tan alterada, sentir sus brazos en su cuerpo y mirar esos ojos hacía que siempre perdiese la fuerza

**¿No me crees?**- Brittany se entristeció

**Sí, pero…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué saliste desnuda de su habitación?**- preguntó Santana

**Salí en toalla, no desnuda**- corrigió Brittany

**¡Eso da igual**!- Santana quiso salirse de sus brazos, pero Brittany apretó su cintura con más fuerza, pegándola aún más ella

**Estas preciosa celosa**- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa boba. Santana frunció el entrecejo**- Vale, vale…como sabes fui a hablar con ella, hablamos y quería animarla así…**

**¿Así que os desnudasteis?**- interrumpió Santana celosa

**¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?**- esta vez fue Brittany quien la soltó

**Sí**- dijo Santana apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos. Brittany le contó con lujos de detalles lo que pasó en el cuarto de Quinn, omitiendo solo la charla que habían tenido

…**y por eso fui a mi habitación en toalla**- concluyo Brittany

**¡Maldita gnomo, chocolate relleno y porno asiática! ¡Lo contaron diferente!**- dijo Santana enfadada por el mal rato que había pasado

**¿Y tú para que les haces caso?** **¡Deberías confiar más en mí!**- se cruzó de brazos Brittany

**Lo siento amor…**- esta vez fue Santana la que rodeo la cintura de la rubia, intentó besarla, pero ésta giró la cara molesta**- venga amor…**- le besó el cuello

**No, estoy enfadada**- Brittany intentaba evitar reírse

**¿Me perdonas**?- siguió besándole el cuello

**No**…- Brittany cerró los ojos sintiendo los besos de la latina

**¿Y ahora?**- Santana susurro al oído de Brittany mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

**N-no…**- la respiración de Brittany era cada vez más agitada. Miró los ojos de la latina que sonreía con picardía, sus manos cogieron fuertemente el culo de Brittany, pegándola aún más a ella. Brittany soltó un suspiro de deseo- **No, no, no…- **Brittany se separó de ella

**¿Por qué**…?- Santana la miraba con deseo

**Porque estamos en la cocina y puede entrar cualquiera y porque dijimos que esperaríamos hasta que pudiera hablar con BK…**- Brittany hablaba rápido convenciéndose más a ella misma que a Santana, aunque miraba con deseo a Santana, la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Santana se dio cuenta y empezó a andar despacio hacia Brittany, Brittany comenzo a andar de espaldas. Cuando chocó con la puerta salió apresurada de la cocina dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus compañeros comiendo.

Santana fue también riéndose un poco, se sentó al lado de Brittany. Todos empezaron a comer y decidieron que esa tarde irían a la playa

**¡Hola!**- un sonriente Chris llegó a la casa cuando todos se disponían a ir a la playa.El pequeño fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermana, después le dio un abrazo a Santana

**¿Y a mí no me saludas?**- preguntó Sam, algo molesto de que hubiera saludado antes a Santana que a él

**¡Claro boca trucha!**- dijo el niño feliz mientras lo abrazaba.Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Chris, incluso Brittany no pudo evitar reírse

**No deberías dejar que se acerque a Santana- **dijo molesto Sam a Brittany

**Es un chico listo, ¿qué culpa tengo yo?**- Santana chocó los cinco con Chris

**No te enfades Sam…**- el niño abrazó a Sam haciendo un puchero

**Anda vamos a la playa**…- dijo Sam sin poder enfadarse con el niño

**¿Puedo ir?-** preguntó Chris dando saltos

**¡Chris! ¿Qué te tengo dicho de salir corriendo?**- Marie llegaba agitada y muy apresurada

**Es que tardabas mucho**- se quejó Chris

**¡Sam debería enfadarme contigo**! **Llevas aquí varios días y ni te has dignado a venir a verme**- regaño la mujer a Sam, para luego darle un abrazo y mirarlo de arriba abajo**- Pero mírate, si eres todo un hombre ya**

**Marie…**- sonrió Sam dándole un cariñoso abrazo**- ya sabes que no me gusta ir a la otra casa**

**Marie, ella es la novia de Sam**- Brittany le dio un pequeño empujón a Mercedes, poniendo cara de niña traviesa. Tanto Mercedes como Sam se sonrojaron.

Marie se quedó un rato hablando con los chicos, después accedió a que Chris fuera con ellos a la playa. La zona de la playa donde se encontraban estaba algo tranquila, soltaron sus cosas y después de ponerse crema saltaron al agua. El pequeño Chris iba pasando de mano en mano, como si fuera una pequeña pelota, aunque a él le divertía. Brittany miraba a su hermano desde la zona más honda de la playa, se había alejado nadando, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano. Se empezó a aproximar a donde estaban sus compañeros cuando sintió un mordisco en su culo, se paró y miró asustándose un poco, se rió al ver como Santana salía del agua en ese momento

**Estas salada**- dijo Santana riéndose mientras ponía mala cara porque le había entrado agua en la boca

**Estás loca**- Brittany se reía de las caras tan adorables que ponía la latina. Se acercó a ella e intentó ahogarla, pero Santana se pegó a ella, agarrándose de su cuello.

Brittany la abrazó y se hundió junto a ella en el agua, la besó por debajo del agua, saliendo a la superficie cuando necesitaban coger aire. Brittany sonriendo se alejó de Santana y se fue con sus amigas que se encontraban fuera del agua tomando el sol. Santana nadó unos minutos más y después también salió, tumbándose cerca de Brittany, pero antes no pudo evitar recorrer las piernas de Brittany, así como todo su cuerpo húmedo por el agua

**Será una semana muy larga…- **susurró

**¿Qué decías?**- preguntó Blaine que estaba también tomando el sol

**No, nada…**- dijo Santana tumbándose, Brittany se estaba riendo ya que sí había escuchado el comentario de Santana

Estuvieron un buen rato tomando el sol, hasta que los chicos llegaron, Brittany relió con una toalla a su hermano que empezaba a tiritar por el frio. Hablaron, jugaron a las cartas…, un buen rato, el pequeño no se separaba de su hermana mayor, pero hablaba con todos. El móvil de Brittany sonó

**Quinnie pásamelo**- pidió Brittany, ya que ella estaba más cercana a su bolsa de playa

…**Es BK…- **dijo Quinn mirando a Brittany y a Santana de reojo, la cual puso mala cara

**BK fue la primera novia de mi hermana-** explicó el pequeño ya que vio que todos se callaron y él lo interpretó como que nadie sabía quién era BK

Brittany cogió el teléfono y se alejó de donde estaban todos para hablar más tranquila

**¿Y tú tienes su teléfono?- **preguntó Puck al pequeño

**Sí, pero no puedo dárselo a nadie**- se encogió de hombros el pequeño

**¿Pero tú tienes móvil**?- se extrañó Tina por la corta edad del niño. El niño asintió, fue a por su mochila y sacó un móvil de última generación que hizo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos

**Me lo compró mama para que no me perdiera y siempre pudiera llamar**- explicó el niño**- Así siempre puedo hablar con Brittany, ya que vive muy lejos**- lo último lo dijo algo triste

Brittany volvió, ante la atenta mirada de Santana que no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que se alejó


	35. Capitulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Brittany volvió, ante la atenta mirada de Santana que no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que se alejó

**¿Vendrá BK?**- preguntó Chris feliz

**Sí…vendrá mañana…**- respondió Brittany

**¿Pero no volvía en una semana?**- preguntó Santana nerviosa

**Sí, pero uno de sus conciertos se adelantó, por lo que volverá antes…además quiere verme mañana…**- dijo Brittany bastante nerviosa

**¡Yo también quiero verla**!- dijo Chris

Estuvieron un rato más en la playa, aunque Brittany estaba distraída, Santana también estaba muy seria. Volvieron a la casa, Santana y Quinn acompañaron a Brittany a llevar a su hermano a la casa principal. Llamaron y una criada abrió la puerta

**Señorita Brittany cuanto tiempo**- sonrió la criada**- esto…su madre está en el salón**

**Bueno… adiós Chris**- Brittany se agachó y besó a su hermano

El niño se despidió de su hermana y sus nuevas amigas y se adentró en la casa

**Si quieres puedes ir a ver a tu madre, nosotras te esperamos- **dijo Santana

**No, está bien, vámonos- **Brittany empezó a andar hacia la casa de invitados

**¿Pero…**?- insistió Santana. Quinn las miraba en silencio, recordaba una de las primeras charlas que tuvo con Sam y Brittany, donde Sam le decía que el tema familia era tema tabú para Brittany, por lo que no dijo nada

**No nos llevamos bien, bueno**...**simplemente no nos hablamos**- le cortó Brittany

**¿Desde cuándo**?- a Quinn se le escapó la pregunta

**Desde hace cinco años**- dijo tristemente Brittany. Ni Santana ni Quinn dijeron nada más

**Flashback**

Hace cinco años…

Brittany llegaba desde España, a su lado estaba Sam, ambos rubios estaban tristes, a su lado iba una Marie con los ojos rojos, al igual que los dos niños. Subieron a la limusina que los llevarían a la residencia Pierce

**Gracias por acogerme**- dijo tímidamente Sam

**Cariño, tú eres parte de la familia**- le sonrió tiernamente Marie, aunque sus ojos miraban a Brittany, nunca la había visto tan mal, llevaba un mes sin decir palabra, apenas comía, se la notaba más delgada y a la mujer le preocupaba que terminara enfermando

Brittany se encogió en los brazos de Sam que no la soltaba, entre sollozos se quedó dormida. Al llegar a la residencia Pierce ni siquiera la despertaron, el mismo chofer la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la casa de invitados

**¿Por qué aquí y no a su habitación?**- preguntó confuso Sam

**Por orden de su madre**- contestó triste Marie

Sam se quedó mirando las cosas de Brittany, estaban todas en esa habitación, estaban todas las que tenía en su habitación de la casa principal, o eso creía por lo menos por lo que Brittany y Alison le habían contado, él era la primera vez que pisaba la casa de los Pierce. Marie le enseñó a Sam la que sería su nueva habitación, el joven colocó sus cosas, pero después se fue con Brittany. La miraba mientras dormía, hacía un mes que ambos habían perdido a su familia, a Alison, Sam no tenía la misma sangre, pero las sentía como su familia, siempre habían estado los tres juntos desde que tenían cinco años, las dos hermanas la habían ayudado a soportar el abandono de su madre.

Cuando Sam cumplió los cinco años, su madre se había casado con otro hombre, un hombre divorciado que tenía la custodia de sus dos hijas, Brittany y Alison. Desde un primer momento los tres chicos se llevaron muy bien, cuando Sam cumplió los ocho años su madre se largó un día y no volvió, dejando a Sam con su padrastro y las dos chicas a las que quería con locura.

Ahora hacía un mes que Alison había muerto, Brittany no hablaba, no había vuelto a sonreír, solo lloraba sin parar, llamaba en sueños a Alison y siempre despertaba bañada en sudor y gritando. Por más que quería, Sam no podía hacer nada para que Brittany se calmara y eso le llenaba de impotencia aunque lo entendía.

Pasaron dos meses desde que habían llegado a Los Ángeles, Brittany había empezado a salir de su habitación, aunque apenas hablaba. Iba a un psicólogo privado, que esperaban la ayudase con su depresión.

Un día Brittany fue a la casa principal, hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano, solo lo veía en vacaciones cuando le tocaba pasarlo con su madre y ahora se moría de ganas de verlo, siempre le alegraba ver a su pequeño hermano, era pura dulzura y le trasmitía mucha tranquilidad. Al llegar a la casa, fue directamente a la habitación del niño, donde se lo encontró dormido, acarició su pelo, era su hermanastro, tenían la misma madre pero distinto padre, cosa que alegraba a Brittany. Miró a su hermano, estaba enorme desde la última vez que lo había visto

**¿Qué haces aquí?**- preguntó una fría voz desde la puerta. Brittany se giró para ver a su madre, aunque ésta desvió la mirada pasando por delante de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla

**Quería verlo…**- dijo Brittany en voz baja, tenía ganas de llorar**- mamá…**

**No…sal, sabes que no puedo…**- dijo la mujer entre sollozos

**Pero mama**…- Brittany se acercó a su madre

**¡No Brittany!- **la mujer fue hacia la puerta

**¡Yo sigo viva!**- grito impotente Brittany. Entonces sintió como una cachetada le cruzó la cara. Brittany lloró de rabia, de impotencia, pero sobre todo de tristeza**- ¡Te lo dije, te dije que pasaría y no hiciste nada!**

**Yo no podía imaginar…**- empezó a decir la madre llorando

**¿Y por qué me culpas a mi**?- le gritó Brittany. El pequeño Chris que no pasaba de los dos años empezó a llorar, lo habían despertado los gritos

**¡No te culpo Brittany**! **Pero no puedo mirarte, no sin verla a ella…**- Cassandra, la madre de Brittany salió llorando de la habitación

Brittany cogió a su hermano y lo abrazó fuerte, hasta que el niño se quedo nuevamente dormido, después volvió a la que sería su nueva casa. Desde ese día Brittany y su madre no volvieron a cruzarse, Marie llevaba a Chris para que Brittany lo viera. Cassandra pagaba los gastos de su hija, se preocupara de que no le faltara nada, pero no volvió a tratarla como a una hija y Brittany terminó por acostumbrarse. Marie pasó a ser como una madre para ella, Sam y Chris eran su única familia. Con la muerte de Alison no solo había perdido a la persona que más quería, sino que también había perdido a su familia. Sólo le quedaba Sam, había sido capaz de ir con ella, la conocía como nadie, era simplemente su familia.

**Fin flashback**

Las chicas llegaron a la casa, para ir cada una a su habitación, había sido un largo día y tenían sueño. Por la mañana temprano, Santana entró en la habitación de Brittany, ésta se encontraba despierta y vestida

**¿Te has caído de la cama?**- dijo bromeando Brittany, era bien sabido que Santana era de las últimas en levantarse siempre

**No podía dormir**- Santana se sentó en la cama mientras veía como Brittany se arreglaba**- ¿Vas a verte con ella?**

**Sí, la he llamado y me está esperando**- mientras terminaba de arreglarse miró por el espejo a Santana

**Y…¿vas a romper con ella?**- preguntó Santana, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que no podía dormir

**Sí**- se giró para mirar directamente a Santana

**¿No te arrepentirás cuando estés delante de ella?**- dijo temerosa Santana

**No, estoy segura de lo que siento, ¿y tú?**- Brittany se agachó delante de Santana

**Te amo- **dijo tranquilamente Santana, era verdad, la amaba desde la primera vez que la había visto

**Yo también te amo**- Brittany se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios

Brittany se fue, por la noche cuando volvió vio que Santana estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, se la veía nerviosa

**¿No has salido en todo el día de aquí?**- preguntó Brittany, haciendo que Santana se girara rápidamente a mirarla

**Estaba esperándote, ¿has hablado con ella?**- Brittany se limitó a asentir**- ¿Le has dicho que estamos juntas?**- Brittany volvió a asentir, fue entonces cuando Santana se dio cuenta de que su rubia estaba algo triste, se acercó a ella**- ¿estás bien?**

**Sí, solo que no me gusta verla triste**- dijo Brittany**- ella se lo imaginaba, pero no por eso fue más fácil**- Brittany se sentó en la cama, Santana se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

Brittany se tumbó en la cama en los brazos de Santana, se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, hasta que ambas se quedaron durmiendo. Por la mañana las dos bajaron a desayunar, estaban todos, Quinn miraba a Rachel, pero ésta la ignoraba

**Chicos, tengo algo que decirles**- dijo Brittany haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarla**- Ayer estuve con BK…y bueno…sus teloneros le han fallado y me ha pedido si nosotros, podríamos hacerles de teloneros**

**¿Cantar en un concierto de verdad?**- Rachel se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a Brittany, estaba muy ilusionada

**Eso será increíble**- dijo Mercedes que no se podía creer que fuera a compartir el mismo escenario que su ídolo

**No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ¿es en serio**?- preguntó Kurt dando saltos

**Sí, quiere que mañana le digamos tres canciones que cantaremos y hagamos un ensayo delante de ella para darnos el visto bueno**- explicó Brittany

Los chicos se pusieron a discutir que canciones cantar, Rachel quería hacer un solo, pero no estaban de acuerdo con eso, querían algo en grupo, para que todos se pudieran lucir, así que pasaron toda la tarde discutiendo que cantar. Por la mañana todos estaban ansiosos esperando ir al estudio donde se verían con Beyonce


	36. Capitulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Todos fueron a los estudios, estaban emocionados, aún no sabían que iban a cantar, tenían varias propuestas, pero nada seguro. Al llegar Brittany y Sam fueron saludados por varias personas del equipo técnico, así como bailarines y los músicos de Beyonce. Los demás lo miraban aun sin creérselo. En una sala estaba Beyonce con su equipo hablando, pero cuando vio al gran grupo de chicos fue hacia ellos

**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por hacerme el favor**- dijo Beyonce

**Somos nosotros quien debe agradecerte, esto es como un sueño**- dijo Mercedes

**Sí, intentaremos no eclipsarte**- dijo Rachel feliz mirando todo

**Ya pequeña diva**…- dijo Brittany, a lo que todos la miraron riéndose, se le estaba pegando los comentarios de Santana

**¿Empezamos?- **preguntó la cantante dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Brittany y Sam a modo de saludo

Los chicos se prepararon y le enseñaron sus performance a la cantante, dándole a elegir entre varios, la cantante había visto al grupo actuar antes, pues Brittany le había enseñado videos de sus ensayos, disfrutó del espectáculo y les dio algunos consejos. Después le hizo una señal a Brittany para que se acercara, estuvieron hablando retiradas de los demás, mientras que los demás hablaban de las canciones, Santana las miraba. No se podía creer que hubieran roto, las miraba y estaban como si nada, riéndose y hablando amigablemente como las había visto cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles. "_¿Ha roto realmente con ella? Quizás se lo iba a decir, pero cuando le dijo lo del concierto se echó para atrás. No, no, no Santana no pienses eso, Britt te dijo que había roto con ella. ¿Entonces porque están tan amigables?". _Brittany y Beyonce se abrazaron, después Brittany volvió junto a sus compañeros.

El concierto tendría lugar en tres días, por lo que esos tres días la pasaron ensayando en el estudio, Brittany a veces se quedaba más tiempo, al parecer Beyonce le había pedido que fuera también una de sus bailarinas, cosa que a Santana no le hizo mucha gracia, pero veía tan ilusionada a su rubia que no le dijo nada. A un día antes del concierto, todos estaban ensayando hasta altas horas de la noche en el estudio. Santana se acercó a donde se encontraba Beyonce tomando agua

**Dijiste que no te meterías**- le dijo Santana, esos días Beyonce y Brittany estaban siempre juntas, muy amigables y en alguna que otra ocasión vio a la cantante coqueteando con Brittany, Brittany le había asegurado que era en plan broma, pero eso no le hacía a Santana quedarse más tranquila

**Dije que si luchabas por ella no lo haría, ¿pero qué has hecho? Solo decírselo a ella, aunque no te lo creas no me estoy interponiendo entre ustedes, me alegro que estéis juntas, quiero la felicidad de Britt y si lo eres tú, pues bien, así que no me veas como al enemigo, no lo soy**- sonrió Beyonce

**Quiero a Britt- **dijo Santana tajante

**No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer, sino a ella**- Beyonce miraba a Brittany que estaba haciendo unos pasos de baile

**Ella lo sabe**- se defendió Santana

**También creía saberlo antes y sufrió mucho por tu indecisión**- añadió la cantante**- mira Santana eso es algo de vosotras dos, no quiero meterme, Sam me ha contado muchas cosas, pero no he querido creerme todo lo que decía, he preferido escuchar a Brittany, ella dice que eres buena y eso espero, personalmente no te conozco lo suficiente como para tener una opinión propia de ti. Ella te eligió y lo he respetado, porque ante todo somos amigas y eso no va a cambiar, puedo aceptar no tenerla como novia, pero no perder su amistad, son demasiados años juntas y es una persona que me hace falta en mi vida, así que si vas a ser su novia, intentemos llevarnos bien, ¿quieres?**- Beyonce sonrió y tendió su mano, Santana dudo unos segundos, pero estrechó la mano

Terminaron los ensayos y se fueron a la residencia Pierce, Santana estaba callada, perdida en sus pensamientos. _"Britt y ella se llevan bien, lo que me dijo Beyonce…¿Britt tiene dudas de lo que siento por ella? Le he dicho que la amo…pero no se lo he demostrado, supongo que las palabras no son suficiente, Britt quiere que diga lo nuestro, siempre lo ha querido y por mi miedo casi la pierdo…debería hacer algo…pero…"_, Santana salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su nombre, todas la miraban

**¿Qué?**- dijo mirando a todas que empezaron a reírse

**¿Dónde estabas?**- preguntó Quinn riéndose

**Seguro soñando con el técnico de sonido, ¡vayas abdominales tenia!- **dijo Mercedes. Las chicas rieron con el comentario

**¿Qué te pasa?**- preguntó Brittany bajo para que nadie más se enterase

**Nada, estaba pensando en la actuación de mañana-** mintió Santana

Todos fueron a acostarse, al día siguiente estaban nerviosos, habían actuado anteriormente, pero en concursos de coros, donde todos sabían que eran principiantes y competían contra otros grupos de principiantes y donde el público eran en gran parte familiares de los participantes. Pero esta vez sería diferente, cantarían en un escenario de verdad, ante millones de personas, haciendo de telonera a una gran estrella, no podían creérselo.

Los chicos entraron por la puerta trasera al recinto donde tendría lugar la actuación, desde los coches pudieron ver que había una gran cola para entrar, había muchísima gente, todos se pusieron aún más nerviosos. Rachel hablaba sin parar, cosa que hacía que los demás se desesperasen, Santana se metía con todos, sobretodo con Sam y Rachel, con el primero porque no dejaba de soltar comentarios sobre Beyonce y Brittany, a la segunda porque la estaba sacando de quicio con tanta charla. Brittany estaba con los ojos cerrados y con su ipod, era la única forma de que no se quedase paralizada.

Beyonce entró en el camerino de los chicos

**Mucha suerte chicos, sé que lo haréis genial y nuevamente muchas gracias por hacerme el favor. Britt, ven**- Brittany se acercó**- cuando termines la última canción no te entretengas, debes cambiarte rápidamente para el show**- Brittany asintió nerviosa

**Be**…¿**estás segura de que quieres que yo baile? ¿Y si la fastidio? Tus bailarines son profesionales…**- dijo Brittany nerviosa

**Te conoces mis canciones mejor que yo y te sabes las coreografías, lo harás genial**- Beyonce le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Brittany se tranquilizase unos segundos, hasta que escuchó como los llamaban para la actuación

La primera canción la habían elegido la mayoría del grupo, al parecer era una canción especial para ellos, ya que fue la primera del Glee Club, Sam y Brittany no la habían cantado anteriormente, por lo que se tuvieron que aprender la coreografía, que por suerte no era complicada y la letra. Tenían unos minutos entre canción y canción para cambiarse, tenían el vestuario preparado. Estaban detrás del telón esperando a que les dijesen que podían entrar, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Finn y Rachel fueron los primeros en salir y cantar, cuando empezó a cantar Rachel, los demás que estaban entre bambalinas salieron uno a uno y empezaron a cantar también. Brittany se fijó en la espectacular forma de salir de Santana, nada más salió se golpeó el culo, haciendo que a Brittany se le callera la baba

watch?v=J71mqlDjRGA

La siguiente canción todos querían que fuera una original, así el público se sorprenderían con la actuación y la música, por lo que cantaron Loser Like Me, todos se divirtieron cantando la canción, incluso Brittany y Santana que hicieron algunas bromas mientras cantaban, pero quedando bastante bien

watch?v=Bn8moZ7N-vo

Todos salieron del escenario, la última canción fue la más difícil de decidir, ya que todos querían una diferente, pero después de mucho discutir encontraron la canción que cantarían, sería un tributo a Lady Gaga, Born this way. Fueron detrás del escenario y cambiaron sus camisetas por unas con mensaje. Todos sabían que ponían las camisetas por lo que nadie se fijó en los demás mientras se cambiaba, habían usado esas camisetas en sus ensayos. La de Brittany decía "voy con la estúpida", la de Sam "boca trucha", fue un regalo de Santana, la de Rachel "nariz", la de Puck tenía una flecha señalando su entrepierna y ponía "estúpido", Finn "no se bailar", Tina "ojos marrones", Mike "no sé cantar", Artie "cuatro ojos", Quinn "Lucy la gordi", Kurt "le gusta los chicos", Santana "cabrona", Mercedes "sin volumen" y Blaine "pelo con volumen"

Todos salieron al escenario, con un chaleco que tapaba sus inscripciones, los primeros en salir Tina y Mike se quitaron sus chalecos y dejaron ver lo que ponían, así uno a uno. Brittany y Finn casi tropiezan cuando se encontraron de frente a Quinn, su camiseta no era como la que habían visto, sino que en ésta ponía "Le gustan las chicas". Brittany la miró sorprendida, pero recordó donde estaban y fue a empujar la silla de ruedas de Artie, entonces se encontró con algo que no hubiera esperado ver nunca, Santana, al igual que Quinn llevaba una camiseta distinta a la que tenía que llevar, en esta ponía "lesbiana", Santana se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro de Brittany y le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía andando y cantando

watch?v=KqD0I0cFrLA

Cuando la canción terminó todos se quedaron mirando a Quinn y Santana, ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír, sin quererlo sus camisetas prácticamente decían lo mismo, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros se esperaba

**Eso sí que es salir del armario a lo grande**- dijo riendo Quinn a Santana

**¿Y tú qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No te gustará Brittany!**- alzó la voz Santana, lo único que le faltaba que ahora que se había decidido a demostrarle a Brittany cuanto la amaba, le saliese más competencia

**Pues está muy buena, así que si no la cuidas te la quito-** dijo Quinn en broma. Santana la amenazó con la mirada**- Es broma, es broma**- se rió aún más

**¿Estáis de broma no?**- preguntó Puck incrédulo

**En mi caso no**- dijo Santana serie y con temor

**Me alegro que te hayas decidido amiga**- Kurt abrazó a Santana**- Y que sorpresa Quinn**- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

**Gracias Kurt**- dijo Quinn, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Rachel, que la miraba asombrada

** watch?v=Qybuz_Io6sw**

El interrogatorio hubiera seguido de no ser porque el concierto de Beyonce había empezado y todos querían verlo, sobre todo porque Brittany estaba como una de las bailarinas. En cuanto salieron a escena nadie podía quitar la vista de encima, Kurt imitó el baile, ya que la primera canción era una de sus favoritas single ladies. Santana no podía quitar la vista de Brittany, sus largas piernas se movían al son de la música, recordó el primer día que la vio bailar y como le gustaron esas piernas, día tras día seguía enamorándose más de ella cada vez que la veía bailar. Se veía feliz mientras se movía, nadie hubiera dicho que era una simple estudiante de instituto y no una bailarina de verdad. Canción tras canción, Brittany salía con un nuevo modelito y bailando complicadas coreografías, Santana no sabría decir con cual estaba más sexy, apenas le hizo caso a Beyonce que era la estrella, sus ojos solo tenían a una rubia como estrella y no pensaba quitar sus ojos de ella.


	37. Capitulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

El concierto terminó de madrugada, los chicos corrieron hacia los camerinos, Brittany salió a los diez minutos cambiada, sonriendo muy feliz

**¿Cómo lo he hecho chicos?**- dijo Brittany feliz y nerviosa a la vez

**¡Has estado genial!**- la abrazó Quinn. Los demás chicos también la abrazaron mientras la felicitaban. Brittany se reía feliz, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de los café de Santana.

**¡No obstruyáis la puerta!**- dijo riendo una de las bailarinas tratando de salir del camerino. Las demás bailarinas salieron, dejando en la puerta a Beyonce que lo miraba con una sonrisa

**Chicos, habéis estado geniales.** **Vamos a celebrarlo a una fiesta, ¿queréis venir?**- todos gritaron felices asintiendo**- Britt, tú ya sabes donde es, nos vemos allí**- la cantante besó en la mejilla a Brittany y se fue con sus bailarinas

Todos los chicos gritaban y saltaban mientras se imaginaban emocionados quien iría a esa fiesta, pero Brittany agarró a Santana y se la llevo hasta el camerino cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

**Cariño has estado genial**- dijo Santana besándola y rodeando sus brazos a su cuello

**San…espera…**- dijo Brittany riéndose

**¿Por qué…?- **le dijo besándole el cuello

**¿Por qué lo has hecho?**- preguntó Brittany abrazándola por la cintura

**Porque me gusta tu cuello-** dijo con una voz sensual

**No, me refiero a lo de la camiseta, al baile**- Brittany la miró a los ojos

**Quería demostrarte que te quería, que no tuvieras dudas**- dijo Santana con una sonrisa. Brittany la soltó y empezó a dar vueltas**- ¿Te ha molestado?**- dijo confusa Santana por su actitud

**No, si ha estado genial, ha sido…impresionante, casi olvido la canción cuando te vi la camiseta…pero me ha sorprendido mucho, tenías miedo a salir del armario y ahora no solo has salido del armario, sino que lo has hecho delante de millones de personas**- Brittany daba vueltas nerviosa

**No lo pensé, solo lo hice, quería que supieras que luchare por ti, que quiero estar contigo siempre**- Santana volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de ella**- no quiero más malentendidos, ni más celos, solo quiero que estemos las dos juntas, no me importa nada más**

**Te amo…**- dijo Brittany con una lágrima de emoción recorriéndole por la mejilla. Besó a Santana con pasión, ésta le devolvió el beso, se besaron con pasión, con mucho amor.

La puerta del camerino se abrió, pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon los gritos de asombro de sus compañeros, bueno, de casi todos. Las dos chicas se separaron ruborizadas

**¿Estáis juntas?**- preguntó Tina asombrada

**Joder con Brittany, un día con una y al otro con otra**- dijo Finn

**¡No le hables así**!- dijeron a la vez Sam y Santana

**Pero es la verdad, hace unos días estaba con Beyonce, después se acostó con Quinn y ahora se enrolla con Santana**- explicó Finn. Brittany miró al suelo sintiéndose mal

**Mira gólem o te callas o te mando con tus amigas las focas al fondo del mar**- amenazó Santana que se acercaba amenazante a Finn

**San…déjalo…**- le agarró Brittany

**Sí, si no sabes no hables**- intervino Quinn**- ella y yo no nos hemos acostado**

**¿No lo habéis hecho?**- dijo demasiado feliz Rachel

**No, a mí me gusta otra**- dijo Quinn mirándola, Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**Bueno yo ya lo sabía, pero me encanta que ya no lo ocultéis**- dijo Kurt abrazando a las dos chicas

**¿Cómo que lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?-** preguntó Blaine que no podía creerse que su novio siempre se enterase de todo

**Desde hace unos días**- contestó haciéndose el interesante

**¿Y lo tuyo es verdad?**- preguntó esta vez Mercedes a Quinn

**Sí, me gustan las chicas**- contestó mirando de reojo a Rachel

**Bueno…¿nos vamos a la fiesta?**- preguntó Rachel esperando dejar el tema, ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa

Todos se fueron a la fiesta, bailaron, bebieron, en definitiva se la pasaron muy bien. Santana estaba relajada de que sus amigos se hubieran tomado bien su relación con Brittany, por lo que tuvo doble motivo por el que celebrar. Incluso habló amigablemente con Beyonce cuando ésta se acercó a hablar con Brittany, pero sin soltarla ni un momento

Las vacaciones terminaron por desgracia, habían alargado sus días en casa de Brittany, pensaban quedarse solo quince días, pero terminaron quedándose el mes entero, se la pasaron en la piscina, playa y fiestas. Santana y Brittany estaban cada vez más cercanas, incluso dormían en la misma habitación, era rarísimo ver a la una sin la otra. Quinn había tratado varias veces hablar con Rachel, pero ésta la esquivaba y siempre estaba con su novio, Brittany no dejaba que se viniera abajo y siempre intentaba animarla y estar con ella, Santana había dejado de lado los celos por Quinn, aunque a veces se hacía la celosa en broma, haciendo que las dos rubias la abrazasen. Las tres se hicieron inseparables esas vacaciones, aunque Santana no había conseguido sacarle ni a Quinn ni a Brittany quien era la chica que había cambiado de acera a la rubia de ojos verdes.

A dos semanas de empezar las clases todos volvieron a Lima, Brittany se despidió de Marie y de su hermano, los dos hermanos lloraron al despedirse y se quedaron muy tristes, pero prometieron llamarse todos los días. Ninguno había conseguido ver a Cassandra, la madre de Brittany. Artie preguntó una noche por el padre de Brittany, pero tanto Sam como Brittany desviaron el tema al momento, por lo que nadie volvió a preguntar nada por el estilo. Las dos semanas anteriores al comienzo del instituto, Santana prácticamente se la pasaba en casa de Brittany, pasaba olímpicamente de Sam y las dos se metían en la habitación de la rubia.

**Estoy feliz de que os llevéis bien**- dijo una sonriente Brittany

**Eh…si…-** dijo Santana. No se llevaban mejor, se soportaban, pero ambos habían hablado, ambos querían a Brittany y le importaba su felicidad, por lo que decidieron que actuarían amigablemente o ignorándose cuando estuviera Brittany, ya que la rubia se entristecía cada vez que Santana y Sam se insultaban mutuamente. Así que para no entristecerla los dos hicieron un pacto de no agresión delante de Brittany

**¿Le has contado ya a tus padres?**- preguntó Brittany

**Se lo conté a mi madre, mi padre esta fuera en una convención**- dijo Santana tumbándose en la cama de Brittany

**¿Y**?- preguntó una ansiosa Brittany

**Se lo ha tomado bien, me ha dicho que a mi padre tampoco le importará**- dijo Santana feliz

**¡Eso es genial San**!

Brittany saltó a la cama encima de ella, abrazándola y dándole besos por la cara. Santana se reía, parecía que estaba más contenta que ella

**Podríamos celebrarlo**- dijo feliz Brittany

**Me parece una gran idea**- dijo Santana pícaramente empezando a quitarle la camiseta

**¡Me refería a salir a cenar!-** reía Brittany, dejándose desnudar

**Sí…si…voy a comer…a ti…-** Santana se había deshecho de la ropa de Brittany, dejándola en ropa interior y comiéndosela con la mirada empezó a besar sus pechos mientras se los tocaba con deseo, desabrochó el sujetador y los apretó, haciendo que Brittany se excitase

**San…**- Brittany soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como Santana bajaba su mano a su entrepierna

Brittany empezó a desnudar a Santana besándola por todas partes, le encantaba la suavidad de la piel de la latina, sintió como Santana se estremeció al besar sus pechos, Brittany mordió levemente los pezones de Santana, haciendo que se pusieran bastante duros. Desnudó a la latina que se quejó cuando Brittany le quitó la mano de su entrepierna, se terminó de desnudar ella, quitándose el tanga que era la única prenda que le quedaba. Se volvió a tumbar encima de Santana, haciendo que sus sexos se adaptasen perfectamente y movió sus caderas mientras besaba apasionadamente a la latina, ambas chicas tocaban el cuerpo de la otra, acariciándolo, Santana arañó la espalda de Brittany cuando ésta aceleró los movimientos de su cintura haciendo que ambas soltaran varios gemidos. Siguieron gimiendo y moviéndose al compas hasta que ambas sintieron una corriente que le sacudía todo el cuerpo, se miraron mientras gemían sus nombres, ambas se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la vez. Se miraron y sonrieron mientras sus cuerpos subían y bajaban, sintiendo la respiración de la otra. Brittany se dejó caer encima de Santana que la abrazó con fuerza


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Pero, ¿por qué no?**- preguntaba Santana a Brittany

**Venga Britt, las tres juntas de nuevo**- insistía Quinn

**No, os he dicho que no**- decía Brittany un poco cansada de la misma conversación**- Además me he apuntado a natación**

**¿No lo compararas no?**- dijo Santana

**Hay chicas en bañador- **dijo en broma Brittany

**Pero no estoy yo-** dijo Santana besándola

**Me apunté a las animadoras por insistencia de Quinn y me quedé por ti-** dijo a Santana dándole la mano**- pero no me gustaba, la entrenadora está siempre metiéndose con nosotras y esta Kitty**- dijo con mala cara**- además que quiero ir a natación**

Había empezado nuevamente las clases, Quinn y Santana volvían a lucir el uniforme de las animadoras como las co-capitanas que eran, llevaban toda la semana insistiéndole a Brittany que se volviera a unir, pero la rubia de ojos azules no estaba por la labor, había estado mirando los club que había y estuvo en un entrenamiento de natación, no era como las animadoras, pero parecía divertido

Santana había salido públicamente del armario, el primer día llego de la mano de Brittany y se atrevió a besarla delante de todos, a los chicos del instituto les daba morbo, las chicas no se atrevían a decir nada, temían demasiado la reacción de Santana, además seguía siendo una de las más populares del instituto. De la condición sexual de Quinn nadie se había enterado, Quinn no había dicho nada y sus amigos tampoco, era cosa de ella decirlo o no.

Brittany en la hora de comer se metió en la cocina

**Brittany, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí?- **dijo la cocinera

**Venga Millie, es que si no me quedo sin postre**- dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero

**Está bien**…- dijo la mujer, no podía resistirse a esa chica

**Gracias**- dijo feliz y cogiendo el postre. Una chica castaña entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cocina, no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que Brittany estaba allí

**¿Por qué esa cara tan larga**?- preguntó Millie

**No los aguanto, son todos unos idiotas**- dijo la chica enfadada

**No harás ningún amigo si sigues con esa actitud**- dijo tranquila la cocinera

**¡Pero se meten contigo y no puedo quedarme callada**!- respondió la chica

**¿Quién se mete con ella**?- Brittany cerró el frigorífico comiéndose el postre. La chica se asustó, no esperaba que allí hubiera nadie

**Yo...yo…¿tú qué haces aquí?**- dijo nerviosa la chica

**Venir a por mi postre**- contestó sonriente Brittany**- ¿Tú también vienes por el tuyo?**

**No…yo…solo me escondía**- dijo apenada la chica

**Soy Brittany**- extendió su mano delante de la chica

**Marley**- la chica estrechó la mano

**¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿Son familia?- **preguntó curiosa Brittany

**Sí, es mi mamá, llevamos aquí una semana**- explicó Marley

**Yo seré tu amiga**- decidió Brittany

**¿P-por qué harías eso?-** dijo extrañada Marley

**Porque tu madre se porta bien conmigo y porque sé lo que es ser la nueva, yo llegué el año pasado**- le sonrió Brittany**- Adiós Millie, me la llevo para presentarla a mis amigos**

Sin que Marley pudiera decir nada, Brittany ya la tenía cogida del brazo y la sacaba de la cocina, mientras que una feliz Millie les decía adiós con la mano.

**¿Sabes cantar o bailar?**- preguntó Brittany

**Si…bueno un poco…**- dijo la chica con timidez

**Te unirás al Glee Club, yo tampoco pude elegir, Rachel me obligó a unirme, pero es lo mejor que hice, todos los del Glee somos como una gran familia, y sé que te gustará.** **Así que si yo no tuve opción tu tampoco la tendrás**- rió Brittany

**Pero estoy apuntada a natación**…- dudó Marley, aunque la idea de Brittany le atraía bastante

**¡Yo también me apunte!**- dijo feliz Brittany agarrando su brazo

Desde la mesa del Glee Club, donde a diferencia del año pasado, ahora también se sentaban Quinn y Santana, veían a Brittany con Marley agarrada del brazo

**¿Por qué cada vez que me descuido tiene a una chica a su lado?**- preguntó medio molesta Santana

**¿Quién es? No me suena**- preguntó Sam

**Es nueva, porque a esa no me la he tirado-** intervino Puck, haciendo que todos lo miraran con asco

**Hola chicos**- dijo Brittany llegando a la mesa con una gran sonrisa**- esta es Marley y se unirá al Glee**

**Tendrá que hacer la audición y no creo que esté preparada- **dijo Rachel que no quería más competencia para hacer los solos

**Le encanta Barbra Streisand-** mintió Brittany

**¡Bienvenida al Glee!**- dijo una feliz Rachel. Todos rieron. Marley se presentó y se sentó al lado de Brittany

**¿Dónde estabas?**- preguntó Santana

**Fui a por mi postre-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa enseñándole el postre y metiéndole un poco en la boca a Santana, para besarle donde se había manchado, chupándole los labios

**Delicioso…**- sonrió Santana

Brittany se dirigió al finalizar las clases a las piscinas, antes de entrar vio a Kitty y Marley hablando, temía que Kitty estuviera molestándola, así que se acercó.

**¿Te está molestando?**- preguntó Brittany, mirando mal a Kitty, la animadora le devolvió la mirada llena de odio

**No…ella…**- empezó Marley

**¿Y a ti que te importa?- **cortó Kitty

**Vamos…**- Brittany cogió de la mano a Marley y se la llevo, no quería discutir con Kitty, ni que por su culpa Kitty empezara a maltratar a Marley. Se agarró al brazo de Marley y empezó a hablar y reír con ella, mientras que Kitty las seguía con la mirada llena de odio

Kitty se fue a los ensayos de las animadoras, nada más llego a los vestuarios empezó a insultar a Brittany, sus compañeras se reían, algunas defendieron a Brittany haciendo enfadar más a Kitty. Todas callaron de repente cuando Quinn y Santana entraron en los vestuarios

**¿Qué pasa aquí?**- preguntó Quinn

**Nada…**- dijeron todas mientras se iban hacia sus taquillas

**¿Ahora no eres tan valiente**?- pregunto Clarise, una de las animadoras que había defendido a Brittany

**A mí no me hablas así**- dijo Kitty lanzándose a por Clarise y tirándole de los pelos. Quinn agarró a Kitty y la separó de Clarise

**¿Por qué no dices delante de Santana lo que estabas diciendo de Brittany**?- le gritó Clarise

**¡¿Tú que tienes que ir diciendo de Britt**?!- gritó Santana acercándose a Kitty amenazadoramente

**¡Digo lo que me da la gana**!- le respondió Kitty, que aunque le tenía miedo a Santana no lo mostró

**¡Ni la nombres**!- Santana soltó una fuerte cachetada en la cara de Kitty

Kitty quiso devolverle la cachetada pero Santana le agarró el brazo antes de que consiguiera dárselo y la tiró contra las taquillas, empezando a golpearla, mientras le amenazaba que nunca más volviera a nombrar a su novia si no quería animar desde una silla de ruedas. Quinn agarró a Santana y la separó de Kitty

**¡Suéltame Quinn!- **gritó molesta Santana que daba patadas al aire

**¡Me las pagarás!**- dijo Kitty antes de salir del vestuario de las animadoras

Santana al terminar su entrenamiento fue a buscar a Brittany, se la encontró tarareando en una de las duchas, solo quedaba ella, como siempre tardaba horas en ducharse

**¿Esta fría o caliente?**- preguntó Santana. Brittany se asustó y la miró

**¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?**- dijo pícaramente Brittany

Santana no lo dudó mucho y se empezó a desnudar, metiéndose con ella en las duchas. Las chicas se besaron, mientras acariciaba sus cuerpos, poco a poco el calor de sus cuerpos superaban al del agua. Brittany tocó directamente la entrepierna de Santana y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que la latina gimiese fuertemente. Brittany la besó para acallar los gemidos, estaban solas, pero no sabían si quedaba alguien por el pasillo y no quería llamar la atención, las arremetidas de Brittany eran cada vez más rápidas, haciendo que Santana soltara varios gemidos, Brittany levanto una de las piernas de la latina, ésta tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de la rubia para no caerse. Santana sentía que las piernas le fallaban, si no fuera porque tenía fuertemente agarrado el cuello de Brittany se habría caído, gemía mientras besaba el cuello de Brittany. Se abrazó fuertemente a ella cuando sintió que se corría en los dedos de Brittany. Brittany al sentir los fluidos de Santana sacó delicadamente los dedos de dentro de su latina, la agarró fuertemente de la cintura ya que vio que Santana no podía mantenerse en pie, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Brittany le besaba el cuello mientras Santana recuperaba el aliento. Sintió como Santana pensaba devolverle el favor, pero Brittany le cogió la mano

**Terminemos en mi casa**- dijo terminando de ducharse y saliendo

Las dos chicas terminaron en casa de Brittany, celebrando su primera semana de instituto, celebrando que habían empezado los entrenamientos, celebrando el regreso del Glee, celebrando cualquier cosa, pero sobretodo celebrando su amor


	39. Capitulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Santana y Brittany iban riendo y cogidas de las manos al ensayo del Glee, al entrar vieron a Marley y Kitty de pie al lado del señor Shue

**No me digas que ella también va a estar en el Glee**- dijo Brittany de mala gana

**No se atreverá a molestarte, ya se lo deje muy claro**- dijo Santana besándola en los labios

**¿No te habrás peleado verdad**?- preguntó Brittany preocupada, no le gustaba que Santana se peleara

**¿Yo**?- Santana puso cara de niña buena, Brittany se quedó mirándola con una ceja levantada**- Yo no fui, fue Snix**

**San…no te pelees, no vale la pena**- Brittany la abrazó, en verdad le encantaba que Santana la defendiera

Marley y Kitty hicieron una audición y fueron aceptadas en el Glee, todas le dieron una cálida bienvenida a Marley, no se pudo decir lo mismo de Kitty, aunque a Sam parecía caerle bien. El señor Shue dio una gran noticia, se iba a casar, todos le felicitaron, incluso le cantaron a él y a Emma, su prometida, lo pasaron bien, incluso Brittany había olvidado que Kitty se encontraba allí.

Al día siguiente Brittany vio como Rachel estaba en el salón de actos, ella había terminado sus clases de natación y estaba esperando que Santana terminara el entrenamiento con las animadoras, por lo que se fue al salón de actos para bailar mientras, pero Rachel estaba muy pensativa junto al piano.

**Ey Rach, ¿te pasa algo?**- Brittany se sentó a su lado

**Finn…me ha pedido que me case con él**- dijo Rachel en voz baja

**¡¿Qué**?!- Brittany no podía creérselo- **¿Te habrás negado verdad?**

**¡No! Bueno, no le he contestado, necesito pensármelo es una decisión importante**- Rachel miraba el anillo con la mirada perdida

**¿Y Quinn**?- Brittany no pudo contenerse y lo soltó, aunque se arrepintió al mismo momento por su metedura de pata

**¿Qué pasa con Quinn**?** ¿Por qué todos esperáis que Finn vuelva con ella? ¿Tan difícil de entender es que él me prefiera a mi?-** Rachel se levantó enfadada, gritaba dolida

**No, no me refería a eso**…- Brittany quiso explicarse pero Rachel había salido rápidamente de allí. Fue detrás pero al salir se chocó con Santana que estaba entrando

**¿Qué le pasa a la enana?**- preguntó Santana mirando por donde se había ido Rachel

**Finn le ha pedido que se case con ella-** le contó Brittany

**¿Pero están locos?** **¡Son muy jóvenes!**- se sorprendió Santana**- Espera…¿está embarazada?**

**No…no creo…**- Brittany pensó que tenía que haberle preguntado eso**- San…¿te importa si nos vemos mañana? Quiero hablar con Rachel**

**No es la tarde que tenía planeada…pero está bien…**- se resignó Santana

**Te lo compensaré**- besó Brittany a su novia

Brittany se dirigió a la casa de Rachel, llegó poco después de ella, por su mirada no parecía muy contenta de verla

**¿Qué quieres ahora?**- dijo molesta

**Me malinterpretaste**- se explicó Brittany**- quiero lo mejor para ti Rach, y sabes que para mi eres preciosa**- Brittany se sentó al lado de Rachel que parecía dejar atrás su actitud defensiva**- Rach…¿tú…estas embarazada?**

**¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**- Rachel se sonrojó

**Bueno, no habéis acabado el instituto, sois muy jóvenes para casaros-** Brittany recordó las palabras de Santana

**Nos queremos, es todo lo que importa**- Rachel se encogió de hombros

**¿Lo quieres**?- Brittany dudaba eso

**Sí**…- Rachel dudo por un segundo

**Qué pena harías buena pareja con Quinn**- Brittany la miró atenta a su reacción, Rachel se sonrojó cosa que confirmaba las sospechas de Brittany

**¿Por qué todas las lesbianas queréis convertir a las demás**?- dijo medio en broma intentando cambiar el tema

**Bueno Quinn está bastante bien, ¿no lo crees?**- insistió Brittany

**Sí…bueno, es guapa…- **Rachel estaba ya roja como un tomate**- ¿Qué te parece que Kitty esté en el Glee?**

Brittany se dio cuenta de que se había cerrado en banda y que no volvería a sacarle nada, así que no tuvo de otra y cambió el tema y hablaron de Kitty y Marley

Por la mañana, Santana y Brittany se besaban, recuperando todos los besos que no se pudieron dar ayer en la tarde, hasta que la clase empezó. Quinn venía sonriente, Brittany pudo deducir que aún no se había enterado de la noticia del compromiso de Rachel. En la hora del Glee, Brittany dudaba en hacer algo que le había estado rondando todo el día en la cabeza, pero después de pensarlo mucho suspiró y se preparó. Se quitó la coleta que llevaba, haciendo que su cabello se soltase con un movimiento bastante sexy de cabeza, Santana se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, vio como todos los chicos se habían quedado mirándola con cara de idiotas, Puck se acercó a ella, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Santana habló

**¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo!**- la mirada de Santana hizo que Puck le hiciera caso al instante.

**Cálmate San…**- dijo Brittany riéndose de la reacción de Santana

**¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy**?- suspiró Santana mordiéndose el labio inferior

**Tú eres más sexy**…- Brittany le susurró al oído a Santana, haciendo que ésta sintiera un escalofrío

**¿Por qué no nos saltamos los ensayos?**- dijo Santana mientras acariciaba su espalda en un abrazo

**No, no-** Brittany se separó riéndose**- oye San…¿confías en mi?**

**Sí**- respondió Santana confusa por esa pregunta

**Te amo**- sonrió Brittany

**Yo también**- Santana le dio un beso que Brittany le correspondió

Brittany se acercó en uno de los intermedios del ensayo a Finn, se movía seductoramente, jugando con su pelo

**Hola Finn**- sonrió coquetamente Brittany

**Ho**-**hola Brittany**- el chico se puso nervioso por el coqueteo de Brittany

**Has cantado muy bien**- Brittany le sonrió coquetamente mientras acariciaba el brazo del chico

**Gr-acias…-** Finn tartamudeó nervioso. Brittany miraba a Rachel, sabía que la había visto, pero no pareció que le importara que coqueteara con su chico.

Brittany se alejó de Finn, que no le quitaba ojo de encima y se fue con Santana que estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados

**¿Me puedes explicar a que ha venido eso?- **dijo Santana entre curiosa y celosa

**Te lo explicaré luego, solo confía en mi**- dijo Brittany con una sonrisa**- No estés celosa, es Finn**- Santana no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Brittany

Volvieron a reanudar los ensayos, Brittany entre baile y baile hacia tonterías con Santana y Quinn, eran los mejores momentos del día

**Amor no te pongas celosa**- Brittany se lo dijo a Santana

Santana miraba a su rubia sin entender a que venía ese comentario, vio como se acercó a Quinn con el mismo movimiento seductor con el que anteriormente se había acercado a Finn, no sabía porque pero que se acercara a Quinn de esa forma le molestaba mucho más que cuando se acercó a Finn. Sintió unos fuertes celos, pero escuchó las palabras de Brittany diciéndole que no se pusiera celosa, sabía que la cabeza de su novia estaba planeando algo y tenía curiosidad de saber por qué hacía eso, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

Brittany se acercó lentamente a Quinn, con un movimiento seductor, se sentó en las piernas de la rubia de ojos verdes abrazándose a su cuello, Quinn la miró sin comprender mucho a que venía eso

**Solo sígueme el juego**- susurró Brittany en el oído de Quinn

Quinn estaba confusa pero rodeó la cintura de Brittany, Santana se levantó y empezó a moverse nerviosa, pero Brittany miraba por encima del hombro de Quinn, allí estaba Rachel mirándola, si las miradas matasen ella sabía que habría caído fulminada. No pudo evitar reírse, Quinn no entendía nada, pero se dejó contagiar por la risa de Brittany

**¿Qué es lo que tramas Britt?**- dijo Quinn en voz baja riéndose**- No quiero que Santana me mate**

**Le estoy dando celos a la pequeña diva y parece que funciona**- dijo con una amplia sonrisa Brittany

**¿Así que por eso estabas tonteando con Finn**?- Brittany asintió. Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la reacción de Rachel y abrazó más fuerte por emoción a Brittany. Las dos rubias se reían de la situación. Rachel pasó por al lado de ellas, saliendo rápidamente de la sala de ensayos

Brittany se levantó de las piernas de Quinn, iba a salir detrás de Rachel, pero vio que Santana no paraba de dar vueltas por el aula, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o enfadada, así que decidió ir primero a por su novia. La abrazó por la espalda, besándole el cuello. Santana se giró, quedando cara a cara a ella

**No me digas que vas a coquetear con alguien más, porque no podré soportarlo**- dijo Santana seria

**Lo siento amor**- le dio un tierno beso en los labios**- gracias por ser comprensiva, te lo compensaré**- Santana le rodeó el cuello

**¿Me vas a explicar por qué has hecho eso**?- preguntó Santana mientras besaba el cuello de su novia

**Quería darle celos a Rachel**- dijo Brittany dejándose besar

**¡¿Qué**?!- Santana se soltó al momento mirando directamente a Brittany**- ¿Para qué quieres darle celos? ¡¿No te gustará el gnomo verdad?!- **Brittany no pudo evitar reírse

**Sí, me vuelve loca, es mi fantasía hecha real**- se río Brittany, pero Santana se soltó de sus brazos**- Santana, te amo, solo a ti, no tengo ojos para nadie más. No quería que se sintiese celosa por mí, sino por…Quinn**

**¿Por Quinn?**- Santana ahora si no entendía nada

**Creo que a Rachel le gusta Quinn pero no se atreve a admitirlo**- le confesó Brittany

**¡¿Pero si va a casarse con Finn**?!- se asombró Santana

**Por eso he hecho esto…quería confirmar mis sospechas…- **explicó Brittany abrazando a Santana- **pero no tienes que sentir celos, porque yo soy tuya…**-beso- **totalmente**- beso- **tuya**- beso**- Y esta noche te lo demostraré**- Brittany pellizcó el culo de Santana mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del aula

Brittany salió al aparcamiento, se alegró ver que Rachel aún no se había ido, corrió y se montó en su coche. Rachel estaba bastante enfadada y ver a Brittany no mejoró su humor

**¡Brittany sal!**- le gritó

**¿Por qué estas tan enfadada?**- Brittany lo sabía perfectamente pero quería escuchar que excusa le ponía

**¡Has estado coqueteando con mi novio!**- le gritó Rachel

**Sí, hace varias horas, pero no pareció importante, en cambio te has cabreado cuando lo he hecho con Quinn**- le soltó Brittany directamente

**¿Qu-qué me importa lo que hagas con Quinn?-** Rachel se puso nerviosa

**¡Te gusta Quinn!** **Me da igual si no quieres admitirlo delante de nadie más, me da igual que me mientas y me digas lo contrario, puedes mentir a quien tú quieras Rachel, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero piensa en lo que acabas de sentir, porque son celos, y lo has sentido por Quinn. Deberías de pensar en eso antes de casarte con Finn**- sin esperar respuesta de Rachel, Brittany salió del coche dejando a una confusa y abatida Rachel


	40. Capitulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

El timbre de la puerta sonaba sin parar, Brittany abrió los ojos con pesadez, soltó un gruñido molesto_ "¿quién puede llamar tan temprano?"_, miró a su lado y sonrió al ver a Santana plácidamente dormida, _"es tan hermosa"_, de nuevo el timbre volvió a sumergirla en la realidad. Salió de la cama protestando y adormilada se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Quinn entró en la casa

**¡¿Tú lo sabías verdad?!**- gritó Quinn, estaba enfadada y se veía que había estado llorando. Brittany no reaccionó, era demasiado temprano y no tenía idea de a qué se refería, entonces lo supo

**¿Cómo te has enterado…?**- preguntó Brittany, esperaba que nadie se enterara, eso significaría que Rachel había declinado la oferta

**¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**! **Tú haciendo estúpidos juegos y ella…¡ella comprometida!**- Quinn andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, dando voces. Sam salió, también adormilado, pero al ver que Brittany le hizo un gesto volvió a meterse en la habitación sin hacer ruido, Quinn pareció no darse cuenta

**Tenía la esperanza de que Rachel dijera que no antes de que te enteraras, ¿cómo te enteraste?**- Brittany tenía curiosidad de saber quien más lo sabía

**¡Eso que importa!**- gritó Quinn agarrando fuertemente a Brittany de los brazos, estaba nerviosa, era evidente

**Fabray, ¡suéltala!**- Santana apareció en la sala, seguramente los gritos la habían despertado, estaba de mal humor porque la hubieran despertado y ver esa imagen de Quinn maltratando y gritando a su novia no hacía que su humor mejorase, aunque supiera que Quinn no lo hacía queriendo.

**San, no te preocupes…vuelve a la cama**- Brittany le sonrió a Santana, aunque era una sonrisa sin alegría alguna.

**Lo siento, Britt**- dijo Quinn soltándola, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba pagando toda su frustración con su amiga

**Haré café**…- Brittany fue a hacer café mientras veía como Quinn y Santana se sentaban, le gustaba ver esa imagen de Santana, estaba cariñosa con Quinn, había dejado su actitud defensiva y ahora la estaba intentando animar

Las tres chicas se quedaron toda la mañana hablando, intentando calmar a Quinn, aunque Santana a veces hacía comentarios sobre cómo podía haberse enamorado de Rachel, terminaban discutiendo Quinn defendiendo a Rachel y Santana metiéndose con ella. Las dos terminaron riéndose al ver que habían abierto un debate sobre los puntos fuertes y débiles de Rachel, y Brittany de mediadora, aunque cuando Brittany dijo en broma "besa bien", las dos chicas, Santana y Quinn, la fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que Brittany riese con ganas.

Sam que se había mantenido encerrado en su habitación para no molestar, al escuchar las risas se atrevió a salir. Desayunó y habló un rato con Quinn, para después vestirse e irse, había quedado con Mercedes

El lunes al ir a clases, todos sabían ya la noticia del compromiso de Rachel y Finn, todos se mostraron sorprendidos, e incluso, le hicieron ver que era una locura, pero los dos jóvenes parecían muy seguros de sus intenciones. Brittany miró a Rachel y negó con la cabeza decepcionada, pero Rachel solo la ignoró.

Kitty hizo comentarios en contra, y por primera vez Brittany tenía que darle la razón, incluso la apoyó en voz alta, pero cuando las dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban de acuerdo en algo, cada uno se fue por un lado

En las clases de natación podía olvidarse un poco de todo, le gustaba, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, una vez en el agua podía olvidar todo. Marley le habló cuando estuvieron en el vestuario

**¿Qué te pasa con Kitty?**- preguntó curiosa

**Que es una estúpida**- respondió simplemente Brittany. Vio que a Marley le había caído mal el comentario, no sabía porque pero esas dos siempre estaban hablando a escondidas y bajito, supuso que serían amigas**- Lo siento, solo no nos llevamos bien. Cuando ella se enteró que me gustaba Santana…, fue cruel conmigo, tanto que terminamos peleándonos**

**¿Kitt hizo eso?**- Marley estaba muy asombrada

**¿Kitt?**- preguntó Brittany, Marley se ruborizó**- sí, hizo eso**

**Pero ella no es mala…en el fondo…**- Marley intentaba convencerla, Brittany no pudo evitar reírse un poco, Marley acababa de recordarle a ella cuando defendía a Santana

**¿Te gusta Kitty**? **Ya sabes…más que como amigas…-** preguntó curiosa Brittany

Marley se rubirizó, se puso muy nerviosa, se giró rápidamente y se golpeó el pecho con una de las taquillas que estaban abiertas. Dio un fuerte grito de dolor y se llevó rápidamente la mano al pecho

**¡Marley! ¿Estás bien?**- Brittany corrió a su lado, le bajó el bañador por la parte del pecho, ni siquiera se detuvo a observarlo, solo miró la parte donde se había golpeado, tenía la zona enrojecida- **Espera, tengo crema-** Brittany fue a su taquilla y se echó crema en las manos, tocó la zona golpeada sin propasarse

**¡Au…! ¡Duele!**- dijo Marley intentando contener las lágrimas**- soy demasiado torpe…**

La puerta del vestuario se abrió, entraron Kitty y Santana que venían discutiendo, ambas se callaron al instante al ver la escena que tenían delante. Lo primero que vieron las dos animadoras, fueron como Brittany y Marley estaba demasiado cerca la una de la otra, sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Marley que estaba al descubierto, para ver que uno de los pechos de la joven estaba siendo toqueteado por una de las manos de Brittany. Las dos nadadoras miraron sobresaltadas a la puerta, cuando vieron a las animadoras y que se habían quedado mirándolas se miraron ellas mismas, se dieron cuenta de lo que parecía, ambas se alejaron la una de la otra ruborizada, Marley se tapó rápidamente el pecho

**N-no es lo que parece- **se apresuró a decir Brittany

**¡¿Qué hacias tocando a mi chica?!**- gritó Kitty lanzándose sobre Brittany, pero Santana y Marley la agarraron

**¡¿Tu chica?!**- gritaron Brittany y Santana a la vez

**¡Eres una hipócrita!**- le gritó Brittany**- ¡Después de lo que me hiciste!**

**¡¿Y tú que hacías tocándole el pecho?!**- gritó molesta Santana

**No…ella no tiene la culpa…fue culpa mía…**- dijo tímidamente Marley

**¡¿Y sus manos se posaron ahí por error?!- **gritó Kitty

Brittany sabía que la escena que habían presenciado podía hacer que pensaran otras cosas, por eso prefirió no seguirles el juego y dejar que se desahogaran, fue a su taquilla y se vistió, mientras escuchaba los gritos. Santana se apoyó en una de las taquillas, al lado de Brittany, su cara reflejaba el enfado que tenía, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Brittany terminó de vestirse cogió la mano de Santana y salió de allí, cuando estuvieron en el aparcamiento Santana se soltó de su mano

**¿Ahora me vas a explicar que era eso?**- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos. Brittany asintió

**Marley se dio un golpe mientras hablábamos, se golpeó el pecho y le puse crema-** explicó tranquilamente Brittany, mirando a los ojos a Santana

**¿Y por qué tenías que ponerle tú la crema?-** preguntó Santana sin gritar pero molesta

**No lo sé San, no lo pensé, me asuste cuando se golpeó, fui a por la crema y se la puse sin pensar, no me di cuenta de donde estaba tocando hasta que vosotras habéis entrado. Sé lo que parecía, pero de verdad que no lo pensé, me asusté cuando vi que se golpeó**- Brittany esperaba que la creyera, pues era la verdad**- Es la verdad, San…**

**Te creo…**- dijo finalmente abrazándola**- ¿Qué me has hecho Britt? Antes no era tan celosa**- Brittany se rió y la besó


	41. Capitulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

Habían pasado varios días desde que se anunció el compromiso de Finn y Rachel. Kitty y Marley estaban siempre juntas, no habían dicho nada oficialmente, pero todos sabían que estaban juntas, ya que Kitty se ponía algo posesiva cuando Brittany estaba cerca, haciéndole ver a Brittany que Marley era suya y no se la dejaría quitar, Brittany no podía evitar reírse cuando unas de esas escenas sucedían, aunque apenas les hacía caso, tenía toda su atención en Santana.

Santana prácticamente se la pasaba en casa de Brittany, se iban allí después de los entrenamientos y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a dormir, sobre todo los fines de semanas, ambas adoraban levantarse juntas. Sam se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Santana, su relación era mucho mejor que la que tenían antes, hablaban, e incluso, Santana y Brittany habían salido varias veces en citas dobles con Sam y Mercedes.

Las chicas fueron a las clases, este año Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas en la misma mesa, como compañeras, Quinn se sentó con Puck, no le quedaba más remedio, era la única sin pareja al igual que Puck. Estaban en clase de español, con el señor Shue, por lo que Santana y Brittany que eran las mejores en esa asignatura se permitían tontear y no hacer tanto caso a la clase

"**Llevo un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior"**- Brittany le paso la nota a Santana**. **Santana la miró y se rio bajo para que no le llamaran la atención

"**¿Cómo es?"**- le devolvió Santana la nota

"**Negro, de encaje"**- Brittany le pasó la nota y se movió para colocarse bien el colgante con el corazón que llevaba, hizo como si le picara el hombro y dejó ver el tirante del sujetador, efectivamente era negro

"**¿Me dejaras verlo?"**- Santana se humedeció los labios

"**No, te dejaré quitármelo"**- Brittany se rio al pasarle la nota

Brittany sintió como Santana rozaba su pierna, subiéndola despacio, sintió un gran deseo en ese momento, le excitaba la situación, pero sin embargo, le cogió la mano riéndose. Santana le miró pícaramente. Brittany le dio un rápido beso antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta. Las dos se pusieron a atender la clase, ya que si no terminarían expulsándolas del instituto por escándalo público.

En la hora de la comida, las chicas no se habían reunido con sus compañeros, prefirieron saltarse la comida, ya que preferían pasar el tiempo juntas en los vestuarios, Santana comprobó que realmente Brittany llevaba ropa interior de encaje, se encerraron en el vestuario y no salieron hasta que el timbre les informó de que la próxima clase empezaba, a la cual llegaron tarde y colocándose bien la ropa

A la hora del Glee Club, todos estaban muy serios, Brittany y Santana se miraron pues evidentemente se habían perdido de algo, todos estaban sentados en círculo, por lo que ellas imitaron a sus compañeros, se enteraron de que Dave Karofsky, uno de los jugadores de fútbol que se había trasladado de instituto, se había intentado suicidar, ya que sus nuevos compañeros se enteraron de que era gay y no pudo soportar los insultos. El señor Shue les dio una charla sobre lo importante que era hablar con los demás en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas y no lo pudiéramos soportar más, pero nos dijo que siempre había algo por lo que luchar. Entonces fue Mercedes la que hablo

**Señor Shue, se que nosotros dramatizamos mucho, pero a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurriría hacer algo así**- cuando Mercedes dijo eso, Sam se movió incomodo y puso una expresión de dolor y tristeza. Mercedes que estaba a su lado y vio como su novio le soltaba al momento la mano, se giró a mirarlo y al ver su expresión no pudo creérselo**- ¿tú sí?**- su pregunta era formulada por el asombro. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, esperando su respuesta, pero Sam no habló

**Él no, pero yo sí lo intenté- **la voz de Brittany sonó demasiado baja, llena de tristeza, pero todos la oyeron y se quedaron mirándola. Santana que estaba a su lado la miraba sin creer lo que acababa de oír

**Flashback**

Hace casi seis años…

**¿Cuándo nos iremos?**- preguntó Sam

Sam se encontraba con sus mejores amigas, sus hermanas, sus dos chicas, Brittany y Alison, tenían una hora libre ya que el profesor estaba enfermo, se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el que estaban cada vez que tenían una hora libre o estaban en el receso, a la sombra de un árbol apartados de todos.

**Esta noche**- dijo una decidida Brittany

**¿Pero a dónde iremos**?- Alison no estaba segura, quería irse, ¿pero a dónde irían?

**Eso es lo de menos Ali, pero no pasaremos ni un día más allí**- dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a su hermana

**¿Por qué no esperamos a que mamá**…?- Alison fue cortada por Brittany

**La he llamado, le he explicado, pero está demasiado ocupada con su nuevo marido**- dijo con dolor y rabia Brittany

**Britt**…- Sam intentaba que su novia se calmara, últimamente no dejaba de insultar a su madre porque no le hacía ningún caso.

Brittany había llamado a su madre cuando Alison terminó hospitalizada por "haberse caído por las escaleras", pero su madre simplemente le había dicho que no podía ir por un brazo roto, que la vería en las vacaciones. Brittany quería a su madre, sabía que ella las quería, se lo demostraba cuando pasaban con ella las vacaciones, era la mejor época del año, pero le dolía que pensara que todas las cosas que le contaban fueran exageraciones, pero lo que más le dolía era que no hiciera nada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Alison, Alison era el punto débil de Brittany.

**Nos iremos esta noche, nos montaremos en el primer tren que salga, a cualquier parte, después ya veremos lo que haremos, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en esa casa**- Ni Sam ni Alison dijeron nada, la mirada de Brittany daba por sentado que no era un tema a discutir

**Yo iré donde tu vayas**- Alison besó la mejilla de su hermana para que sonriera, no le costó mucho conseguirlo

Los tres chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre la aventura que iban a vivir, imaginaban los lugares a los que irían, las personas que conocerían, pero los que más les gustaba era que estarían juntos, como los tres mosqueteros. Sam no tenía más familia que esas dos chicas por lo que iría donde fueran ellas, Brittany quería alejar a Alison de aquella casa y Alison era incapaz de negarle nada a su hermana, aunque ella era meses mayor que Brittany, su hermana parecía la mayor, ya que siempre la cuidaba

Brittany, Alison y Sam dormían juntos, había en la habitación una litera y una cama, aunque Brittany y Alison siempre dormían juntas, Marie, su nana siempre les decía que parecían siamesas ya que siempre estaban juntas. Esa noche no era diferente, estaban Alison y Brittany tumbadas en la cama, abrazadas, mientras que Sam las miraba desde su cama, tenían las cosas preparadas, sus mochilas escolares tenían sus ropas y sus ahorros, aunque apenas tenían. Ninguno de los tres dormían, estaban esperando que la casa quedara en silencio, es decir, que el padre de Brittany y Alison se durmiera para poder salir de allí. Cuando vieron el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana, se levantaron, estaban vestidos debajo de las sábanas, cogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Empezaron a andar de puntillas, tenían miedo, pero tenían que salir de allí.

No habían llegado a las escaleras que daba al piso inferior cuando su padre apareció en el pasillo, encendió la luz y los tres chicos entraron en pánico

**¡¿CREÍAN QUE NO ME ENTERARIA?!**- su grito hizo que Alison empezara a llorar sumida por el pánico, sabía lo que pasaría.

**¡Corran!**- Sam gritó a las chicas y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, pero su padrastro fue más rápido, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que Sam se chocara contra la pared y cayera inconsciente, de su cabeza salía mucha sangre

**¡Sam!**!- Brittany comenzó a llorar, corrió a por Sam, pero su padre la cogió del cuello, levantándola del suelo

**¡ESTO HA SIDO IDEA TUYA, SIEMPRE DANDO PROBLEMAS!**- Brittany había visto a su padre enfadado muchas veces, pero nunca así, sintió miedo, pataleaba para que la soltara mientras se agarraba fuertemente a sus brazos, le faltaba el aire

**¡Suéltala!**!- Alison corrió hacia su padre, golpeándolo para que soltara a su hermana

Las cosas desde entonces pasaron rápidamente, Brittany tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su vista se estaba nublando por la falta de aire, pero vio como su padre golpeaba con una mano a su hermana, dándole un puñetazo, sintió como su padre la soltó de un empujó, intentó mantener el equilibrio, pero entre la falta de oxigeno y el fuerte empujó, Brittany terminó rodando por las escaleras. Mientras caía, Brittany escuchaba los gritos de Alison, su padre estaba golpeándola, como miles de veces había hecho con ellas. Al llegar al suelo, Brittany gritó de dolor, vio como el hueso de su pierna sobresalía, no había que ser un genio para saber que se había roto la pierna. A Brittany le dolía la pierna, no tenía fuerzas, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, estaba casi segura de que se había roto alguna costilla, pues le dolía y le costaba respirar, pero aún así reptaba por el suelo hacia las escaleras, no sabía cómo, pero quería ir a ayudar a su hermana, Sam seguía en el suelo, no sabía si estaba vivo o no. Un grito más cercano de su hermana hizo que alzara la vista, tenía varios golpes en la cara, el labio lo tenía roto y estaba casi segura de que tenía la nariz rota, su padre, si es que se le podía llamar así, nunca las golpeaba en la cara, pero esta vez no parecía importarle nada.

**¡ALISON!**- un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de su ser cuando vio que su hermana después de un forcejeo con su padre caía sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, cayó al suelo cerca de donde se encontraba Brittany, esta reptó hacia su hermana entre gritos y llanto, haciendo caso omiso al dolor y el mareo que sentía. Zarandeó a su hermana, pero ésta no respondía, gritó, la llamó, la abrazó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Brittany desde entonces no sabía cuánto había pasado llorando sobre su hermana, no se dio cuenta cuando la policía llego, no vio que paso con su padre, ni que su ropa estaba empapada en la sangre de su hermana, solo veía a Alison, se había quedado en shock, todo pasaba a su alrededor, pero para ella era todo como muy lejano. Tampoco supo en qué momento se había desmayado, solo que cuando despertó estaba en un hospital, tenía la pierna escayolada, según consiguió escuchar no necesitó operación, ya que la rotura había sido limpia, pero eso no le importaba, Marie estaba allí, le hablaba, pero ella solo miraba al infinito, solo quería dormir, dormir y que todo fuera una pesadilla, que al despertar estaría en su habitación, con Alison dormida a su lado y Sam en la cama de enfrente

Pasó un mes en el hospital, un mes en el que no había reaccionado, todos estaban preocupados por ella, ya que no comía nada, tenían que suministrarle la comida por el suero, no lloraba, solo en sueños, o más bien, pesadillas, ya que no había pasado ni una noche sin que se hubiera despertado entre gritos y lágrimas. Desde ese trágico día no había dicho ni una palabra, se enteró por Marie que a Sam lo habían llevado a un centro de acogidas, Marie le prometió que intentaría que le dieran su custodia, pero que eso llevaría su tiempo. Brittany sabía que habían enterrado a su hermana, pero lo habían hecho en Los Ángeles, no había visto aun a su madre, solo a Marie, que no se separaba de ella nunca.

Cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital fueron a un hotel, allí se quedarían, Brittany no sabía porque seguía en España, tampoco le importaba, ya no le importaba nada. Miró hacia la habitación de al lado de la suya, la puerta estaba entre abierta escuchó la voz de su madre, no sabía lo que decía porque hablaba con Marie en un tono demasiado bajo para que Brittany pudiera oírlo, pero esperaba ansiosa que fuese y la abrazase, necesitaba que su madre le dijera que el dolor que sentía se pasaría, que el vacío que tenía no duraría, pero no entró. _"¿Por qué no vienes mamá? ¿Me culpas por lo que ha pasado? No necesito que tú me culpes, es mi culpa, yo fui quien quiso que nos fuésemos, yo ideé ese maldito plan…yo soy la responsable de la muerte de Alison", _las lágrimas de Brittany ya recorrían su cara. Marie regresó e intentó consolarla, pero de nada sirvió. La culpa, el miedo y el vacío que sentía era demasiado grande. Había perdido a las dos personas que más quería, a las dos personas que más la conocían, las dos personas que habían estado siempre con ella, por su culpa Sam estaba en un centro de acogida, y lo peor, por su culpa Alison había muerto. Estaba sola, se sentía sola. Se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Marie.

Al despertar estaba sola, Marie seguramente estaría en su habitación o encargando el desayuno, la pierna se había curado perfectamente, pero aún le dolía, tenía una leve cojera, le habían dicho que necesitaría rehabilitación para que poco a poco la cosa mejorase, pero no había ido. Fue hacia el baño, allí estaban las pastillas para el dolor, cogió una y se la tragó, entonces se quedó mirando el bote que tenía delante, lo vació y empezó a tragarse todas las pastillas, en el espejo no veía reflejado su rostro, sino el de Alison. Cerró los ojos y tuvo un agradable sueño, un sueño en que estaban los tres juntos, reían y jugaban sin miedo alguno, como si nadie pudiera hacerles daño, estaban en uno de los lugares que habían soñado que irían, por fin eran libres.

Cuando despertó, se vio de nuevo en un hospital, Marie había conseguido llegar a tiempo para que a Brittany le hicieran un lavado de estomago. Brittany volvió a llorar, porque sabía que ese sueño nunca se cumpliría.

**Fin Flashback**

Brittany se levantó con una lágrima en los ojos, pues acababa de recordar aquel trágico día, sin decir nada salió apresurada del lugar. Santana se puso en pie para seguirla

**Santana déjala ir, necesita estar sola**- le dijo Sam. Santana dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente volvió a sentarse

Sam relató la historia de la muerte de Alison y el motivo que empujó a Brittany a hacer lo que hizo. Todos se quedaron callados, las chicas prácticamente lloraban, mientras que los chicos se sentían incómodos y tremendamente tristes. Santana se levantó, buscó a Brittany, la encontró en las piscinas, siempre iba allí cuando necesitaba relajarse, allí o en el salón de actos, y como ella venía del salón de actos no dudaba que se encontraría allí.

Al entrar la vio como miraba el agua, por sus mejillas resbalaban silenciosas lágrimas, Santana se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda, no dijo nada, solo la abrazó fuertemente


	42. Capitulo 42

**Capitulo 42**

Habían pasado meses desde que todos supieron de la historia del pasado de Brittany, nadie había hablado del tema, ya que era algo bastante delicado y doloroso para ambos rubios. Los chicos se estaban preparando para las competiciones del Glee, por lo que se quedaban hasta tarde ensayando, este año sería el último y querían ganar, todos estaban emocionados. La relación entre los del grupo era cada vez mejor, incluso Brittany y Kitty se llevaban mejor. Todos tenían pareja, Artie había conocido a una chica y llevaba un mes con ella, pero se lo veía feliz, Puck seguía igual de mujeriego que siempre, varias chicas se les había declarado pero él no estaba hecho para una relación formal. Quinn era la única que seguía soltera, pero ya no estaba como alma en pena, se había hecho a la idea de que Rachel se casaría, sabía que Rachel sentía algo por ella, pero puede que fuera solo curiosidad, ella tampoco sabía exactamente que era, le atraían las mujeres, pero solo había sentido el impulso de besar a Rachel, no se giraba ante cualquier chica que pasara a su lado, por lo que cada día estaba más confusa, tampoco se había acostado con ninguna, por lo que prefería pensar que lo que sentía por Rachel era solo una curiosidad. Ella no era como Santana, Santana había sido pareja de Puck, pero Santana nunca había sentido nada por Puck, solo era una relación sexual, pero ella si había querido a Finn, así que se agarraba a eso, a que lo que sentía por Rachel era solo curiosidad, quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo.

La fecha de la boda se había fijado, se casarían después de graduarse, apenas quedaba tiempo, un par de meses. Finn estaba cada día más feliz, lo mostraba y no dejaba de hablar de la boda, Rachel estaba muy cariñosa con Rachel, pero lo que a todos le había sorprendido es que no hablaba de la boda, todos esperaban que su único tema fuera la boda, el vestido, el baile…conociéndola debería estar hablando de eso a todo momento. Kurt que la conocía bien había tratado varias veces hacerle entender que eran muy jóvenes y que era normal que tuviera dudas, que aún podría dar marcha atrás, aunque Kurt no sabía que la razón de esas dudas era Quinn. Brittany estaba cansada de discutir con Rachel por Quinn, así que ya no volvió a sacar el tema, esperaba que a última hora ella misma se diera cuenta de que iba a cometer el peor error de su vida. Le dolía, pues Brittany sabía que era estar separada de la persona de la que se estaba enamorada, y ahora se sentía inmensamente feliz de pasar cada día con Santana y le ponía triste que Rachel y Quinn no lo pudiera sentir, por…¿miedo? ¿Realmente sentían miedo? No sabía lo que le llevaba a Rachel a actuar así, siempre había sido una chica segura de ella misma, que no tenía miedo de mostrarse como era, eso es lo que la hacía tan especial, el no tener miedo de mostrarse tal y como era, por eso Brittany no conseguía comprender porque no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Incluso había llegado a pensar que era ella la que se imaginaba las cosas, que era tanta sus ganas de que sus dos amigas estuvieran juntas, que veía celos y miradas furtivas donde no los había. Así que ya no haría nada, no diría nada, no quería que sus amigas sufrieran, y no quería meterse en sus vidas.

Los exámenes habían terminado, por lo que los nervios de los chicos no solo estaban en la competición, sino en que ahora tenían que esperar la aceptación de las universidades. Los días de sufrimiento no duraron mucho, pues en cuanto llegó la primera notificación de la universidad poco a poco llegaron los demás. La primera a la que le llegó fue a Mercedes, había sido contratada por una discográfica. Puck había conseguido aprobar cosa que le había sorprendido incluso a él, se iría a Los Ángeles para ir a una universidad mientras trabajaba como limpia piscinas. Rachel y Kurt habían sido aceptados en la NYADA, pero Finn no había sido rechazado cosa que hizo que la pareja discutiera últimamente mucho sobre su futuro. Sam se iría junto a Mercedes, había sido contratado en una academia muy importante de interpretación en Los Ángeles. Mike había obtenido una beca para convertirse en un bailarín profesional en Chicago. Quinn había sido aceptada en Juilliard, cosa que le hacía estar muy orgullosa. Brittany esperaba impaciente saber qué pasaría con Santana, realmente era la única que le importaba, su latina recibió una beca en Kentucky, por intervención de la entrenadora Sylvester, Santana estaba ilusionada, pero según pasaban los días dudaba.

**No te preocupes Britt, a ti te aceptaran, eres la mejor- **Santana la besaba en la cama, después de haber celebrado como los días anteriores su beca

**Me ha llegado la carta esta mañana-** comentó Brittany sin darle la mayor importancia

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?**- Santana se incorporó, haciendo que la sabana que cubría su desnudez resbalara dejando ver su espléndido cuerpo. Brittany no pudo evitar acariciar el cuerpo de su novia y subir, hasta acariciar su pecho. Santana en ese momento la miro poniéndose algo más seria**- ¿Te han rechazado?**

**No, bueno, no lo sé, no la abrí, la metí en el cajón**- Brittany se acercó a ella para besar su pecho, pero antes de poder hacerlo Santana ágilmente se levantó de la cama y fue al cajón, sacó el sobre que estaba aún cerrado y volvió con la carta, soltando la carta delante de ella, entre las dos**- ¡Ábrela!**- Santana estaba más nerviosa que Brittany

**¿Podrías hacerlo tú**?- preguntó Brittany. Santana cogió nerviosa el sobre y lo abrió con rapidez, empezó a leerlo internamente, entonces su cara se iluminó

**¡Te han aceptado Britt!**- Santana se lanzó sobre Brittany besándola orgullosamente. Brittany sonrió, pero no estaba tan emocionada como Santana**- ¿No te alegras cariño?**

**Sí, claro…pero…**- Brittany suspiro tristemente

**¿Pero**?- preguntó curiosa Santana

**No estaremos juntas…he pensado…que podría buscar trabajo como profesora de baile en Kentucky, así estaremos juntas**- a Brittany no le agradaba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo separada de su novia

**¡No! Britt, tu serás una gran bailarina, no estaremos tan lejos, Nueva York no está tan lejos, nos veremos los fines de semanas, y hablaremos todos los días**- Santana tampoco estaba contenta con la situación, pero no iba a permitir que Brittany dejara de lado su sueño

Pasaron los días, ganaron la competición de los coros, por fin sus sueños se hacían realidad, festejaron hasta el día siguiente. La graduación, la fiesta de fin de graduación, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para todos, demasiado rápido ya que ya solo quedaba una cosa, la despedida, cosa que ninguna de ellas quería que pasaran. Ese verano las dos chicas prácticamente vivían juntas, Brittany tuvo que ir a Los Ángeles para coger unos papeles de su casa. Santana fue con ella, y pasaron el fin de semana con el pequeño Chris. Las chicas vivieron juntas ese verano, ya que sabían que cuando se acabara tendrían que separarse. Poco a poco, vieron como sus amigos se iban marchando, Finn y Rachel habían cancelado la boca, por insistencia de Rachel, ella quería quedarse y casarse con Finn, pero Finn no quiso, el se alistó en el ejercito, por lo que los dos se tomaron un tiempo, hasta que los dos encontraran que hacer con su vida. En Ohio, solo quedaban del grupo de los graduados, Santana y Brittany que habían retrasado su partida todo lo posible, ya que ninguna de las dos quería irse. Santana estaba feliz por Brittany, ella estaría en Nueva York cumpliendo su sueño, iría a Juilliard con Quinn, también tendría en la ciudad a Kurt y Rachel, por lo que no estaría sola. Aunque Brittany había estado triste, era la primera vez que se separaba de Sam, aunque estaba contento por su amigo. Santana había dudado mucho si ir a Kentucky o irse a Nueva York, su madre le apoyaba, por lo que podría irse, no fue hasta el último día que decidió quedarse en la universidad

Brittany se encontraba junto a Santana, en su apartamento, en el que durante los últimos meses había sido su nidito de amor. Brittany recordó el primer día que había llegado a aquel apartamento junto con Sam, llegaron queriendo empezar de nuevo, una vida lejos de su pasado, pero nunca imaginó que aquella pequeña ciudad se convertiría en su hogar, que encontrarías amigos tan buenos como los que tenían, amigos que eran parte de su familia. Miró a Santana que estaba recogiendo las maletas, nunca pudo imaginar que allí encontraría al amor de su vida, que en ese apartamento, sería tan feliz. Ese lugar era su hogar.

Salieron del apartamento y cerraron, subieron al coche y se dirigieron a casa de Santana para recoger su maleta, Brittany la acompañaría a instalarse a Kentucky, para luego ella irse a Nueva York. Santana no quería que hiciera ese viaje, ya que tendría que conducir mucho, pero Brittany insistió y ella no le dijo que no, en el fondo si quería que hiciera el viaje, porque así estarían más tiempo juntas. En el coche mientras conducía sonaba una canción que las hizo a las dos sonreís y cantarla

watch?v=xMbm7-OuS6U


End file.
